


Between Heaven and Earth

by serendipityaey



Category: Jack the Giant Slayer (2013)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 60,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityaey/pseuds/serendipityaey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the biggest challenge of his career, Elmont has nothing else to do accept return home alone. He may not be the hero, but he will be there until the end. He takes care of the kingdom, the land, his men, the king and, above all, the princess. But who takes care of him? Elmont/OC Rating will eventually go up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Thunder Comes

 

**_Between Heaven and Earth_ **

****

_~ Ask not whence the thunder comes ~_

* * *

Cold rain fell in sheets from an ominous, threatening sky. Gusts of tumultuous wind were heralded by flashes of blinding light and rolling booms of thunder. The sound had always frightened her when she was younger, and now she knew why. Every child had heard the stories; no longer silly fairy tales, but nightmares come true.

Huddling in her thick traveling cloak, Elleree Rowan pulled her hat down further and dipped her head to keep her face from getting wet.

 _Only a fool would be out in this weather, at this time of night..._ she thought wryly.

He was the _only_ one, but he did...Elmont _did_ make her feel foolish. Completely disarmed. Because of his wit and his charm, the way he looked at her and his heart...his good, good heart. Despite every sarcastic, know-it-all comment that fell from his lips, this - his intrinsic compassion - she had known from the beginning and it had both fascinated and intimidated her, drew her to him like a moth to flame and compelled her to flee, over and over, unsure. Unworthy.

But she could think only of Elmont's good heart right now. _Was it broken?_ She couldn't bear the thought. But she knew - she hadn't seen but she had heard - and she knew he had lost men. Many men. Husbands and fathers. Friends. And she knew his heart would be broken, bleeding for each of them.

The biting rain seemed to fall harder and heavier the closer she came to his home. Were she the superstitious type she might consider the horrid storm a bad omen but thank God above, she was not. And she was determined to see him.

Mud squelched beneath her sturdy boots, more so as she left the main township headed toward his small farming estate. The land had been owned by his noble family for generations and he kept a home there, one of the smaller houses, although he had quarters in the castle as well.

But the castle was almost entirely destroyed. She had seen that and she knew he was not there tonight.

As she approached his home, indeed, she saw the lanterns were lit on the main floor, yellow light spilling from the windows into the night, and she felt a rush of relief mixed with a touch of anxiousness.

It didn't seem he was ever very happy to see her at first. An image of his handsome face schooled in that expression she was so accustomed to - _the disapproving frown_ \- flashed in her mind and she couldn't help the quirk of her lips. When he was pretending to be upset with her, that was when she liked him the most - haughty and so damn attractive. But she could not blame him if he was in a fearsome mood tonight. So nearly, they had almost lost it all, and he carried the weight of it on his shoulders alone.

Well, at least he hadn't reason to arrest her in quite awhile, but they had not even spoken in weeks. She swallowed, hoping at least she wouldn't have to fight too hard to get him to let her in.

_God give me strength._

Careful not to make any sound, Elleree took a deep breath and gathered her resolve as she came upon his door. Whether he liked it or not, she was here. And she was going to make sure he would be okay.

* * *

_An: Thank you for reading! All comments and suggestions welcome, please review! Rating will eventually go up.  
_

_Disclaimer: This story is for entertainment purposes only. No infringement of rights is intended, and I make no money._


	2. Through Wind and Rain

After the first knock on the thick wooden door of Elmont's home, Elleree felt a swell of irritation starting to rise in replace of her nerves. She swore she had heard him moving around inside, yet he did not come to answer. _The knave!_ The least he could do was open his door to see if someone needed help. It was a storm, after all, a townsperson could be stranded, in need of shelter or aid!

Lifting her arm, she gave a little huff as she prepared to knock again, louder, but a gust of wind nearly blew her hat away and she had to catch it, pressing the soaked material to her head until the wind abated.

_Good heavens_ , she thought. It was nasty out here. Perhaps he simply hadn't heard the knock over the din of wind and rain.

With one hand on top of her head, just in case, she knocked with the other, rapping her knuckles harder than before, and when he still didn't answer, she gritted her teeth and began to pound with the flat of her fist, banging on the door.

Finally it swung open and Elmont stood in front of her, framed in the doorway, the golden light from inside highlighting his form. His armor was gone; instead he wore a simple black fitted tunic and trousers, indicating he'd been home alone for awhile at least.

Eyes wide, he looked startled to find someone at his door, but his expression turned to a scowl and then deepened as his gaze fell upon her face in the darkness. She was sure she looked an absolute mess but she didn't care and she stood stock still, chin lifted as he took in her drenched appearance from head to toe.

"What in the blaze's of hell are you doing out here?" He said, voice raised. One hand still on the door, he leaned toward her, his gaze lifting to the sky as if he was only just realizing how temperamental the weather had become, before he ducked back inside, fixing his stare on her again.

Elleree frowned, her hands clenching at her sides. _Foolish. It was foolish to come out here._ But she quieted the voice in the back of her mind, telling herself she had known he'd be in a sour mood, and understandably so.

"I'm waiting for you to answer the door," she said, her voice even. "That's what I'm doing out here."

"Rowan..." He made a noise that sounded something like a growl, though she couldn't be sure and he looked entirely torn between slamming the door in her face and pulling her in to the safety and warmth of his home.

Then he sighed, and Elleree had to repress a small smile. This was what she knew about Elmont, above all else - he could not resist doing the right thing.

"Well, come on," he said, stepping aside and waving her in. "Get inside before you catch your death out there." As she stepped over his threshold she couldn't help sneaking another glance in his direction and she watched as he ran a hand through his unruly hair.

"I don't need any more -"

The sentence was left unfinished but she could guess at what he was thinking and it strengthened her determination. As she had suspected, he was carrying the weight of every person that had lost their life as if he had swung the sword himself on each of them. It had been almost a week, and he was still haunted.

Inside, she took off her hat and lifted her fingers to the ties on her cloak while he closed the door behind her.

"You can stay until the storm lets up. Then you should leave."

As he spoke, he sat down at his table where dinner was laid out. His back was turned to her, but she could see the tension in his shoulders and felt it radiating through the room.

"I thought we could do some catching up," she said brightly, shaking her cloak off before hanging it up, along with her satchel. "I've missed you, Elmont." Her voice was light, teasing as she hoped to lift the mood but Elmont did not respond.

_This is not going to be easy._ But life had never been easy for her and she had never been one to back down from a challenge.

For a moment, Elleree stood in the entryway; she brushed her hands over her jacket, making sure it was not too damp, and then her hair.

Smoothing her fingers over the length of her long plait, she felt her hair was soaked and the usually light auburn strands were a darker brunette from the rain. Despite her well-made hat, the top of her head was wet as well. With one hand, she wrung some of the wetness from her plaited hair without thinking, and drips of water fell to the wood floor.

For a brief moment, Elmont glanced up at her - _disapproving frown -_ before returning to his dinner, without a sound.

Sighing to herself, Elleree rubbed her palms on her trousers to dry them, and she took a quick perusal of the room.

A fire was roaring in the hearth, and it filled the space with heat. Along with the fire, the lanterns and a few candles were lit around the modest room and it gave the setting a warm, homey feel, a haven against the raging storm outside.

Elleree thought it was kind of romantic. Though she didn't think that sentiment would be shared.

Still, he deserved to have someone listen, a friend to help shoulder the burden if only for awhile, so she stepped toward him and when he continued to ignore her, she invited herself to his table.

"I wasn't sure you would even see me," she said, sitting down across from him. "After last time -"

"You left me little choice," he interrupted without looking up as he took another bite of dinner. "As usual. You shouldn't have come."

Elleree frowned, sitting back in her chair. "That's not very nice."

His expression was hard, blue eyes guarded and unforgiving and she realized this might be even more difficult than she'd imagined. "I'm not in the mood, Rowan."

"I didn't come here to antagonize you," she said, her voice quiet, serious.

"Well I'm not in the mood for anything you have to offer, so you may as well leave me be."

That hurt. Even through their disagreements, and despite their - dalliances - she had considered him a friend, so she tried to remind herself he was only feeling this way because he hurt.

When she said his name, she tried to make it clear she cared, that she wanted to help, that she would open up to him if he did the same, but her voice was impossibly soft and held much more emotion than she intended. "John..."

Something in the way she said it, or maybe just the fact that she had used his given name seemed to work and he finally met her eyes, his own full of sorrow and pain.

She knew then that she had reached him, but the expression on his face was enough even to break her own tightly locked away heart.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I went out on a limb, and I gave Elmont a name! Honestly this was one of the first scenes that came to me, and that was the name that she said :) I imagine as knights it would be customary to go by last names, and especially names like 'Crawe' and 'Wicke' seem more like last names to me, so I went with it. Please let me know what you think, thanks for reading


	3. A Perilous Place

 

  
  


"Crawe was killed."

 

The tone of Elmont's voice was gruff, roughened with grief, and Elleree had to swallow past the sudden lump in her throat.

 

Along with many other men, she knew. "I'm so sorry."

 

She'd heard all the stories at the Tavern & Inn that she ran with her Uncle and it hadn't surprised her that so many men, Crawe included, had lost their lives, but somehow hearing it from Elmont was so different, so much more. He had seen it happen. Felt it all the way to his core.

 

"And Bray and Holt," he added, his voice thick with emotion. "Holt...his wife just had a baby."

 

Inchoate tears pricked in the corners of her eyes, hot and sharp, but Elleree took a swift breath, doing her best to harden her heart, trying to be strong, for him.

 

As she watched, his face fell, brow knitting as the full weight of what happened seemed to fall on him all at once.

 

The feeling was not unfamiliar to her - the hopelessness of the tragedies in life that could not be avoided, no matter how hard you worked, or wished or prayed.

 

But there was nothing to be done for it, except to endure. He had helped her endure a bad turn once or twice in her life and she wanted nothing more than to return the favor, but the right words seemed so hard to find.

 

"I'm sorry, Elmont. I know they were good friends and...excellent Guardians, as well. Good men."

 

Elmont nodded, his expression seeming very far away. But he shook it off in the next moment, scrubbing his hand over his face and stubbled jaw. Eyes that had turned soft with remembrance cooled once more and his features relaxed as he schooled himself to calm.

 

Elleree took a breath. As always with them, a step forward and one backward, a never-ending dance. At least he'd shared a little of his grief.

 

For a while he didn't say anything, and she let the peace of the setting wash across her. The events that had come to pass here had seemed to affect her in many ways; she had changed. In the past week Elleree had noticed she was far more on edge than usual, for one.

 

But sitting here with him, even despite the tension between them, was nice, and it helped her to relax. The room was warm, and she was - _almost_ \- dry and she was determined to lift his spirits, if only just a little, if only for tonight. And honestly, there was no one else in the world she'd rather be spending time with.

 

After a few minutes of quiet, Elleree took a breath and broke the silence. "The food looks good," she smiled.

 

He was mostly done with his own meal, but there was a little meat and some roasted potatoes left on a platter in the center of the table and the smell of the food he had made was enticing. Though she didn't think he had much opportunity, especially when he stayed in the castle so often, he was a surprisingly good cook. Just another skill he had mastered, she supposed.

 

In reply, he sighed quietly, but it was more resigned now than irritated and he finally looked up at her. "Would you like some? There's a little left over."

 

"If it's no trouble," she answered.

 

"No trouble," he replied and he rose to retrieve a plate from the cabinet before serving her a small cut of seasoned meat, some potatoes and a piece of bread.

 

While Elmont sipped at his ale, Elleree ate slowly, savoring the taste of the food. Most of her childhood she'd been very, very poor and at times, very alone - both of which circumstances that had contributed to her propensity for stealing, much to Elmont's continued dismay - but, she thought, had also contributed to her love of food, as well. Though she was able to make a living for herself now, thanks to her Uncle's help, and she was never near starving, not anymore, she could never turn down food and she would never sit down to a meal without taking the time to fully enjoy and appreciate each bite.

 

And now that she was nearly respectable she tried to keep from thieving as well...but honestly some of those silly Nobles had more coin than they even knew what to do with while there were still children starving every day. So sometimes she gave the rich a helping hand with their charity...and just hoped that Elmont wasn't around to catch her.

 

Of course he understood her motives, and she suspected he agreed with her at least on some level, but he had a job to do as well, and she could hardly fault him for that. Nor could she ask him to be anyone other than who he was.

 

But none of that seemed to matter so much in the wake of the brutal attack on their home. And Elleree found herself, in a way she never had before, wanting to find a true common ground with the noble knight.

 

Another way she had changed in the past week. She'd been heading out on her way to find him, through the wind and the rain, before she could think twice about it.

 

As if he was reading her mind, Elmont spoke up then, his voice low, but softer than before. "Why did you come out here, Ellie?"

 

She was quiet for a moment before she answered, chewing and swallowing a bite of bread. "I wanted to see you. I know - we don't always see eye to eye, but I do consider you a friend. And I thought you might need someone to listen."

 

He nodded, but otherwise did not reply. And she ate, the fire crackling behind them.

 

Oh," she said suddenly, remembering the peace offering she had brought. "And I made sweet bread; the kind you like." Elleree cast him a warm look as she stood up to cross the room and collect the bread from her satchel. "I thought you might - well, I wanted to bring you some... Extra sweet," she added with a wink when she came back to sit down again.

 

A small smile curved his lips for a moment, and he indicated his thanks with a nod as she set the sweet bread, wrapped in cloth, on the tabletop. Though he still hadn't said much, she returned his smile and she felt the tension between them ease, if only a little.

 

When Elmont did speak again, she couldn't help but notice his tone had returned to something much closer to what she was used to, the lilt of his upper-English accent signifying his position, both in name and station, and some of the authority he liked to often remind her of had been regained in his voice.

 

"Steal anything recently?"

 

Accustomed to this line of questioning, Elleree knew he expected an honest answer, but she also knew he wasn’t entirely serious and she could sense the query was partly in jest.

 

"Mmm, not today..." She could not help but tease back, her voice even. "Though looting could have been quite -"

 

He gave her that look - _disapproving frown_ \- and she quieted right away.

 

"No," she answered, trying not to grin.

 

"Good," he retorted, with that haughty, I'm-in-charge-here expression that she loved more than anything else.

 

Features set, he was trying she knew, trying so hard to be stern with her, but Elleree could not help herself and the corners of her mouth began to lift. When she caught his blue eyes, the glint in them was unmistakable and to her great joy he cracked.

 

The smile they shared was enough to change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to those that left kudos :) Let me know what you think and thanks for reading. Anyone want a kiss in the next chapter...? :)


	4. When Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to CathieDimly for the comment! Greatly appreciated

_~When coming home, don't take too long~_

 

The tension that had seemed to fill the room upon her arrival all but dissipated with their shared smile and Elleree couldn't help but give a quiet, relieved sigh.

 

Everything about Royal Guardian John Elmont made her feel so unsure of herself - of her feelings, about what she wanted, and who she thought she should be - but when he smiled at her, she felt.. _.right_. Like...all that she was, all that happened, was exactly as it was supposed to be. Somehow, her life made sense.

 

In the past days since the attack, Elleree had hardly been able to think of anything except him and she found herself wanting nothing but to be near to him. A real connection to another person was a difficult thing to find in this world, at least it always had been for her and for the first time she wanted to explore the possibility, however remote, with Elmont.

 

Although tonight she had come to his home for the purpose of making sure he was alright as his friend - in her heart, deep down, she knew she wanted so much more. Wanted anything and everything he could give. And wanted to give as much of herself as she could in return, to take care of him, if he would let her.

 

And she found she really hoped he would.

 

For a few minutes they were quiet. Outside the rain pattered, steady and fierce, against the windows while inside the fire crackled in the hearth. The fury of the storm seemed to heighten the coziness of Elmont’s home, and she wondered if he felt the contentedness that she did in this moment.

 

Finished with her meal, Elleree cleared the food and dishes quickly and quietly and poured herself a small measure of ale before she returned to the table, this time taking the seat at Elmont's side.

 

A long cleansing breath escaped him when she turned toward him, though he did not look up. Through his glass the ale glistened like gold in the firelight and his gaze was fixed within as if he might find some answer in the swirl of amber liquid.

 

But they both knew there simply was none.

 

"Those men...were my responsibility," he said. His voice was quiet again, reverent almost but so honest it made her heart clench.

 

"Yes." She set her own glass down, fully turning toward him. "But I know you Elmont. I know you did your best, I know you were incredible. And you won, you beat them -"

 

"Jack beat them. Jack found the crown.” His voice held no bitterness or remorse, only matter-of-fact. It was very much like Elmont to take no credit, but she knew it was not true.

 

"You did it together. You held them - _Giants_ \- at bay until Jack was able to get the crown."

 

His soft blue eyes had glazed over again, haunted by what had happened in Cloister as he stared ahead at nothing. She could only imagine what he saw in his head.

 

How she wished she could just take it all away... But Elleree Rowan knew a thing about suffering. And she knew that what she could do was to simply stand by him until the sharp edges of pain dulled with time, and they would. Eventually.

 

Against his thigh, his fingers drummed restlessly, the motion illustrating his own disquiet.

 

For a moment she hesitated before she took his hand in her own and she tipped her head to catch his eyes. "I know how painful it must be to lose those men, in that way. But think of the lives that you saved."

 

Gently, she squeezed his hand, her small fingers wrapped around his stronger ones and he returned the gesture in agreement. He seemed to gain strength from the connection, and he took a breath.

 

"You're right, of course."

 

Elleree nodded, as much for him as herself, encouraging, but still wishing there was more she could do or say.

 

Unconsciously she rubbed her thumb across his knuckles, but even when she realized what she was doing, she couldn't stop.

 

The pad of her thumb drew little circles over his roughened skin, tracing the joints and the line of each long finger. Unbidden, a memory came to mind of these very hands brushing over her own sensitive skin, tender but so sure...

 

Her heart skipped.

 

Elleree was not in the habit of letting herself sink into memories and daydreams of the time she had spent in his arms. They were moments. Moments of thoughtlessness, of weakness, when neither one of them had been able to resist the inevitable, compelling draw they felt to one another.

 

Only a few moments in time, best left alone, in the past.

 

But she was beginning to question if those sentiments were only her own fear speaking. What if they could have more, what if it had always been possible? If John were to truly want her, who would dare argue? It was true they were quite far apart in class, but he had never treated her as less than him, even when they had been on opposite sides of the law. Perhaps the only real thing between her and Elmont were the walls she had erected herself.

 

More often it seemed the memories of them, together, were springing to mind the longer she went without seeing him or even more so if she caught a glimpse of him in the square. Each time it caught her off guard, her breath hitched, her pulse leapt... She kind of liked it. She kind of wanted more. But she had no idea how to broach the subject with him, or herself.

 

Lost in thought, it startled her a little when Elmont squeezed her hand again. Looking up, she met his eyes which seemed to be questioning silently, and he grinned.

 

"I'm sorry." Elleree shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips. "I'm never any good at finding the right words."

 

"On the contrary."

 

"I'm trying," she said softly. "I wasn't sure if you would want to see me, and I had no idea what I was going to say, but..."

 

"But you came anyway."

 

"I had to."

 

He cocked his head, studying her, eyes bright. She had the feeling he was trying to see right through her and she was sure he was able. It was...a bit disconcerting for her, but not unwelcome. It made her stomach flip-flop and she felt her cheeks heat under his scrutiny.

 

"Why?" he asked.

 

Elleree swallowed and she found herself playing with his fingers again, though he didn't pull back and that gave her courage. "I was away, but I heard what had happened - and I... I couldn't imagine how you could make it out alive, and I -" She stopped unsure how to finish the sentence. The truth was she had simply needed to see him.

 

Another change this week, the biggest one - she found herself truly contemplating what was really important to her. And then she'd ended up here. She knew what that meant even if she couldn't quite admit it yet to herself.

 

"Thank you, Elleree. For coming, I - This has been difficult." He paused, and then smiled at her. "Did you really come all this way, in a storm, just to check on me?"

 

"I wanted to see you," she admitted, voice quiet. "For myself. And check on you. I owe you after all."

 

Perhaps he had leaned toward her, or maybe she had somehow moved on her chair but suddenly she found herself very close to the man beside her.

 

"You've never owed me anything, Elle."

 

Mesmerized by the intensity of his blue eyes from so close, she watched, hardly breathing as his gaze flicked to her mouth and then back again.

 

"On the contrary," she murmured.

 

“Well, thank you," he smiled faintly. "I am beginning to feel better.”

 

They were so, so close she felt the flutter of his expelled breath on her cheek and he looked at her mouth again.

 

Was he going to kiss her? Did she want him to?

 

_Oh yes. More than anything._

 

Somehow he knew. Or maybe, maybe he wanted it himself.

 

One strong hand brushed across her shoulder before he slid his fingers along the curve of her jaw. Cupping her face in his palm, she leaned into his gentle touch. The tip of his thumb swept across her lower lip, catching it, and her lips parted to accommodate him.

 

"Elleree." It was a whisper, exhaled softly, felt as much as heard, and all she could do was give a little _hmm_ in reply.

 

"I'm going to kiss you."

 

A fair warning was always nice.

 

That is, if her brain was functioning...but it had stopped some time ago and before she could even consider what she might say in reply to that - _yes? okay? what's taking you so damn long? - his lips were on hers._

 

Warm. Soft. Exactly as she remembered but somehow more, too. His mouth brushed with enticing gentleness across hers, coaxing her along, urging her closer in mind and body and she acquiesced, willingly, a quiet sound of pleasure escaping her throat. She would go wherever he wanted.

 

The hand at her jaw slid back to twine within the loose strands at the nape of her neck and the kiss deepened.

 

The short hairs of his mustache tickled under her nose as he pressed closer but she hardly noticed and did not care. His tongue touched against her lips; she opened to him and it swept, slowly, through her mouth, across her own tongue and back again. So slow, so gentle. He set her blood aflame and she gave a soft moan as his arm reached around her waist to pull her closer.

 

The kiss broke only when they could no longer go on without breathing, but they did not part.

 

His eyes seemed to search hers, glittering even in the low light from the fire behind them and his thumb rubbed against the sensitive skin at the back of her neck. "Stay..." he whispered, just enough of a question in his expression to tell her he was as taken off guard by this, by them, as she was. He brushed his lips across hers again.

 

Yes. She could not deny how much she wanted to.

 

Absolutely breathless, Elleree pulled back to smile at him, and had to clear her throat before she could speak. "I thought you wanted me to leave when the storm let up?"

 

When he answered, his voice was just a little deeper. "Then we can hope it goes all night."

 

Ohhh, yes... Elleree could not help a little shiver and a swift breath in response. "I think I might be able to stay, in that case."

 

Elmont chuckled, his arm shifting to try and pull her a little closer though their positions on separate chairs made it a little awkward. "You 'think?'"

 

She knew, and he knew - the pull between them was too strong to deny, when they were alone in his home, with the rain beating on the roof and the fire, both from the hearth and from within, so inviting and comforting. But she kept quiet, not wanting to give up the game just yet.

 

And Elmont persisted, his smile making her heart flutter. "Tell me what you came here for."

 

"I came here for you," she answered simply. "To lift your spirits."

 

"And if you staying is the one thing that will 'lift my spirits?'"

 

She wanted to scold him for being so suggestive, but it was too good, too much, too right.

 

"But...are you sure? With me?" she asked. The look she gave him was coy, playful. Still there was a part, a huge part of her that could hardly believe this was real, that he wanted to be with her above anyone, everyone else.

 

His expression turned though - so genuine and heart-felt; his feelings were undeniable. "Only you, Elleree."

 

_Too good._

 

Elleree gathered all the courage she could muster from somewhere deep down inside, because she wished, so greatly, that she could be everything he deserved and wanted.

 

"I'm here for you."

  
  
  



	5. Little Bit Closer

 

_~Come A Little Bit Closer~_

 

"I'm here for you."

 

The look Elmont gave her at those words was something quite unlike anything she had ever seen before.

 

Full of emotion. Desire. Happiness.

 

Brimming full.

 

Suddenly Elleree couldn't imagine how they stayed away from each other for so long and she wanted nothing more than to be kissing him again, drawn to him like nothing else in her life.

 

But she spoke instead, wanting to say something before she lost herself in him completely. "Let me take care of you...for tonight."

 

That was all she wanted right now.

 

Elmont smiled at her request, blue eyes closing briefly before he answered her. "Yes."

 

Emotion swelled within her chest. In the past, she'd never had the luxury of being able to care for someone else, but she was trying, with everything she had, to change the lonely course her life had been set upon. It was a terrifying prospect for her to open herself to anyone, but Elmont allowing her in - his home and perhaps his heart, as well - was more than she'd ever thought to hope for.

 

Without waiting another second, she slid forward on her chair. In her haste to get closer, her knees bumped against his and Elleree shifted so one leg could slide between his thighs, her hands lifting to rest on his chest.

 

The grip he had on her waist tightened, assisting Elmont in drawing her to him at the same time his fingers slid further into her hair, pulling her mouth back to press at his.

 

Tender, warm, they kissed again and again, and Elleree felt her heartbeat quicken with each passing moment. Flush against his body, she slid her hands to his arms, gripping his biceps to anchor herself to him.

 

The closer they came to each other the faster it seemed their desire accelerated. His kisses grew more fervent, almost desperate and Elleree lost herself in the passion that was quickly threatening to overtake them both. It seemed to always be like this, between them. So fast and hot, until nothing else existed. She'd never imagined feelings this strong existed, and she had to admit she'd never even remotely felt attraction like this for anyone else.

 

Heat from the flickering fire warmed her skin, but it was nothing compared to him. How easy it would be to lose all her senses to this man and the way he made her feel. There was nothing except his mouth on hers, his hands touching her, his arms and chest so firm beneath her fingers... Breath was a memory she hardly cared to reclaim.

 

But surely nothing this perfect could last; it never had for her.

 

Finally, Elmont pulled back and her heart stuttered - _he would change his mind, of course he would_ \- but then she opened her eyes.

 

Strong hands were still wrapped around her, and she realized she was nearly on his lap. Elmont grinned as he took in her appearance, his eyes crinkling. "You look a little flustered."

 

Elleree knew her cheeks were flushed and she could hardly breath; she could only imagine what she looked like. Lifting his hand, Elmont pushed some of the strands that had fallen loose of her plait behind her ear and his grin widened.

 

"You fluster me," Elleree breathed; she wasn't afraid to admit it. And she smiled back, more than happy to see him let go of some of the sorrow he'd been holding on to.

 

Elmont chuckled, leaning away just a bit, and his hands fell away from her.  "I'll let you catch your breath."

 

"Not now," she teased. "I'm just getting warmed up."

 

Though to be honest, Elleree thought she could use a second to regain a bit of her composure. Already this felt different than it had before, and she so much wanted it to be different, more. The thought of losing him for good had thrown everything into clear relief. Thoughshe often tried not to dwell on thoughts of him, she could not deny it anymore. She wanted him.

 

And she couldn't stop from touching him. It was obvious he wanted her, as well; though his own natural confidence did not waver.

 

"Are you sure it's not you that needs a break?" Elleree asked, dropping one hand to his leg; her palm brushed over his knee and, slowly, her fingertips danced up the length of his muscled thigh, teasing.

 

"Oh, I'm quite fine, I assure you," he said, one brow lifting.

 

Her fingers slipped higher and she was delighted by the answering gleam in his eye.

 

"I'm fine as well."

 

"Prepared to be 'there for me'?"

 

Oh how she loved when he used that tone of voice, so in control, in command, and how she loved pushing his limits to see what might shake those trappings away.

 

"Mmm," Elleree grinned. "Any way you want me."

 

To his credit, he did not react to her tease, instead casually leaning back in his chair to reach for his ale. It seemed he had a plan, intent written across his features and she had a feeling she was going to like whatever came next.

 

As Elmont looked at her, considering, he took a long drink of ale and emptied the glass. "Strip."

 

The glint in his blue eyes and the hint of a smile playing on his lips made her heart beat wildly in her chest, but she tried to maintain some semblance of control, tried to match his calm demeanor even as she suspected he was as eager as her underneath it all.

 

Though the urgency she felt to be in his arms was growing stronger, this playful back and forth between them was too good to give up. The times they had been together before had come about so fast and been over so soon, she found now she wanted to make this moment last as long as possible.

 

So her reply was only the disbelieving arch of one eyebrow, and as she expected, it did not deter him.

 

"If you are in fact doing this for my benefit," he chided, "I think I should be entitled to sit back and enjoy it."

 

Well, he had a point. And she didn't mind, not really. Actually...with the way he was looking at her right now she felt like she could do just about anything he asked. Slay a giant even, if he wanted her to. And she delighted in his shift of mood. They needed this.

 

So she began...

 

Careful not to jar their precarious positions, Elleree managed to scoot her chair back a little so she could stand in front of him. Nimble fingers went to the clasps on the front of her jacket and she removed it within a minute. The buttons down the front of her blouse took longer, and she drew the moment out, letting her fingertips linger on each little cloth-covered stud, slowly parting the material as he watched. When she finished, she shrugged out of her shirt to let it fall to the chair, leaving her in a corset, and a thin chemise under that.

 

Not once did she break Elmont's heated gaze, and the longing, the intent she saw within the blue depths gave her purpose even as she shivered under his scrutiny.

 

Idly, she smoothed her fingers over the laces of her corset and paused.

 

"Shall we move this elsewhere?" Elleree asked, her eyes flicking to the stairway that led to the second floor where his bedroom was.

 

"Of course." He cast her a knowing look as he stood.

 

Once, she had been here before. The first time...their first time and though it seemed quite a long time ago, she remembered everything about it with vivid clarity. And she knew he had quite a large, comfortable bed upstairs.On a night she had thought she might actually freeze to death, alone in the streets - somehow, instead she had ended up in the warm haven of his arms and his bed. The passion they shared had been exhilarating and alarming all at once, and she would never forget a single detail of it.

 

Looking at him now, it was clear to Elleree how affected he was, even as his voice remained even. "It should be nice and warm up there."

 

"How thoughtful," she quipped, and she watched as he moved around the room, distinguishing the candles and the few lanterns, each moment the light growing dimmer around them.

 

When he finished, he made his way back to her and Elleree's throat caught at how handsome he looked, headed toward her - his hair a little disheveled, his black tunic clinging to his muscled frame.

 

She wanted him so badly, but he seemed to be in no rush at all.

 

Reaching down, Elmont took her hand in his own, the last lantern in the other, and he led her up the stairs to his room.


	6. Hold Me Fast

~ _Hold Me Fast~_  


When they arrived in his bedroom, Elmont closed the door behind them and set the lantern on the night stand. He took a moment to shut the side panel, dimming the light that shone from the candle before he perched on the bed, which dipped as he sat upon it. The room was exactly as Elleree remembered, warm and inviting, not overly large or lavish, but more so than any place she had ever called home.

The corner of her mouth turned up as she considered his anticipatory expression and Elleree ran her fingers up the length of her corset to the uppermost tie. She played with it for a moment, teasing him,but then turned and sat on the chair in the corner instead, bending over to remove her boots. The sound of Elmont's punctuated breath in mock-irritation made her giggle.

"Patience," she told him. "This storm isn't quitting anytime soon."

"No. I don't believe it is."

His words and the tone of his voice made her skin tingle and she peeked up at him under lowered lashes as she worked at the laces to her boots. Still seated on the bed, he had leaned back on his hands and was watching her with that same heated intent.

The position he took emphasized his muscled chest and she couldn't help staring even as she attempted to pull her boots off. Elmont had never been bulky but lithe, powerful, with a sleek grace. His shoulders and arms were perfect to her - masculine and firm but not overwhelming. Something like his own confident but humble personality, she thought.

The image in her mind of taut, smooth skin, stretched tight over toned muscled, and how long it had been since she had been afforded a good look, made her hasten her movements and she had her boots removed within a few seconds.

Unable to keep from grinning she rose, delighting in the way his eyes brightened as she stood in front of him.

The corset was next; expert fingers loosened the laces at the top that held the stiff material to her breasts, keeping them bound. The corset parted little by little under her ministrations and she enjoyed the freeing feeling as much as the way Elmont was watching, his gaze fixed on the movement of her fingers.

Carefully, she plucked at each lace, pulling, untying....

Until finally she was able to let the restricting garment fall away. She could not miss the flare of heat that flashed in his eyes.

It only took a minute for her to shimmy out of her dark trousers and her tights, sliding them down her legs as he watched and then she was standing before Elmont wearing only a thin chemise that slipped off of one shoulder and just barely skimmed the tops of her thighs.The material clung to the curve of her hips and she plucked at it once, a little anxious caught in his stare. "Your turn," she smiled.

He returned the expression with a lift of his brow. "You aren't done yet."

"Oh no." She slid her fingers over the thin material that barely covered her body. "You have to earn this."

Elmont laughed quietly. "Fine then. Would you care to do it for me?"

Elleree almost rolled her eyes but resisted. Because actually she didn't really mind that either. And at least when she touched him she could let herself believe he was there, he was really alright, still alive and here with her.

She moved toward him, her footsteps whisper soft on the rug that covered his wooden floor.  His eyes never left hers, and Elleree felt a sort of strength she never had before - in herself, and them...and the way it was so obvious just how much he wanted her.

As she came near, his legs shifted, separating so she could move between them and allowing her to come closer. She stopped where she stood for a moment, not touching him but so close before she dropped to her knees. Casting him a coy look, she smiled and set to work removing his boots first.

They came off easily enough and she tossed them aside then slowly ran her hands up his legs, over his knees and thighs... Through the material of his pants, she felt his muscles flex under her light touch.

Rising carefully, she stood again, eyeing him. Moving as slow as she could manage, she climbed onto his lap, but sat back on his thighs so there was still some space between them.

The material of his dark shirt was soft as she ran her fingers up and down his torso before catching the bottom edge and pulling upward. Elmont ducked and lifted his arms at the same time, making it easier for her to take the shirt off and she cast it behind her, not caring where it landed, only needing to touch his body.

The skin of his chest was smooth and warm, and Elleree ran her fingers over the muscled planes, through the hair that dusted his chest and led down. As her fingertips traced the lines of his abdomen, she felt the muscles there clench at the same time his hands clasped her hips, squeezing. Lifting her chin, she met his eyes and her throat caught at the blue-fire of his gaze.

_Heaven help me._

Before she could even think, he was pulling her closer, tugging on her hips and kissing her like he was starving.

Elleree knew she was.

And she knew she would never be able to get enough of this man.

__  
  
  



	7. Closer to Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from Hopeless Wanderer by Mumford & Sons. Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think

 

* * *

 

**_~ Closer to Heaven ~_ **

* * *

 

_You heard my voice, I came out of the woods by choice_   
_Shelter also gave their shade, and in the dark I have no name_   
_So leave that click in my head, and I will remember the words that you said_   
_Left a clouded mind and a heavy heart, but I was sure we could see a new start_

_You brought me out from the cold_   
_Now, how I long, how I long to grow old_

* * *

This, here, now...with Elmont, on his bed, in his lap, and the way he was looking at her...Elleree could not imagine anything better.

One strong hand slid from her hip to her lower back, urging her closer and she slipped her own hands up and over his muscled shoulders, looping her arms around his neck. They kissed, again and again, slow at first - the gentle press of his mouth to hers - but with every touch of their lips the passion between them increased and each of his kisses became more eager.

Little by little, Elleree found herself moving closer until she was flush against his body, every inch of her pressed to every inch of him. Her knees sunk into the softness of the bed below them, enough to allow her to rest her weight against him, bringing her even closer.

The heated kiss broke on a shared gasp and Elmont's arm tightened around her waist as his mouth dropped to her shoulder, bared by the slipping of her chemise.

"Elleree," he murmured, sighing softly.

"Mmmm."

As he nipped at the curve of her shoulder, the soft hairs of his goatee made her sensitive skin tingle. Pressing closer, she could feel him hardening beneath her already, and she could not help herself, rocking her hips into his.

A low moan rumbled from his chest when she moved against him so she did it again, earning the same response. On her lower back, his fingers tightened, keeping her pressed to him and he turned his head so his lips were now tickling her neck.

Her own hands slipped lower to caress the hard planes of Elmont's broad back and Elleree savored the heat of his skin under her fingertips. Shifting again, she wanted, _needed_ to be closer even as he continued nuzzling the over-sensitive skin where her neck met her shoulder, making her entire body buzz in anticipation.

The coarse material of his breeches was rubbing on the delicate skin of her inner thighs, however, and she found it was starting to feel abrasive and a bit uncomfortable. Elleree tried to shift her legs without losing contact, but to no use; his pants really needed to come off. Finally she pulled back, pressing her palms to his chest and leveled him with a serious stare to attempt to keep him from completely distracting her again from her goal of getting him naked.

He met her eyes, casting her a mock-frown as she moved away from him.

Her lips twitched, but she managed not to laugh at his disappointed expression. "You're rubbing me the wrong way," she explained.

"I've never had any complaints before..."

Elleree did laugh at this, and lifted on her knees, removing herself from his lap. "I believe I had a task to complete, Captain, and I will not let you distract me from my goal."

"Quite admirable," he grinned, eyes glinting.

Elleree gave a little push to his shoulder, and shuffled across the bed. "Lay back."

Elmont complied, swinging his legs up and stretching his form along the length of the large bed. Hands resting at his sides, he looked up at Elleree kneeling beside him as soon as he'd settled, his expression expectant.

Unable to help herself, she grinned and leaned down to press her mouth to his. Slowly, she caressed his lips with her own, and she felt one hand lift to twine within her hair as he kissed her back.

_Too, too good._

Outside the rain beat a furious pattern on the roof, much louder here on the upper floor of Elmont's home. Gusts of wind buffeted the walls but to no avail. This, their haven, was safe and sound against all manners of intrusions, at least for tonight.

When she sat up again, she looked at him, her fingers sweeping across his chest. "How do you feel?" she murmured, her voice quieter than she'd meant it to be.

"Quite glad you came," he answered. "And...uncomfortably overdressed." As he said this, he shifted his hips and her smile widened.

"Well, we can't have that." Slowly she let her fingertips skim down his chest to his abdomen, tracing the soft line of dusky cinnamon colored hair that trailed down from his navel.

Once again, his hips jerked as her hands fell upon the clasp to his pants and she had to bite her lip at the swell of happiness and arousal that washed across her. Anxiousness urged her to hurry along, to rush through this so she could flee again - to make sure she was never in any one place long enough to face the consequences - but she forced herself to hold back, to slow down. Elmont deserved so much more...if he wanted it, and she was beginning to think perhaps she could let herself have more as well. When she was alone with him, it was the only time she felt like nothing else mattered, not her class or lack of money or anything. He cared for _her_ and that was something worth holding on to.

So she willed her trembling fingers to calm.

Carefully, she undid the buckle and couldn't help rubbing her fingers over the skin of his lower abdomen, just below the loosened waistband. As she did, Elleree looked up to watch his expression and was happy to find him entirely affected by the simple touch. His eyes closed briefly as she teased him, and she could see his breathing had hitched.

Emboldened, she continued, loosening the material just enough so she would be able to slide it over his tapered hips and down.

Eager and anxious, still trembling a little, she hesitated for one moment before she continued. The light from the lantern on the stand was low, casting a soft golden glow to the room, but her eyes had long adjusted and his body, stretched out on his bed, was clear to her.

This was nothing new; it was not that she had never seen and felt all of him before, she had - but this slow stripping and unbuilding of every barrier between them, in such clear light, literally as well as figuratively, was entirely foreign. Elleree knew it was what she wanted, so much, but still it was difficult and she took a breath.

The last time they had been together had been months ago - late, late at night, in a tiny dark room at the Inn. She could barely remember how it had started, beyond an ache of loneliness and a blur of passion - but she knew it had been fast and wonderful and she had left as soon as he fell asleep, with a gentle kiss to his brow and a flare of regret. But this...

Elleree looked to the candle within the lamp...she could reach it from here if she wanted, a quick blow and the light would be out...but Elmont touched her wrist before tangling his fingers with hers.

"Leave it," he rumbled, sliding his other hand up her bare leg and back down."I don't want to miss anything."

Elleree nodded and her mouth curved in a faint smile. He was right of course, _always bloody right._

Moving closer, she hooked her fingers in the waist of his breeches and as slow and careful as she could manage, she pulled the material over his hips and down, so he was covered only by his thin underclothes. Barely covered... She held her breath.

"Almost there," he teased.

Startled, Elleree glanced up at his face, realizing she had been staring, and she felt her cheeks warm.

"Patience..." She chided him, repeating herself from earlier and he chuckled in reply.

Elleree swallowed, her heart fluttering at both the sound of his husky laugh and the heat in his eyes. The light in the room was not bright, but still she felt a wave of shyness. As much as she wanted this, she was not quite ready to strip him naked, lying before her as he was.

But she could not help taking a second to fully admire him, his hair tousled, expression ardent but content. On display, his form was near perfection, muscled shoulders and arms, broad chest, powerful legs and barely covered - she could see he was quite anxious for her.

So she bought time, lying down beside him instead and she pulled his face to hers for another kiss. Without hesitation he kissed her back, encouraging her to open to him, his tongue sweeping through her mouth, and she let her hands slide around his waist to slip into his underclothes.

Gentle fingers explored smooth skin until she was cupping his backside and she gave the firm muscles a little squeeze. His reaction was instantaneous and addicting, a quiet masculine groan that made her stomach flutter, made her _yearn_ , so she squeezed again and his hips jerked, pressing himself into her body.

Elleree closed her eyes even as she tilted her head back, his mouth sliding to the arch of her throat, but she was encouraged by his obvious eagerness. Turning her wrists, she used them to start in drawing his remaining clothes down his hips. When she had pushed them as far as she could, reluctantly she removed her hands from his warm skin to continue.

Catching the material in her fingers, she drew them further down his legs, as far as she could reach, letting her fingertips caress his legs at the same time. Elmont rumbled his approval and rolled over, quick to help in removing his underwear the rest of the way.

Then he returned to her, the full length of his body pressed along hers. The soft chemise was the only thing between them while she laid on her back beneath him. He smiled down at her, smoothing the loose wisps of her auburn hair away from her face. With a light tug on her messy plait, he slid his fingertips along the length of the twined strands, catching the tie at the end and pulling it free.

Carefully, he threaded his fingers through her hair, loosing it in tousled waves to spread across the bed. Lifting her chin, she leaned up to kiss him again - a simple, slow press of her mouth to his.

He shifted, and she felt how eager and ready he was... Her throat caught and she could feel the beat of her heart thudding within her chest, quicker and quicker.

When he pulled away, she whispered his name and before she even realized he had sat up, his palms were sliding up her thighs...

* * *

_tbc_


	8. Hope on Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think :) Thank you

 

  
_So when your hope's on fire_   
_But you know your desire_   
_Don't hold a glass over the flame_   
_Don't let your heart grow cold_   
_I will call you by name_   
_I will share your road_

* * *

"Lift your hips, love." The tone of Elmont's voice was roughened, low, and Elleree obeyed without hesitation. Any shyness she had felt before was quickly receding with the heat and pleasure of his touch. The chemise, the only piece of clothing left, was gone and forgotten over the side of the bed in a heartbeat leaving her bare and trembling in eager anticipation.

He was quick to cover her body again, skin to skin, and the sensation of his solid form on her and over her sent a flash of heat through her blood. _How could something so simple feel so good?_

"I - " Elleree gasped for breath as he bent his head to her, nipping at the pulse in her neck. His goatee grazed her collarbone in that wonderful way he had of teasing her. "John..." she breathed again and he lifted his head to look at her, eyes pure blue-fire.

"Elle." He cast her a faint, knowing smile.

"I - "

"Hmm?" He kissed her chin, her cheek, the curve of her ear and the lobe before meeting her gaze again.

"I'm - really glad you let me in."

Elmont gave a quiet chuckle and traced the curve of her lower lip with his fingertip. "I'm sorry I was cross."

"It's okay." Elleree shook her head and kissed his finger. "I'd like to start trying to make you happy more often than I make you cross...though I can't make any promises," she grinned.

Elmont smiled back and as he leaned down to kiss her he rubbed his body against hers so she could feel him. "That sounds wonderful." He moved again, pressing himself to the gentle swell of her thigh, hot and hard, and Elleree bit her lip to keep from crying out. She wanted him so badly...

But for now, he seemed content with the teasing kisses, nipping and soothing her skin, affectionate caresses on her arms, her shoulders, her hips. So good, but designed to leave her aching for more. Heat and desire built steadily within her until she thought she might burst. Lifting one hand, she ran her fingers through his disheveled hair, savoring the softness of the strands.

Elmont kissed her again, delicious, slow, open-mouthed kisses and Elleree gasped his name. "John...please..."

Finally, _finally_ he gave in to her plea and pulled back to look at her. The sheer intensity of the heat in his eyes surprised her. But it only made her want him more and he seemed to sense this, or maybe he shared the sentiment because in the next moment he whispered her name back to her and his attentions increased.

Balancing on one arm, Elmont skimmed the other hand down her torso, sweeping across her stomach and lower, to her center. At first his touch upon her was so light she thought she might fly apart out of unfulfilled longing but then it strengthened, a little more. Gentle fingertips caught the slickness of her arousal and she cried out as he stroked her, deeper but still so softly.

Elleree arched her back in pleasure, pressing her hips into his touch and tossing her head back, silently begging for more. But he kept his pace.

The soft hairs of his facial hair tickled on the flat of her chest as he bent his head to her, and he caught the tip of her breast between his lips, kissing and sucking, twirling his tongue around the stiffened peak, increasing her need for him even more.

 _This is torture_ , Elleree thought, wishing he would just come to her already even as she spread her legs just a little further to give him better access.

Deft fingers continued their gentle motions - circling, sliding, caressing. Drawing Elleree further and further into pleasure. A pause, and then he slid two fingers deep inside of her, testing and teasing. And Elleree gasped for breath.

_Yes. More. Please._

She had no idea if she had said the words or only thought them, but again, it seemed he _knew_.

With a heavy breath, Elmont lifted away from her. Suddenly his touch stilled and he was kneeling between her legs.

"Elleree?"

 _Yes_ , she sighed.

Then he was sliding his swollen length inside of her... _slow_... _deliberate_. Elleree thought nothing had ever felt this good, it had never been this good, and she could hardly breathe.

When he was buried inside of her body, he lowered his torso so they were skin to skin again, resting on his forearms above her. His blue eyes met and held hers.

 _Too good, too much._ She tightened her inner muscles around him.

"Elle -" He gasped and she felt the puff of air against her cheek.

"Yes..." Tilting her hips, she brought him further into her body and he gave a quiet groan as he slid deeper. There was a long moment while they clung to one another, then his hips flexed against her...

At first, each movement was carefully measured, slow and precise. Each stroke within her sent a sizzle of need through her body, sparking heat and desire. His breathing grew shorter, she could feel his heart thudding in his chest. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his waist and she slid her palms down... She couldn't help herself, her fingers gripping his buttocks again, urging him closer, harder and he moaned, his voice hoarse with need.

Pure, electric sensation created a haze of shared pleasure around them and his movements became stronger, more erratic. Elleree could feel the delicious promise of release coiling within her belly and she hoped he was feeling the same thing. Lifting her hands back up to clutch his muscled shoulders, she hooked her knees at his hips, doing her best to meet each of his thrusts.

His lips moved to the shell of her ear, his breath tickling, and he groaned her nickname as he moved even deeper within her, his pelvis circling against hers.

And everything came together in one perfect, undeniable moment.

Heat and pleasure shot through her as she tensed hard, then every muscle relaxed in wave after overwhelming wave. She felt her entire body shudder and she clenched tight around his length, crying out as she came. All her senses were nearly lost to the pure joy of her climax, but dimly, she felt him pulse, hot, inside of her and she reveled in the sound of his own shout of release.

His hips pumped his length into her a few more times before he slowed and stilled, but Elleree kept him close, arms and legs circled around him, pressing her hips to his as she let the last surges of pleasure wash across her.

They laid together, time meaningless, slipping away unheeded, as they held each other.

Love and joy swelled deep within her chest, and Elleree felt a tear slip from beneath closed eyelids to slide across her cheek. In the next moment, Elmont lifted his head to trace the path of the tear with his lips, but he did not speak.

Nothing about this felt real to Elleree, but slowly the world came back to her, proving to her that it was - the sound of the falling rain on the roof, the dim glow of the lantern on the bedside table, and Elmont...the entirety of his presence.

At some point he slipped out of her, but she did not recall when. He maneuvered them underneath the heavy blankets, never losing his hold on her, and as soon as they were settled he pulled her tight against his chest, his arms wrapped securely around her, without even bothering to blow out the candle in the lantern. It would burn out, eventually, on its own. And it seemed he was unwilling to let go of her for even a second.

Elleree could not remember ever feeling this happy before, or even imagining a feeling like this existed and she made a silent vow to herself to fight for it, do whatever was necessary to keep this flame alive, no matter how challenging it seemed.

This was the last thought she had before she succumbed to sleep, content and sheltered in Elmont's embrace.

* * *

 


	9. A New Light

 

* * *

When Elmont woke, streams of gray pre-dawn light only just beginning to filter through the dusty windows, she was still in his arms and he could not help the quiet, contented sigh that escaped him.

Every other time she had come to him, ended up here...every other time he had given in to her and his own desire - which had not been often - she'd been long gone before the bright light of morning could cast the pall of regret over their indiscretions.

But now, this time, she seemed in no hurry to go anywhere at all. In fact, she was sound asleep, small and warm, curled up at his side with her head nestled against his shoulder.

And it felt...nice.

Under his thick blanket her hand rested on his stomach and one of her legs was crossed with his. The press of soft skin all along his side and down, from her thigh to her ankle, was a delicious feeling against him and it called to mind a host of other sensations that stirred both his body and his heart.

Odd though, he couldn't help thinking to himself. It had never felt quite like this before - quite so intimate. But then he'd never seen that look in her eyes before last night. Honest worry that had given way to relief and...gratefulness, utter happiness, when she'd touched him.

This side of Elleree, soft and vulnerable - he wasn't sure if he'd ever even considered it existed within her. So often she seemed hard as stone - a necessity, he knew, from the challenges she had faced her entire life. If pressed he would have to admit he'd always admired her strength and tenacity but it seemed futile to go searching or hoping for anything more, anything deeper.

Elmont had known her a long, long time, and it was true he knew how to make her smile, and he knew what would make her sigh his name... But never had he seen her so happy to see him or so eager to stay. Never had he let himself believe she cared that deeply for him.

Until last night.

Perhaps still waters did in fact run deep. While he'd not seen her mask of calm slip even once before (except perhaps a time or two when she was  _really_  angry with him) her emotions, her very essence had seemed to be pouring out of her from the moment she'd walked in his door to see if he was alright, later when she'd tumbled him to the bed and even more so when she'd completely come apart in his arms. More than he'd ever let himself imagine from her.

And he liked that very, very much.

Quietly, careful not to move too much, he shifted just enough so he could look at her face. A mass of auburn tresses were loose over his shoulder, down her back and everywhere, and he lifted one hand to brush the strands away from her face so they fell back to tickle his bicep. In the dim, pale light her hair was a soft shade of brown, streaked with honey highlights, but he knew - in fact, he could recall quite easily - how when it caught the sun it shined a fiery gold-red.

The expression on her face was relaxed, open, beautiful... But she was still sound asleep and he did not wish to disturb her.

So instead of what he wanted to do, which would most certainly rouse her, he settled back into the comfort of his bed, keeping her close to his side. Elmont did not think he would fall back asleep as he was accustomed to rising at first light, but it did not matter. He had every intention of enjoying this moment of holding the woman he cared for to its fullest.

He settled on his back, taking care to keep her close and not jostle her, and let his eyes slide shut. The light that infused his modest room was still quite dim; he thought it must still be overcast and grey outside but he could no longer hear the wind and the rain raging.

It was a simple thing to slip into the peaceful quietness of the moment. The awareness of his senses and thoughts centered on the slow steady rhythm of each breath she took, the expelled air fluttering lightly across his chest and the small movement of her body. He sighed deeply to himself, blissfully _content_ , and wondered if there was any way this could possibly last. Elleree had always been careful to keep a cautious distance between them in the past, but this...this had been different.

The very idea that she had come out here on her own initiative, for the clear purpose of seeing to him...out of obvious care and concern...well it sent some crazy ideas whirling in his head.

Elmont didn't give a damn about the 'noble' British class system. The measure of a man - or woman - he'd found, had little to do with one's social status at birth. Rules were important, and it was his duty to uphold the law to no end, but he had his own personal code of honor - it included respect and discipline and compassion and had nothing to do with how much money one had.

It was true, that Elleree had trouble with following the tenets of the law, but he had seen her good heart and her true intentions - and he did not think her law breaking had ever come from a place of disrespect... And she'd always served her sentence of community service - the times he'd caught her - with the utmost enthusiasm.

People might talk. But Elmont did not care. If he chose to pursue a courtship with Elleree, it was no one else's business. His reasons would be true and the only thing that mattered was that Elleree knew this. Of course now there was Jack and Isabelle, as well. If ever the rules of class had been tossed right out the window...

Elmont knew then, if the woman sleeping at his side wanted him, he would not let anything stand in the way of that.

So the only thing he needed to figure out was if she really wanted him...

At that moment, Elleree snuggled _closer_ , her lips inadvertently brushing his bare chest as she pressed her face into him, her affection and contentedness shining through even in sleep.

He was beginning to think she might.

* * *

Relaxed as he was, Elmont had no idea how much time had passed, but he was drawn out of his semi-meditation by Elleree shifting sleepily at his side as she woke.

Opening his eyes, he blinked a few times as the light in the room was much lighter, sunlight trying to fight its way to shine through a thick curtain of dark grey clouds. Neither was winning but yet they both made their presence known.

Glancing down he saw her eyes were still closed but she moved a little again and his gaze was drawn to the outline of her body under the blankets - the swelling curve of her hips and the length of her legs.

Movements unconscious, his hand slipped down her back to caress her waist and he turned his own body toward hers.

In the next moment she blinked sleepily, her hazel eyes soft in the morning light. He was captivated and found himself just watching her and the way she moved. When her gaze finally lifted to meet his, the corner of her mouth quirked and she snuggled closer. Gentle, delicate fingers slid a little lower across his abdomen and though he knew the gesture was innocent, he had to bite his cheek to keep from gasping out loud at the sensations she sent coursing through him.

A soft sigh escaped her then and she pressed her face to his chest for a moment before looking back up. "Good morning," she murmured, her voice a little breathy.

As she smiled, the gold flecks in her otherwise green eyes seemed to spark to life, as they did when she was happy, and the sight caused that stirring swell of emotion within him once again.

"You stayed," he said.

"Mmmm," Elleree pulled back a little to look at him, the soft strands of her hair rubbing against his arm. "Is that okay? I guess I was tired. I haven't really slept well since..." she trailed off.

"No. I haven't been sleeping well, either."

Elleree was quiet for a moment before she spoke again. "But you slept last night?"

To her credit, she did not look away when she asked this, as he thought she might've done in the past.

His answer was quiet, intimate, definitive.

"Yes."

_Yes_ he had slept because she was safe, and warm, and comfortable in his arms. And only because of that.

Her simple reply held the same meaning, of that he was certain.

"Me too."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Much, much more to come. Any feedback, positive, critical or otherwise is welcome and would be very appreciated, please review :)


	10. In My Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much thanks to Roque Amadi for betaing, her help was invaluable and made this chapter so much better. Please check out her stories! Lyrics in this part are from "In My Life / A Heart Full Of Love" from Les Miserables.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

* * *

_~And my life seems to stop as if something is over and something has scarcely begun~_

* * *

For some time Elmont and Elleree lay in bed, Elleree secure at his side as they enjoyed the feeling of simply being together, just him and her and nothing else. Finally she broke the peacefulness with a punctuated sigh. "I suppose we have to get up..."

But there was nothing Elmont wanted, _needed_ more, than to spend this time with Elleree. Something told him that this was their chance, and he wanted to start it right if he could, so even as she began to sit up, he couldn't help pulling her back against his chest.

"Well, actually..." he started.

 _There was still so much work to do..._ And he had hated leaving, even for the night, but it was true he'd been working non-stop, with no rest, until last night."I have been told to take the day off."

Elleree sat up a little in bed to look at him, her green-gold eyes sparkling with mirth. "A _whole_ day?" she joked, knowing he rarely took any time off at all, save to sleep at night.

Elmont smirked and gave a little pinch at her waist, which produced a cute little squeak on her part, but backfired when her body shifted enticingly against his own and he had to take a quick breath to collect himself.

Elleree however somehow seemed to remain unaffected by the press of their bodies or perhaps she was simply enjoying teasing him too much to show it.

"This is the first night I've been away in a couple days," Elmont explained, attempting to tamp down the desire that was growing from having her so near and so unclothed. "The castle is in ruins and there is much to do..." he cleared his throat. "But I was instructed to come home."

Elleree grinned, propping herself up to look at him. "But who would dare tell Captain Elmont what to do?" she teased. "Did the King order you to take a day off?"

"Actually, yes."

Elleree laughed, but her amusement faded and she raised her eyebrows. "The King...ordered you to stay home."

"Yes," he smiled, enjoying the surprise in her tone.

"And you were going to ignore it, weren't you?" she said, her voice knowing.

Elmont's smile widened and he tightened his hold around her waist, pressing her body a little closer to his. "Perhaps I hadn't stopped to consider my own needs. Until you came...to help me attend to them."

"I couldn't bear to think of your needs going unattended to any longer," she answered, eyes sparkling.

Elmont chuckled quietly.

"Honestly, though, John...the _King_?"

He gave her a mock-frown. "You don't believe me?"

"I - I guess I hadn't thought about it." He saw her throat work as she swallowed."The King must really respect you."

Her expression grew stern as she considered him and he almost chuckled again. "And you must have been working far too hard."

Elmont smiled, but her own expression dimmed and she looked down for a moment, playing with the edge of the blanket. "I suppose I forget how important you are sometimes."

"Why, thank you." Elmont tried to lighten the mood, but she didn't look up and he let his hand slide further around her waist. "Ree - "

"I have no business occupying your time like this," she said quietly, turning away from him as if she was going to get out of bed, but once again he pulled her back.

"Elleree." His voice was firm, but gentle. "I am no more important than any other person, not really. And especially not here with you... None of that matters. Here I am simply John, and the only thing I care about is that you are - at least _moderately_ \- happy."

Elleree smiled faintly and he gave a nearly silent sigh of relief. The last thing he ever wanted was for her to feel lesser in any way.

"I am moderately happy," she answered his teasing by teasing back. "At least."

"Good," Elmont said. "And if I decide I want to make time for you, I believe that is well within my rights."

Elleree nodded in acceptance, and her brightening smile made her look even more beautiful in this moment than he ever remembered her looking. Scooting closer, she laid her head against his chest, one hand making it's way teasingly across his abdomen.

Elmont savored the feeling of her in his arms and couldn't help thinking he'd be quite delighted to spend the entire day in bed with her if she liked. He knew he hold tightened around her smaller frame as she gave a contented sigh, and his hand began it's own trek, rubbing up and down her arm.

After a few moments, she spoke again. "Do you?"

"Do I?" he murmured, entirely caught up in the motion of stroking her arm with his fingers and the feeling of her skin, impossibly soft.

"Do you want to make time for me?"

She shifted, looking up again into his gaze and he let himself study the depth of emotion in her hazel eyes before he answered.

"I do. If you'll let me."

A slow smile came to Elleree's face and she leaned forward to kiss his lips, her entire mood seeming to lift. "Does this mean we get to stay here all day?"

"I think so," he smiled.

"What shall we do?"

"Anything." Elmont pulled her closer, one hand slipping across her hip to caress her thigh. "As long as it doesn't require leaving this bed."

At that moment, his stomach emitted a quiet grumble and Elleree giggled. "Your stomach protests."

Elmont sighed, pushing back the blanket so they could sit up. "I suppose we should keep our strength up."

She laughed, the green and the gold in her eyes glittering and he knew he'd made the right decision to stay with her. "How about that sweet bread and some tea in bed?" Elmont suggested.

"Breakfast in bed?" she grinned."That sounds...wonderful." Her knowing expression was enough to make his breath hitch and he wasn't quite sure how they were going to make it through breakfast but his stomach insisted they at least try.

So they rose from the bed, each pulling on enough articles of clothing to ward off the morning chill. After briefly taking care of personal needs, Elmont went to the kitchen to start the tea while Elleree rebuilt the fire in the main room and then the bedroom.

Because he stayed in the castle most of the time, there were no servants that lived in his home. Honestly he was grateful for the privacy right now. Stealing a glimpse of Elleree as she headed back up the stairs, he admired her body in the light chemise she wore, and remembered the way even after she had pulled it on he could still discern the shape of her curves, still see the outline of her breasts, through the material.

The thought that she might not be so carefree as to walk around his house with so little on if there were servants here was not a welcome one right now; he reveled in this light-hearted, more vulnerable side of her that he knew she rarely let anyone see.

But he didn't want to think about anything else except the woman who was hopefully climbing back into his bed at this very moment.

When the tea was ready, he put a tray together with slices of the sweet bread she had brought on a plate and quickly headed back to his room.

She was indeed back in bed and Elmont shucked his pants before joining her under the blankets. Together they sipped at tea, and nibbled at the bread. It was more delicious than he remembered, light and soft. The glaze drizzled over the top was sweet but not cloying. They chatted quietly about nothing in particular, enjoying each other's company.

When he'd had his fill, he couldn't help but watch her. Before she could reach for it, he picked up the last bite of bread from her plate and held it to her lips. Her eyes heated, blazing a fierce jade, flecked with shining gold and she smiled coyly as she let him slide the bread into her mouth.

As he was about to drop his hand however, she touched his wrist, guiding his hand back and drew the tip of his finger between her lips.

The touch of her tongue tickling the pad of his fingertip sent a thrill of longing through his entire body and his heart thudded as he watched her.

Slowly she licked at his finger, tasting the sweetness of the glaze, he knew, and perhaps his own skin as well. The thought made blood rush through his veins until finally he pulled away so he could kiss her. Pressing his mouth to hers, he wasted no time in deepening the kiss, letting his tongue sweep across hers. A sound of pleasure escaped her throat and Elmont groaned in response...

...but _slow_...so slow. They had all day and he intended to make use of that time so as gently as he could, he broke the kiss and pulled her close, hugging her to his side.

She sighed, her body going soft and pliable in his arms and he molded her to his chest. Bowing his head, he let his lips brush the smooth skin of her bared shoulder, and he breathed in her scent, feminine and uniquely Elleree. The memories of the night before came rushing to mind and he smiled against her skin as he felt her hand smoothing over the planes of his back.

"I don't think I've ever told you how much I care for you, Ree," he murmured, pulling back to meet her smiled at her expression, so honest, her own feelings clear, and he lifted his hand to sweep her tousled hair away from her face.

"How much?" she asked, biting her lip for a moment before breaking into a full grin.

_Was it possible to be this happy? ...and this was only the beginning._

"A great deal."

Elleree laughed quietly, and he swore he saw inchoate tears glistening in her eyes. "I do as well."

Quietness slipped around them as they held each other, peace seeming to flow like a gentle river through and within them.

Elmont gathered her closer in his arms, and kissed her forehead before setting the tray aside and laying back against the pillows. Elleree pressed herself against his body, as close as they could be and tilted her head to look at him. Gentle but sure, she swept her fingers down the line of his jaw, over his goatee and the stubble on his cheek. She traced the curve of his lower lip and gazed at him with such unfettered love he felt his heart clench with an immense swell of emotion. Perhaps it had not been spoken yet, but it did not matter right now.

There could not be anything better in this land than Elleree Rowan. Elmont had no idea what to do now, only that he did not want to let go of her, but beyond that...

Squeezing her hip, he gave a quiet sigh, caught in her gaze entirely.

"I _never_ imagined," she said, her voice quiet, eyes shining. "I never thought I would find anything like this - that I would know real happiness."

Elmont exhaled, overwhelmed by her admission and the realization that he had always felt the same. In the back of his mind, he'd never thought he would actually have time to find someone that would make him this happy, or anyone that would want to share this life with him. And he wanted to tell her, wanted to convey how happy she made him feel, but his voice caught in his throat when he tried.

"Hmm?" She pressed a kiss to his chest before looking back up at him.

Elmont shook his head. "I am lost," he murmured quietly.

Elleree cast him the happiest smile he'd ever seen on her beautiful face. "I am found."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! *Elmont hugs*


	11. Half Way There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been too too busy and sick, I apologize for slow posting! But I hope you all enjoy. Much more to come.
> 
> Please let me know what you like and what you think! :)

_~ Half Way There ~_

* * *

Though desire was buzzing faintly in the air around them, soft and glowing, like a firefly, as Elmont laid back upon his bed again with Elleree secure in his arms, he felt his own tiredness swiftly creeping up once more. At his side, Elleree gave a quiet exhale and snuggled closer to his chest; he felt her breath flutter across his skin and he knew she was feeling sleepy as well.

When she had come to him the night before, her own exhaustion had been obvious, etched into her beautiful features and the flare of worry he'd felt for her had been instantaneous and utterly annoying.

How many times had he told himself to get ahold of his silly emotions? To not let himself fall for her - a girl, a thief, who had nothing she was able to give, nothing to share, nothing she wanted from him...

So he had tried, valiantly, to fight the stir of emotion in his chest, the swell of love he so desperately did not want to feel at the sight of her tired and weary on his doorstep.

But she had persisted; and perhaps his heart had always known.

_Oh, how his men would guffaw if they heard him spouting on about emotions and love and his heart!_

But his good-natured mood was cut short.

 _Crawe_...

At the thought of his best man, grief seized him, forced him to screw his eyes shut in pain and he pulled Elleree closer to his side.

She hugged him back, her arm slipping around his waist tightly as if she knew, and then relaxed again, her breath falling soft and even.

He was tired still as well, so even though a small - _well, not so small_ \- part of him wanted to prove how much he cared for her once again, he let his body and mind relax as sleep crept closer and closer.

They had both rested well the night before but that had been the first time in days and days for him, and from the sound of it, for Elleree as well. In fact he had not even slept the night before the beanstalk had sprouted as he had laid awake worried for Isabelle. The prospect of her ever-nearing arranged marriage upset her greatly - that much was clearly obvious to Elmont.

And the truth was he felt a great deal of disquiet about it himself - not only for the sake of Isabelle's well-being, which he considered his responsibility but because he considered her a dear friend as well. And he'd had a bad feeling about Roderick from the start.

Now thankfully that was all sorted, the princess was happy and happily in love and he was here with Elleree. Elmont couldn't help but playfully dread the squeal of joy Isabelle would surely let loose when she found out about this. He sighed, but still a smile tugged at his mouth. Isabelle was like a sister to him and he knew her happiness for him would be as great as his happiness for her that she had found Jack.

With that final thought, Elmont let himself settle further into the comfort of his bed with Elleree cuddled to his side and let his mind succumb to the blissfulness of contented sleep.

* * *

When Elmont woke next he was quite surprised to find himself emerging from a deep, restful sleep. And by the look of the late afternoon sunlight shining softly through his west facing window, he had slept for quite awhile. The second surprise was that he quickly realized he was very much alone.

Fear slashed through him as his heart sank at the prospect of her fleeing once again but it was dashed in the next moment as he found her chemise laying atop the sheets near the pillow. A heavy breath left him in a whoosh and he lay back on the bed, his fingers curling around the soft material she had left behind. Unable to help himself he brought her shirt to his cheek, inhaling the scent of her that still clung to her shirt and remembering how divine it had been to strip her of it.

With a grin he closed his eyes and wondered what she was wearing, if anything at all. Perhaps she was wandering about downstairs naked.

A moment passed, lost in the wondrous image that had formed in his mind, then Elmont pushed himself up from the mattress, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, feeling refreshed and full of new life. After a quick moment of consideration, he reached for his trousers where they had been left on the floor and pulled them on. Dragging his hand through his hair, he left swiftly from the room to find Elleree.

As the knight descended the stairs, he spotted Elleree straight away, stirring a pot of something over the flames in the hearth. Much to his dismay, she was clothed - but as he looked closer he saw she was wearing one of his shirts and he smiled at the flutter it caused in his belly. When he approached her she straightened and turned to grin at him.

"Well, hello there, sleepy-head."

Elmont chuckled and slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her close for a quick kiss.

"I missed you when I woke," he murmured, nuzzling the soft patch of skin below her ear and he felt her shiver in his arms.

"I wanted to start supper for you," she answered after a moment, pulling back to smile for him. "It's getting quite late you know."

"I must've been more tired than I thought," he sighed. "I did find your shirt."

Elleree gave him a quick kiss. "Good. I didn't want you to think I had left."

"Mmmm." Elmont pulled her closer, pressing the length of her body to his and kissed her again, lingering a bit longer this time. "I rather hoped it meant you were wandering about down here with nothing on, but now that I've seen you in this -" he paused to rub his hand over her lower back, sliding his tunic across her skin - "I think I like it."

Elleree laughed. "I thought you might. Though if you think you might prefer me with nothing, we can always try that later," she added, her hazel eyes glittering.

Elmont gave a low rumbling growl and brought his mouth down to hers again but she stopped him after one second with a hand to his bare chest.

"After supper," she said. "I don't want it to burn and I know you must be hungry."

With a mock sigh, Elmont stepped back. "If you insist, my love. What are you making?"

"A stew," she smiled. "With the leftover meat and potatoes."

"It smells delicious."

"Thank you. Just a bit longer, I think."

Elmont nodded and squeezed her waist gently while he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm going to clean up. Be back, darling."

Elleree smiled again, her green-gold eyes lit with joy and Elmont found himself wondering what he had done to deserve this. How strange it was that life could turn so fast. But he knew now that he had her, there was no force that could take her from his arms again.

With haste, Elmont went upstairs and washed his face and body. He shaved the edges of his goatee and tried to straightened his hair, at least somewhat, before he put on a clean tunic and pants.

Then, anxious to be in her presence, he hurried back downstairs and found Elleree setting bowls of stew and a loaf of bread out on the table.

His stomach rumbled at the sight and the smell and he realized he was quite hungry though it was just late afternoon. The only other thing he'd eaten was the sweet bread from that morning. So he sat down on the other side of Elleree and eagerly began to eat the stew she had made. The flavor was delicious, the meat and potatoes tender, the stew nice and thick and Elmont moaned his appreciation.

"Good?" Elleree laughed after taking her own bite.

"The best," Elmont agreed. "I do love everything you cook."

"Well, I can't make many things, but I'm glad you like it."

Elmont loved to cook when he had the chance but the fact that Elleree had wanted to cook for him, in his home, sent that swell of emotion through his chest again.

He loved her. He knew this. And he thought she felt the same but he also knew it would be wise not to push her too far, too fast. Though in general he tried not to ever be ruled by his emotions, Elleree seemed to prove a constant exception. He did not regret anything that had happened between them, but he wanted to marry her, as soon as possible. Not only because it was proper, because he felt he should, but because he _wanted_ to, with all his heart.

Elmont had a feeling she would not be as eager as him, however. She had spent most of her life very much alone, and it would be a difficult idea for her to adjust to.

When they finished with their early supper, Elmont built up the fire and they sat cuddled together on the couch in front of the roaring flames as the clouds began to gather again outside, hiding the sun and bringing more rain, a soft pitter-patter of drops hitting the window within a few moments.

Sighing softly, Elmont pulled Elleree closer, his arm wrapped around her and he dropped a kiss to her hair.

"So what do we do now, Captain?" Elleree asked softly after a few minutes.

He knew she meant with _them_ , with this relationship, whatever it was they started. "Anything we want, I suppose." His answer was simple, wanting to allow her to guide the conversation, more aware than ever of not spooking her.

Elleree took a breath and he felt her shift against him though he didn't sense any tension coming from her.

"I don't know what to do," she said finally. "I don't know where to start. I feel like I don't know anything...about this..."

"I know I think about you every single day."

Elleree turned to smile up at him and he thought he'd never seen anything quite so beautiful. "Me too," she murmured.

Unable to help himself he tickled her side; she squirmed against him and he chuckled.

"Ree," he said her name, his voice low, when she had settle at his side again. "Whatever happens...I know now, I don't ever want to leave your side. I - I was careful not to hope before...but now I hope - I wish for you to stay."

"For how long?" She asked with a hint of a teasing smile.

Elmont smiled in return. "For - as long as possible. There's no need to rush to anything, but I want you to know I want to be with you. Forever, if you'll have me."

Elleree's throat worked as she swallowed and she nodded, her eyes glistening in the firelight.

"But we'll take it slow. Day by day." Lifting one hand, he ran his forefinger over her cheek, the line of her jaw, reveling in the softness of her skin and thinking of everywhere else he wanted to touch her again. "One night at a time."

Elleree nodded once more and Elmont tugged on her waist, shifting her and pulling her closer to his body as he felt desire begin to flare within him.

"We can start with the rest of today...and tonight if you wish it."

"Are you asking me to stay again?" Her voice was quiet, almost a whisper and he saw her gaze drop to his mouth as she leaned toward him.

"For as long as you can."

Elmont felt her breath on his lips when she answered. "Yes."

He thought she smiled then but he wasn't entirely sure as he'd already pulled her flush against him, his arms tight around her body, and lowered his mouth to hers for a searing kiss.

_tbc..._

* * *


	12. Fall For You

 

* * *

 

_~ Fall For You ~_

* * *

Supper was finished, a fire was blazing in the hearth and it was beginning to storm again, the light outside the window turning hazy with rain.

Elleree revelled it the fact that there was nothing left to do but enjoy the rest of the day and night with this wonderful, incredible man. She'd never felt so lucky - she'd never felt lucky at all until this moment - and she meant to savor every second, as they were well on their way to doing.

Somehow, as he'd kissed the sense right out of her, they'd managed to maneuver themselves on the couch so Elleree was laying back against the cushions and Elmont was hovering over her, his hand pressed to the couch next to her head, holding his body aloft as his mouth pressed searchingly to hers.

The other hand was skimming across her skin, down the slope of her neck to the curve of her breast. Elleree sighed as his mouth left hers to follow the same path, the contrast between his warm lips and his goatee making her skin tingle.

As his hand brushed her side, skimmed over her waist, his fingertips hit a sensitive spot on the curve of her hip making her shiver, but it tickled a bit too much after a moment and her body instinctively jerked away from his touch as she laughed.

Elmont lifted his head to smile at her, but the sudden movement of her body caught him off guard and as her shoulder bumped the arm he was braced on his hand slipped off the couch and his body landed on hers with a muffled _oomph_ from Elleree.

While the press of his hips to hers felt quite nice, the truth was that the Captain was heavy. Damn heavy, and Elleree suddenly found her breath hitching, not out of anticipation.

"You're really -" she gasped, laughing as Elmont fumbled to get his arms beneath him so he was no longer crushing her " - _heavy_ ," she breathed when he finally lifted away from her, though she was glad he was not wearing any of his armor.

Leaning forward, the knight kissed the tip of her nose, his eyes shining. "Sorry, love," he murmured.

Elleree hummed her forgiveness with a slow smile, which he returned before he gracefully turned his body, sitting up and pulling her onto his lap.

"You keep calling me that," Elleree said softly as she settled on top of him, a much safer place, she thought, and looped her arms around his neck.

"Love?" he asked. His eyes, a dark storm-blue, studied her intently.

"Mmm."

"Do I offend?" He asked carefully.

Elleree shook her head. "No. I like it. I -"

She wasn't sure what else she was going to say but the sparkle in his eyes at her words caught her a little off guard, and she grinned. He was happy. She made him happy; _this_ made him happy and she felt a stiring of...well, love she guessed.

The thought sent a rushing thrill through her blood. It was both exciting and terrifying, but she wasn't about to let something as silly as _love_ get in the way of making this relationship work.

He deserved someone that made him happy, he deserved her at her best and she swore an oath to herself she would notgive up.

None of that mattered right now though, not when she was wrapped so tightly in his arms, when she could feel his entire body, hard and masculine beneath her own.

Just like she'd survived everything else in her life, she'd take this one moment at a time, and in this moment all she cared about was that they were together.

She thought he felt the same and he proved it as he pulled her closer for another kiss, pressing into her, letting her feel how much he wanted her.

Elleree sighed as he coaxed her mouth open to deepen their kiss and she let her body sink further into his. The shyness she had felt the night before felt like a distant, distant memory and she wanted nothing more than to have nothing between them.

So her hands set to work...

* * *

The rain was beginning to fall again outside. Autumn was here, cold weather and grey skies taking precedence out there, but in here...

John Elmont repressed a groan as he felt Elleree's nimble fingers go to work on tracing the muscles of his torso underneath the fabric of his tunic.

It was definetly warming up just fine in here.

 _Control_ , he told himself, _control..._

In the next moment though she pulled back to lift the shirt over his head and the movement pressed her hips to his - her softness molding perfectly to him, the pressure so exquisite he had to break the kiss to gasp for breath.

"God, Elleree." His voice sounded hoarse even to his own ears but he didn't care. "I need you..." Elmont felt his carefully structured restraint slipping away, shredding apart as it never had before. He had always been so careful with Elleree Rowan - as if she was a fine piece of crystal ready to shatter at any wrong touch, any wrong word, but his heart and his mind were telling him with no doubt that he needn't do that anymore.

She was here, she was sure and solid and she was not leaving.

Elmont wanted nothing more than to lose himself in her completely.

" _Yes._ " Elleree melted into him and for a moment he thought she had answered his thought but then he remembered he had spoken a moment ago.

"I need you too." Her voice was whisper-soft, her lips moving against his skin as she pressed her face to his neck. He shuddered and his hands dropped to her hips. She was rocking against him, making him harder with each moment and he struggled to still her. _Upstairs... We should go upstairs..._ But then she moaned and the sound undid him and he found himself pulling her closer instead of pushing her away. He thought he could feel of the heat of her even through the layers of clothes they still wore and he felt another strip of his control shred away.

"Shall we - bedroom... ?" He finally managed to ask her between heated, needy kisses.

Elleree only moaned again and pulled away from him. _Finally_ , he thought, he could take one second and regain a measure of his control.

But no. She'd only pulled away to remove his _other_ tunic. The one she was wearing.

The look in her eyes, and the way she was clinging to him, now only half-dressed caused something to snap within him. Something he thought he would never recover and he never wanted to. This woman drove him mad in the most wonderful way possible.

"Elleree..." His voice was as he'd never heard it before.

"Please..." she answered.

He moved so fast Elleree was left in a bewildered heap on the cushions of the couch, her eyes wide and her chest heaving with each breath.

Elmont's hands went quickly to work on his trousers, undoing the fly and then easing them carefully over his straining erection and down his hips. God, he didn't think he'd ever been this hard before.

Elleree watched rapt, her eyes dropping to the physical evidence of his arousal. While the night before she had been hesitant and unsure, shy and reserved - now she studied him unabashedly and it only made him want her more.

Her own pants were loose on her hips and Elmont kneeled down to remove them quickly, groaning quietly when he found, like him, she wore nothing underneath.

Though the storm had gathered strength, it was still afternoon and the light that filled the room was grey but ever present and Elmont reveled in the sight of her bare before him.

Once again, he thought he should really take her upstairs to the bed, be a gentleman... It was bad enough they were acting so impetuously but she reached for him and sighed his given name and every other thought but obliging her fled his mind.

Cautious, he perched at her side on the couch and hovered over her again, braced on one forearm while his mouth dropped to taste her skin, making a path across her collarbone but it was only a moment later she nudged his shoulders and he turned, getting the message, so he was sitting and she was climbing onto his lap.

Her ivory skin was so, so soft...he let his hands press against her sides and then make their way up so he was cupping each full breast, the weight of them filling his palms.

The breath caught in her throat as he began to knead them gently and he skimmed his calloused thumbs across the soft peaks, making the skin tighten with arousal.

Looking up at her, Elmont watched her face as he caressed her and the blush that had blossomed on the apples of her cheeks began to spread. Her hair was tousled around her shoulders in tangled honey brown waves and she arched her back a little, leaning into his touch. He thought there was nothing more beautiful than her, right now.

Everything else seemed to fall away in this moment - his duty, the stress and worry, everything that happened and Elmont felt hope come again into his heart.

Even though he desperately wanted to be inside of her he fought to maintain some semblance of control. He kissed her again as she wriggled on his lap, his tongue sweeping boldly across her own as his hands dropped to her legs. He thought of all he wanted to do to her, each inch of her skin that he wanted to taste and tease.

But Elleree seemed to have her own agenda in mind.

In a complete turn around from the night before, now her hands were exploring his body without hesitation.

The soft tips of her fingers brushed through the hair in the center of his chest, then over his flat nipples and he gasped at the sensation. Elleree grinned, and touched him there again, firmer and Elmont couldn't help a quiet growl at her teasing, his hands clenching over her bare thighs where they were resting.

Elleree gave a quiet laugh and leaned back on his lap. He spread his knees a little to better brace her weight and let himself sink further back into the cushions, allowing her the space to explore as she'd never taken the chance to do so before.

Soft and questing, her fingers trailed down to his stomach, making little teasing swirling patterns before coming to the line of fine hair that started just below his navel and trailed down...

Elmont clenched his eyes shut, his body tight with anticipation. He felt her shift again, and then her arm brushed across his thigh and her fingers were wrapping lightly around his length. A loud groan escaped him, and he had to bite his lip to maintain control and keep from thrusting wildly into her touch.

Elleree gave a soft sigh, and stroked her hand slowly, experimentally over him once and then again. Elmont rocked his hips and she did it again. The feeling was intoxicating.

She had never touched him there before - too shy, or reserved, or unsure - and Elmont had, of course, not minded in the least as he already felt he was asking far too much of her in just being his lover.

But now that she _was_ touching him...

He groaned again and forced himself to open his eyes. As he did, he immediately caught sight of Elleree, her gaze fixed on him and what she was doing to him, arousal and desire making her eyes glitter a fierce jade.

She smiled, and looked up to meet his gaze, even as she continued to stroke him. It was obvious she was delighted and reveling in his reaction to her ministrations.

"Elleree..." Her name from his lips was a desperate plea, a loving caress, every emotion he could infuse into the three syllables.

Her eyes darkened and the tip of her pink tongue swept out to wet her lips. "John," she said quietly. "Can I taste you?"

It was all he could do not to instantly shatter at those words. "Oh, Elle..." Unable to help himself, he lurched forward to capture her mouth in a fierce kiss and lifted one hand to cradle her breast again, catching the stiff peak between his thumb and forefinger and pinching lightly. Elleree gasped in surprise and pleasure and his other hand slipped around to press at her lower back and pull her near once more.

"Later," he managed to answer after he kissed her and he kneaded the soft flesh still cupped in his palm.

"Ohh..."

Whether it was an answer or a supplication he did not know, but it didn't matter much, as he rolled her nipple between his fingers again.

She gasped for breath, tilting her head back and Elmont could not help himself any longer. His hand dropped to press searchingly to her core, to make sure she was ready and Elleree cried out as he stroked her, she was slick and so hot and Elmont wasted no time preparing her for his entrance with one hand while guiding her on top of him with the other.

Though he felt as if he was about to burst with unfulfilled longing, he forced himself to go slow, to draw out these first moments of utter pleasure and completion because he knew the rest was not going to last very long.

Indeed, as soon as he was buried deep inside of her, Elleree clenched around his swollen length and cried out, her body trembling as she clung to him, forcing herself, he knew, to keep from reaching the end too soon.

Elmont gritted his teeth against the feeling of her, so tight around him he could barely stand it and then he took a deep breath before he began to move.

Now he was perched on the seat of the couch; Elleree had shifted to wrap her legs around his waist and he was holding tight to her as he pressed his face to nuzzle her neck and shoulder; she shuddered as he rubbed his beard over the curve of her collarbone, light enough not to scratch, and her body pulsed around him in a wave of pleasure.

At first, his thrusts were slow and deep but it was only a matter of time before the tension building between them was too much to withstand and his movements hastened. Holding her in his arms securely, he flexed his hips, his feet braced on the floor, and pumped into her.

Elleree had her own arms wrapped around his shoulders, one hand threaded through his hair while he kissed her neck. Breathy sounds of pleasure escaped her lips each time he moved. As his pace increased, so did the level of her voice until she was whimpering and then crying out each time he slid inside of her.

_So close..._

But he didn't want it to be over quite yet...so he drew on some unknown strength from within and slowed his pace once more, his hands falling to grasp her rocking hips and he slowed their movements, circling his hips just barely.

Elleree's hands shifted to grip his shoulders and she arched her back instinctively, trying to increase the tension between them by tilting her hips into him.

John watched her closely, unable to break his gaze from her beautiful face alight in bliss. Her hazel eyes were closed and her cheeks were blushed a lovely rose-color. Soft lips parted as she struggled to catch her breath and he circled his hips again pressing her to him perfectly so he could watch her gasp in pleasure, hoping she might breath his name again; she didn't disappoint.

"John...please..."

It was too much; he couldn't deny her and he couldn't wait any longer.

It didn't take very much to send them both spiraling over the edge; Elmont pulled her tight and let himself loose control, moving at the tempo both their bodies craved.

In a matter of moments Elleree was crying out, clinging to him and shaking in his arms as she reached her peak. His own release came seconds later, unable to withstand the feeling of her coming apart and he groaned quietly as the waves of pleasure rolled through his entire body.

The scent of her skin, the warmth of her, filled him with love and he buried his face in the curve of her shoulder breathing her in as his body throbbed and then gradually began to slow.

The incredible pleasure of their release eventually would wane, he knew, but it was to be replaced with such a sated happiness, the feeling that they had finally come home. Instead of worrying about what the future might bring, Elmont felt sure that whatever it held she would be by his side, and that was enough.

As soon as he could breath again, he lifted his head from her shoulder. She mirrored his action, and looked down at him, a smile curving her mouth and he cupped the back of her head so he could kiss her properly.

Exhausted, he wrapped his arm around her waist and tipped them down to lay snuggled on the couch. It was only just wide enough to fit them laying on their sides next to each other and it was a little awkward, but her head was tucked neatly against his shoulder and they held tight, pressed together, legs and arms in a lovely tangle.

Too soon the air started to chill as the room grew a bit dimmer and she tilted her chin up to look at him. He kissed her again, unable to resist her soft lips and she cast him a warm smile when he pulled away but shifted - perhaps trying to keep blood flowing to all of her limbs.

She laughed softly as he only pulled her closer.

"Maybe we should try to get to that bed now," she teased.

Elmont grinned, she was right, of course, he just wasn't entirely sure he could make it up the stairs just now. "Yes, good idea," he said trying to muster all the gusto and authority he could.

She made to pull out of his arms but he tightened his hold.

"Just as soon as I can feel my legs again," he added.

Elleree laughed and gave in, sinking happily back into his embrace and he thought, once again, it really didn't matter where they were as long as they were there together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think :) Thanks for reading


	13. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginnings: Elleree and Elmont's first meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thischapter marks the beginning of Part 2 of Elmont's and Elleree's story - Beginnings
> 
> Did you ever wonder how Elmont and Elleree met? Well, I did as well. Thank goodness they finally told me! Can't blame them for wanting to start at the good parts first.
> 
> Firstly, thanks to Jedi Kay-Kenobi for looking this over for me, and the help with the English-isms (much needed for this American girl.) Thanks also to cantate for the continuous support, and to Roque Amadi for letting me borrow Elmont's horse, the brown gelding, first seen in her story Know You Better. Thank you, and hugs to everyone who reviewed the last chapters! It means more than I can say to get to hear from you all.
> 
> Disclaimer: Lyrics from Half of Me, by Rihanna. I don't own and I make no money.

 

* * *

_~This is the life I live, and that's just the half of it.~_

* * *

The market square in the heart of Albion was more crowded than usual; the early summer sun was high and bright in a jewel blue sky above Cloister and Captain John Elmont sat upon his brown gelding, his gaze intent and unwavering.

The young princess happily made her way from stall to stall in the market, upon her own insistence, admiring colorful handmade clothes and wares. It had proven a bit of a struggle for Princess Isabelle to convince her father the King to let her attend the day's festivities, but Elmont had come to her aid in the end. Since her mother had died, Isabelle was rarely allowed to leave the castle, nor had she been up for much of anything and Elmont was quietly overjoyed when she had asked to attend the Summer Festival.

But of course it could not be without protection. So the recently promoted Captain sat guard at the edges of the market, a keen eye out not only for the princess but any other bit of misbehavior as well, while his best man, Crawe took position at her highness's side, and his other men were stationed throughout the square.

With everyone in the town out enjoying the weather, good bargains to be found, and the wine and ale flowing freely there was bound to be a bit of rowdiness here and there, or even a tussle and with the princess in the thick of it, Elmont was on high alert.

Scanning the crowd, Elmont caught sight of Isabelle talking to an older woman who was selling what looked to be summer shawls of all different colors. Isabelle was grinning and laughing, and Elmont saw even Crawe had cracked a smile.

The sight brought a swell of joy. All was well, for now, but Elmont was prepared for anything.

After another hour of nothing but good cheer, a little bored, Elmont found himself shifting his position once again, and searching for something, anything that called his attention, but nothing was amiss in the crowd of townsfolk.

At that moment, a flash of movement caught his eye and he found his gaze drawn to a young woman in the center of the square. Someone had bumped into her, it appeared, and the hood of her dark cloak had fallen, a mass of honey-red hair, shining bright in the sun, tumbling free as she turned her head. At first she looked startled, her brow furrowed at the man that had run into her, and Elmont prepared to head in her direction in case she was in need of assistance.

In the next second though, the corners of her mouth turned up and she nodded at the man, her eyes crinkling and Elmont found himself transfixed by her...

It had been quite some time since a young woman had caught his eye, and Elmont thought perhaps she was one of the most interesting he had ever seen. There was something about her… Though her clothes were quite plain, and he couldn't place what had interested him, he found he did not want to look away.

After a minute he shook his head. He had been working very hard, for quite a long time...that was all, nothing that was worth a distraction from his duty. For the past seven years he had been training single-mindedly as a guardian, intent to move up through the ranks and be the best, and now he was captain. Nothing was more important to him. Of course there was no preclusion from having a relationship, or even a family eventually, but it was not something he was interested in pursuing, and he had no time for it anyway.

Still...he couldn't help urging his horse a little closer so he could study her features, trying to place her face from afar. Did he know her?

It was true, he had met many people in the small kingdom but he had to admit he did not know everyone. He thought if he had seen her before, he would certainly remember though. The nobleman that had bumped into her walked away, and Elmont relaxed, having no excuse to approach, but still he watched her. Her eyes - green perhaps - sparkled, catching the light as she turned, but then she pulled the hood of her cloak back up and over her face and he could no longer make out her features in shadow.

Something niggled briefly in the back of his mind as she disappeared in the throng of people - why would she bother with a heavy cloak and a hood on such a nice day? But he dismissed it... Perhaps she only liked to keep to herself, and that would explain why he did not know her, although he thought it a shame. And then he dismissed that thought as well. Such things should not concern him. He had a duty, most important, and little need for anything else.

* * *

As the sun slid across the summer sky, the cheerful day continued and Elmont, ever vigilant, watched. Halfway through the afternoon, he broke up an argument between two drunk merchants and sent them home. He kept one eye on the princess at all times, but Crawe had it well underhand. Other than the one brawl, nothing else happened.

Thoughts of the young woman had almost completely left his mind when suddenly he caught sight of her once more.

His breath hitched for a moment as he watched her, unable to keep himself from noticing everything about the way she moved and the way her smile lit up her face. Since very little else had required his attention this day, he thought perhaps he had more time than he'd presumed. He'd almost made up his mind to find some excuse to talk to her when he realized she had bumped into the same nobleman she had earlier and his trained eye caught her deft sleight of hand.

_Thief._

That was most certainly the nobleman's purse she was trying to slip back into his loose pockets, after she had emptied it, he was sure. He should have known.

Straightening his spine, Elmont frowned and then spurred his horse into action.

_Not on my watch._

 

 


	14. Stealing and Believing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Lyrics from Half of Me, by Rihanna. I don't own and I make no money.

 

* * *

_~Half of it~_

* * *

  
_Yeah I guess you saw me stealing, but you've no idea what I've been needin'_   
_Talk about when we were children, not the kind of kid that you believe in_   


  
_But that's just the half of it, yeah you saw the half of it_   
_This is the life I live, and that's just the half of it_   


* * *

"We have to stop running into each other like this," Elleree Rowan laughed, her voice light and teasing as Lord Whats-his-name chuckled nervously, his round cheeks blushing scarlet.

"I'm so sorry, my dear," he rumbled. With awkward movements, the portly nobleman tried to sidestep around her, but Elleree moved with him feigning clumsiness. He moved again, and she followed, then laughed, letting her eyes light up in that way she knew made men go all fuzzy-brained.

Eyes turning a little glassy, he attempted to smile, and chuckled again when she reached out to touch his arm, pretending as though the contact was needed to keep her from bumping into him as they passed each other in the crowd of people gathered in the market.

Though his thick arm was covered by a fine silk shirt and expensive overcoat, she felt him tense at the feel of her hand, and she knew it was enough to distract him as she slipped the purse back into his deep pockets. Indeed, he didn't seem to notice at all and she cast him a coy smile as she finally stepped around him.

"Perhaps we'll meet again, milord," she said softly as she gave a small curtsey, and bowed her head. He nodded back with a gleam shining in his eye that Elleree knew well, though his cheeks were still a little red with fluster at their awkward encounter.

The lord turned and walked away without another word and Elleree was unable to suppress an internal cheer of relief at her success. One hand instinctively dropped to where she knew the hidden pocket was in her cloak, and the corner of her mouth lifted. It had been a very good day.

Before she could take a single step, Elleree suddenly sensed an overwhelming presence looming above her and her body froze.

Only because she had just been thinking of what she had done, her head whipped around in a guilty fashion before she could stop herself and she searched for the source of the staggering unease she now felt.

At first she saw nothing but blinding sunlight and she had to squint. Then she heard the click of hooves on the stone ground as a horse fidgeted uneasily, and the figure atop the horse shifted. Then a man's broad shoulders were blocking the bright sunlight and all she saw was _him_.

Time stood still.

Perfectly trimmed goatee, auburn hair standing up wildly, intense blue eyes...the black leather and silver armor of the king's elite guardians glinting in the bright sun... Elleree swallowed thickly.

And the Captain of the King's Guard scowled.

Elleree turned toward him, quickly pushing away her wayward thoughts about how handsome he was from this close, even with that stern expression that told her she was good and caught. Of course she'd seen the captain before, but she had managed to never garner his attention before now.

 _What might it be like to have his full attention on me and only me…_ The inappropriate and unexpected thought startled her and she shook her head to clear it before she spoke.

Atop his horse, the Captain waited expectantly, and she cleared her throat to try and find her voice, but she could not.

"Do you have a name, girl?" he finally asked impatiently. The scowl deepened and his eyes narrowed as he took her in head to toe as if she was something to be scraped off the bottom of his boot or an unruly scamp that needed a scolding.

The words and his accompanying perusal finally shook her of her temporary stupor, and she frowned. _Of all the… Could he be any more condescending?_ Elleree stood up straighter, tossing her long hair behind her shoulder before she answered.

"I'm not a child," she answered evenly.

"No? You're a thief, by the look of it. And if you refuse to cooperate I'll have no choice but to arrest you here and now in the middle of the square. Shame to ruin such a cheerful day."

 _Bugger._ Elleree swallowed, taking a breath and shifting as if she could somehow make herself taller. _So arrogant. His voice was smarmy and annoying, his expression and manner just plain rude. Insufferable..._

She tried to clear her face of all emotion before she answered, but he was looking at her so intently it was as if he could see straight through her and she hated it. Around them the festivities continued on, people bustling through the square, brushing past her and turning to take in the captain upon his horse, but it all seemed to fade away as she continued to look at him, locked in his stare. _How could his eyes be so blue_?

"Rowan." She finally answered, staring right back, her answer as short as she could make it.

When she replied, he looked away for a moment, surveying their surroundings before shifting his gaze back to her with the lift of one brow. "And do you have a first name, Miss Rowan?"

_How did he know it was her surname? Knave. Of all the vile, insufferable..._

She'd already called him that so she made a mental note to think of new insults, just for him and she glared at him.

Voice quiet, she murmured her given name but his frown deepened. After a moment he dismounted, coming to stand in front of her, his hand resting intimidatingly on the hilt of his sword. "Speak up, Miss Rowan."

The fact that he was only a bit taller than her at least gave her a measure of satisfaction. "Elleree."

He gave a curt nod. "If you'll come with me then Elleree Rowan, let's have a little chat, shall we."

Elleree's heart skipped a beat - though because she was caught or because of the sound of her name on his lips she wasn't sure - but she hardened her resolve. _Too late to flash a flirty smile or try a soft touch of the arm on this one_ , she sighed inwardly. Not that it would ever work anyway. He seemed like he was made of stone, and he probably had no heart, but she would not let him bully her. She knew what she was doing, she knew it was right, and this would not be the first time, nor the last, she would have to talk her way out of a tight spot.

No arrogant, stuck up Nobleman Captain with an inflated ego was going to scare her away from her purpose.

* * *


	15. Just the Half of It

Through the summer festival crowd, Elleree watched, wary, as the Captain tugged gently on the leather reins attached to the bridle of his horse and glanced once over his shoulder at her before he moved on. The expression on his face was clear - she was to follow him directly, or the consequences would be most unpleasant. She thought about turning and stomping away...but that would probably serve only to make her look guilty, so she swallowed her pride and followed him.

Anyway, it wasn't such a horrible position to be in…

Unthinkingly, her gaze lowered along the lines of his fitted black and silver armor and down. She watched as he sauntered in front of her, his hips moving with a natural swagger that she couldn't help but notice.

In the next moment though, he turned to look at her again, that same eyebrow raised. "Don't fall... _behind_ , girl."

Elleree felt her face heat promptly. Caught again. Why was she looking in any case? She sighed softly to herself, she hadn't noticed a man... well not in a very long time. Not since the 'men' had been boys. Perhaps she'd _never_ noticed a _man_.

But he kept calling her _girl_ as if she were a naughty child, who needed disciplining, instead of a woman who deserved at least a modicum of respect, so she scowled at him again.

Bloody hell, what was he, anyway? A year or two older than her maybe? Elleree gritted her teeth, suddenly wishing she could just close her eyes and disappear, huddle in a corner and hide like she did when she was little.

If only he was fat and ugly. Then she could deal with him without blushing or getting distracted. But he wasn't, and she didn't have the power to disappear, so she took a breath and drew on some strength from within, the only thing she'd ever had to rely on.

Finally they reached the back of the market square and he led her round the corner to a quiet alleyway that was empty.

"What's this about?" She asked immediately, clutching the folds of her skirt to keep from wanting to smack that expression off his face. "If you wanted to get me alone, you could've just asked for an outing." Her fingers curled around the soft worn material she wore, and the familiar feeling brought her a measure of comfort, and confidence, in turn.

Ignoring her jest, his expression hardened as he stared her down, one hand on the hilt of his scabbard once more. "I saw your foolery, Rowan, you stole from Lord Benson, you bumped into him twice and you picked his pocket. I expect you to confess immediately, and perhaps I will be lenient, though I can't say as much for the King."

"I did not," she argued, the corners of her mouth turning down. "I took nothing that was his..."

Elmont took a step towards her but she stood her ground, not about to let him intimidate her so easily though she felt his presence with every fiber of her being. Her heart sped up, fluttering beneath her ribcage but she ignored it.

"I saw you quite clearly," he continued. "You slipped something into his pocket while you distracted him with a pretty smile."

_Pretty?_

The thought rose unbidden to her mind but she shut it down as quickly as it had sprung up. "Well, that's absurd," she scoffed. "That's _giving_ , not stealing, Captain whoever-you-are."

"Then what were you putting in his pocket, may I ask?"

Elleree swallowed, and decided to use a different approach. Looking down at her old brown boots, she answered quietly. "I knew this would happen. I knew you would judge me."

"I don't know you. I'm upholding the law and doing my duty, that's all. What were you doing?"

Elleree risked a glimpse of him, a flare of relief rushing through her as she noticed his expression had softened, then continued with her story, lowering her gaze and attempting to appear contrite.

"The first time I bumped into him, he dropped his purse, but I didn't notice at first. I didn't see it on the ground until he walked away."

She peeked up again through her lashes to find him listening intently, so she continued. "And I - I knew I would be accused of stealing if I turned it in... and I was scared, so I - I just ran into him again, so I could return it without him knowing."

Elmont frowned - a disapproving sort of look - and she could tell he didn't quite believe her but he didn't seem as if he wanted to argue.

"And I suppose if I were to ask," he said, "you'd claim you have absolutely nothing that doesn't belong to you on your person."

Elleree shook her head. "No, I don't. I'll strip off every stitch of clothing if you want to search me," she added for good measure.

The disapproving expression became much more pronounced, and she had to bite back a grin as he flushed. "Most certainly not," he said sternly. "I would never ask something so coarse of a woman."

Elleree shrugged, the corner of her lips twitching. "Suit yourself, Captain."

He studied her for another moment, trying to decide what to do with her she assumed, and she stood stock still. At this point she hoped that he would have little choice but to let her go and she hoped he would decide this soon. The afternoon was fast disappearing and she had little time left.

"You're free to go then, Miss Rowan, though I have my reservations."

Elleree contained her relief, not wanting to give him the satisfaction, but nodded. "Fine then," she answered. "I'm sorry my clumsiness seems to have ruined your day, Sir -" She looked to him to find him watching her closely, though she couldn't quite read the look in his eyes. Still it felt as if he was trying to see through her, and it made her wish she could disappear again. No one else had ever caused her to feel uncomfortable the way he did.

"Elmont," he said. The tone of his voice was softer somehow, and nice without the undercurrent of arrogance.

"Elmont," she repeated, and they stood, hazel eyes locked on blue, for how long she had no idea.

But it was soon broken. "I plan to keep my eye on you, Miss Rowan," he said. "Thievery will not be tolerated, not here."

Elleree had no idea what to say to that, nothing that wouldn't sound like a challenge, so she kept quiet, but she couldn't help thinking this could not be a good thing...

Flipping her hood up to cover her head and hide her face in shadow, she gave him one last look before she turned and hurried away. She had an awful feeling that everything was about to change.

* * *


	16. Searching and Finding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elmont does a little fact-finding.

* * *

Captain John Elmont knew she was lying, of that there was no question, but his instincts told him there was something...a larger picture here and he wanted to know what he was missing about the lovely young pickpocket that stood in front of him.

At a closer look, Elmont could guess that Elleree Rowan was not that much younger than himself, and he could not deny that she was beautiful. The unruly waves of hair that had shimmered like fire in the sunlight when he'd first seen her were now a muted golden-brown color in the shade of the building they stood behind. Her eyes, hazel - seemed to change color with each expression that crossed her face. She held herself with an air of confidence that intrigued him, but her clothes were worn, though they had no discoloration or tears. What he could see, a soft dark-blue skirt and her wool tunic and cloak were old but well taken care of. And she was slim enough for him to guess she didn't eat much, but she didn't look unwell. Despite the situation, he felt a flare of sympathy for the young woman. If she was stealing, perhaps she was only doing so to survive…

Still - he had a duty to uphold the law, and stealing was stealing no matter the reason.

When she trailed off, waiting for him to supply his name, he couldn't help but give it, _wanting_ her to know. Then he cursed himself in his head for such a sentimental notion and for the soft way that he told her. _He was the_ Captain _and that was all that should matter to her_ , the duty-bound voice in the back of his mind told him, but it was a moment too late.

She disarmed him. And that was something he could not afford.

Elmont meant to make that clear so he followed with a clear warning. "I plan to keep my eye on you, Miss Rowan. Thievery will not be tolerated, not here."

The look she gave him at this statement was all fire and challenge, but she said nothing. She didn't argue.

With a flick of her wrist she pulled her hood up and over her head, covering her shining hair and shading her features, then she turned and she was gone.

It only took Elmont the length of about one second to decide that he was surely going to follow her.

* * *

From the shadows of the alley Elmont watched quietly to see what direction Elleree was headed in, gave her a fair head start and then mounted his steed, intent on finding out what she was up to.

Now that he had had time to take in the color and shape of her cloak, memorize her stature and form, it was not hard for his trained eye to pick her out in the summer festival crowd. So he easily kept his distance without losing sight of her. The pace of her walk was quick and purposeful, and she never turned around or took a moment to survey her surroundings.

Perhaps she had no idea he was following her at all... Or more likely, Elmont thought, she simply didn't care.

A part of Elmont expected he would most certainly catch her stealing again, and then he would have no choice but to take her into custody, but another part of him - something deeper - knew that there was something more to Elleree Rowan. He told himself the only reason he wanted to know what it was was to fulfill his duty to the kingdom and its people.

That's what he told himself. And he told himself, again, that was the _only_ reason, for good measure.

Elmont shook off the thought as he turned down a narrow street, her steps expedient and he decided to leave his horse for the time being so he could follow her in the now empty street silently.

And he did just that, maintaining his distance but managing not to lose sight of her. Half way down the street she stopped and Elmont ducked into a doorway across the avenue. He narrowed his eyes, reading the sign over the shop... _Apothecary_... Was she sick? Or poisoning someone...

When she exited the building five minutes later, he thought about going in to find out what she had bought but instead decided to continue following her. What could she possibly need there that was worth stealing for?

Of course the truth seemed obvious...but Elmont was not one to postulate. And it gave him an uneasy feeling.

Pure determination was set in her features and he backed further into shadows as she passed on the opposite side of the street.

It was clear she was headed towards the back of the village where many of the lower class families lived. With the square full of activities there were less people in this part of the town and it was easy for Elmont to stay far behind but keep a careful watch on her. He mounted his horse again and followed her to a spot where the stone road faded to dirt and rows of small, scanty houses sat.

At one point he was sure she had turned around and seen him but she gave no indication that she had noticed anything at all and he was partially hidden in the archway through which he followed her. Here they were at the very edges of the town. There were trees and patches of grass and there was space for gardens or small animals to be kept, but plenty of mud and dreariness as well.

A part of him was surprised - she seemed much more likely a person to live alone, he thought. He wondered if she had a family, children and that feeling of unease crept up on him again.

Watching intently, he made note of which house she entered and then sat for a moment atop his steady steed thinking of what to do. He caught sight of her through the musty window and gave a quiet sigh.

Finally he decided that he would return later after the festivities were over to keep a watch on her, check in on her and... And figure something out.

There was more to Elleree Rowan than what was visible on the surface, much more. A tingling feeling pricked at his skin and set his senses on high alert. He spurred his horse back to town, but his mind seemed to stay behind and Elmont felt determined to find out what about this girl could have possibly snared his interest so completely.

* * *


	17. Pride and Principles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elleree comes clean. Ish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A million thanks to cantate for taking the time to look them over for me, her comments really helped focus my thoughts. Thanks for reading!

 

* * *

Through the shadows at the side of the house, Elleree moved quietly, dumping the dirty washing water out, and then took a step towards the post of the rickety fence that surrounded the tiny little home.

"Is there something more I can help you with, Captain?" she spoke out into the darkness.

Elleree watched silently as Elmont spurred his horse forward from behind an old grove of oak trees, and dismounted to approach her at the wooden fence.

"I did inform you that I plan to keep my eye on you," he said. His voice was low, deeper somehow in the moonlight and the soft timber caught her off guard, but she shook it off as idle curiosity and nothing more.

"Seems like a lot of trouble to go to over the matter of a few coin," she replied softly.

"So you admit you stole the money?" He took a step toward her.

"Not at all, I do not," she insisted, stiffening under his inscrutable stare. "But either way, I think your resources are wasted on me."

Elmont crossed his arms over his armored chest, and Elleree mimicked him, leaning against the weathered fence post. She knew he knew she was lying, but she wouldn't back down, she couldn't. If he decided to arrest her, there would be little she could do to defend herself anyway, even without any evidence of her crime. Who would believe her over the mighty Captain of the King's guard? But she would not give up her own principles even if he didn't have the compassion to see past the long arm of the law.

"What were you doing at the apothecary?" Elmont finally questioned, his eyes narrowing as he looked at her.

So he had been following her.

Elleree sighed deeply. "Why does it matter to you? And how do you know that's where I was?"

"I won't repeat myself, Miss Rowan." The knight stood taller, placing his hands on his hips as he awaited her answer.

Elleree felt her heart quicken in her chest at the thought of him watching her, as much as she wished she wasn't affected by him. Authority and command seemed to flood from his entire presence and it made her wary.

She considered lying; she considered turning and stomping back into the house so she could slam the door in her wake...but she had a bad feeling he would follow and she had no desire to cause trouble in the house. They seemed to be locked in some kind of staredown and Elmont showed no sign of any weakness. _Blasted, bloody hell._

A deep sigh passed her lips, and she looked down, scuffing the toe of her boot in the dirt before looking up at him again.

"The baby," she murmured, nodding her head toward the house. "Charles. He's two years old and he's very sick - high fever, coughing. I bought syrup for his congestion, and herbs to help ease his pain."

At her answer, Elmont gave a curt nod, but Elleree noticed the pained emotion in his eyes straight away, even in the dim light from the moon. It surprised her and she wondered if he might actually have a heart beneath all that black armor after all.

"I don't know if he'll...recover," she continued, "...but at least the medicine might help to bring him some peace and rest. I hope, anyway."

Elmont nodded. "Your family?" he asked, looking to the house.

Elleree paused. She didn't want to tell him, she didn't want to tell him anything about her life. Surely it would only give him leverage to use against her. But in the end she couldn't think of any excuse to not tell him the truth, and she already knew she couldn't win a stand-off with him as an opponent. At least not yet.

In the darkness she tried to study his stormy blue eyes, to figure out what he really wanted but gave up after a moment.

"No." She shook her head. "I have no family. I don't have anyone."

"But you live here?"

"I'm staying here temporarily, to help Annie... Four children, little Charlie sick and her husband left up North for a bit to try to find work. She - when Charlie became ill, she went to pieces... And anyway, it's a roof over my head. For now. So I do what I can."

He nodded again, and uncrossed his arms. "I'm sorry to hear that. The other children, how are they?"

"They're okay, but they're all young still. Eric, Charlie's brother, he's only 5, but he doesn't leave his brothers side." Elleree smiled faintly, thinking of Eric's devotion to his little brother. "Actually he tells him stories, about how they'll both become guardians, fight and battle, serve the kingdom - about how strong they'll both be someday."

She looked up to find him watching her intently, and she pursed her lips, trying not to let her face fall. "I don't have the heart to tell him he can never be a guardian."

* * *

Elmont felt his heart clench at the sadness in her eyes that she tried very hard to hide. Emotion felt for a very little boy that was suffering for no reason.

How could he possibly arrest her for this?

His only saving grace was that he had no physical evidence she had actually stolen anything at all. Years of training, of serving the kingdom, demanded that he perform his job to the highest standard.

Still...

Perhaps, just this once, he could forget what he had seen especially since the nobleman had not even seemed to notice.

But he had a feeling this would not be the last he heard from Elleree Rowan, nor did he want it to be.

Elmont had no idea what this - unsettling - feeling meant; he'd never felt this way about another person but there was something more to Elleree - something he felt a longing to know - to understand. A pull he couldn't deny.

So he resigned himself to at least trying to accept her presence as it was in his life for the time being, though he was adamant that he would not sacrifice his principles in upholding the law and order of this kingdom. He would not be so lenient if he caught her breaking the law again.

At the same time, he was determined to find out what she was hiding, to learn more about her but she seemed to want to make that feat as difficult as possible.

The wall that she had built up around her did not fall, even with their discussion - her arms were still crossed, her hazel eyes guarded, but Elmont was not deterred. And since he was here anyway he was going to make the most of this situation - and perhaps show her he wasn't entirely evil.

"May I meet them?" He asked softly, glancing towards the small, rickety house.

Elleree's eyes widened, her mouth opening and then shutting again.

"Uhh - meet? Wh-who?"

"The boys of course. If it isn't an imposition... I'd like to meet them."

The shape of her mouth made a soft 'o' but for a moment she said nothing and Elmont had to hold back a smile at the picture she made. "Seems like I've finally rendered you speechless."

"No I - well, yes... I mean... Yes, I think they'd be very keen to meet a guardian. The captain no less," she added with a small smile. "But are you sure? You have time?"

"Of course. For this I do."

"Ah...okay." Her expression softened and the sight made his heart jump. "Let me just - " She glanced back at the house.

"Unless you think it would be a waste of my resources." Elmont lifted a brow, still amused by her fluster. He had a hunch she wasn't surprised by people very often, at least not enough so that she couldn't think of anything to say.

After a moment she laughed and he couldn't help but grin in response.

Taking a breath she began again. "Ah, no, no. Let me just warn Annie the Mighty Captain Elmont is about to waltz into her little home."

"Now wait just a -"

It was no use, she'd already turned and was halfway to the door, but just as she reached it she turned and cast him a smile that - maybe if he was any lesser man - would've made him absolutely weak in the knees.

Heaven help him.


	18. The End of the New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elmont and Elleree reach a tenuous accord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to cantate once again for helping brainstorm and making this chapter much better! This marks the end of the story of their first meeting! Please let me know what you think of it!
> 
> Next up will be an M rated installment. After that, the story of their continuing struggles to both get to know each other and fight the ever growing attraction, plus their first kiss! I'm working on that now.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

 

* * *

The inside of Annie's home was as small as it looked from the outside but it was warm and still looked wonderfully comfortable. 'Annie,' Elmont presumed, stood at the entrance, holding the wooden door open to welcome him in.

With a nervous smile on her pretty face, the young woman gave a little curtsy when he entered and then straightened, waiting for him to speak first. She was short and had a pleasant heart-shaped face, golden hair twisted up into a bun at the nape of her neck. Her demeanor was reserved; not weak, but lacking the fire that Elleree held in every ounce of her being.

Two young girls, perhaps 8 and 10 years old, stood behind her in the tiny kitchen looking much as their mother did, and Elmont nodded at them each in turn before turning back to their mother.

"Good evening, Mrs. -"

"Bennett," she answered him in a soft voice, and he cast her a reassuring smile.

She named each of the children in turn, starting with the girls and ending with little Charlie tucked in on a small mattress in the corner of the room. His face was white as a ghost and he looked very weak, his forehead beaded with cold sweat.

Elmont nodded again, and moved to kneel at the little boy's side without hesitation. "Hello, little man," he said, his voice sure and warm. "I heard there were two boys in this house that wanted to be guardians and I had to come and see these brave young men for myself."

Charles managed a weak smile and turned his head to look at his older brother. Elmont gave each of them an encouraging smile in turn and he sensed Elleree coming to stand behind him.

"How do you feel Charlie?" She asked softly from over his shoulder.

Charlie swallowed and nodded his head once. "Better Miss Ellie. It don't hurt so bad anymore," he added rubbing his chest and trying to sound brave, though his voice sounded meek.

Elmont felt an undeniable pang of sadness in his own chest and it stung but he schooled his face to calm, committed to being strong and positive.

"And you, Eric?" Elmont asked, turning to the older boy with messy brown hair perched at the corner of his brother's bed. He smiled shyly as Elmont addressed him, and bounced a little from contained excitement, his eyes sparking.

Elmont returned his happy expression and fixed him with a proud stare. "I see you've been taking very good care of your younger brother."

Eric nodded solemnly.

"And helping your mum a great deal?"

"Yes sir."

"Well done, Eric. Such loyalty and tireless hard work is to be commended. And Charles," he added, laying his large hand on the little boy's chest wishing he could will his own energy into healing his body. "You've been very strong and brave. The two of you young men clearly have all the qualities needed to make the best of knights, I'm sure of it."

Both boys were beaming at his comment and Elmont couldn't help feeling a measure of their joy as he well knew exactly what they were feeling, eager to serve their kingdom. Perhaps the law would change. Such things weren't unheard of. In any case, they could train to be knights if not guardians.

As he stood, Elmont turned to glance at Elleree, surprised to find the emotion she must be feeling clearly written across her face, her eyes sorrowful and her lower lip pressed between her teeth.

She caught his gaze, her own a sparkling golden-green and after a shared moment she mouthed the words 'thank you' to him silently. Elmont was touched by her heartfelt gratitude at his simple gesture, and by what she was doing to help this little family to survive. Perhaps she wasn't quite what she seemed either.

Annie interrupted their moment as she took a step forward, addressing Elmont as she wrung a threadbare dish cloth in her hands. "Can I offer you some supper, Sir Elmont? I have a stew, on the hearth. There's not much," she added quickly, "but we would be much obliged to thank you for visiting…"

"No, no thank you needed," he assured her. Elmont glanced at Elleree, before turning back to Annie. "The offer is greatly appreciated, but I'm afraid I must return to my duties."

"Of course," Annie flushed. "I wouldn't want to hold you up."

"Not at all. I'm quite grateful Miss Rowan offered to introduce me."

Annie looked to Elleree, her face lighting up as she smiled truly for the first time since he had come into her home, and he saw again how much Elleree must have done for them, for Annie and her family and all only for a place to sleep on the floor, he was sure.

"Ellie - Miss Rowan - has been quite gracious." Annie looked to her youngest child, and he saw her eyes begin to glisten with unshed tears for one second before she shook it away and turned back to Elmont. "I'm very grateful for her generosity."

Elmont nodded. "I regret I must be going now," he said patting Eric on the shoulder and leaning down to brush his hand over little Charlie's forehead.

"Get lots of rest and do as your mum says, and I will see you soon young Charles."

The little boy gave another smile but his eyelids were already dropping closed with weariness and he slipped into a light sleep within moments, the happy expression lingering on his face. Elmont watched him for one minute before turning to leave, silently saying a prayer for the boy.

If these days were to be his last, Elmont could only hope they might be peaceful. He would be...surprised if the boy was able to fight this illness he was suffering, but he'd seen stranger things...

With one more nod to the girls, Elmont thanked Mrs. Bennett for her hospitality and went through the door, Elleree close behind him.

It was obvious now how little this family had - he was more certain than ever that Elleree had stolen that money, yet he couldn't find any desire within himself to condemn her for it.

The course of action she had decided upon had been wrong indeed, but her priorities - selfless and nothing short of good-hearted. Elmont wasn't sure what to make of it, but he thought perhaps that even though the act was wrong, it did not make her a bad person.

Afterall - why had she chosen to steal from the Lord instead of the apothecary? Elmont knew both men. One was humble and kind, worked hard for very little, all in purpose to help others and the other was polite and gentile, hardly worked at all, and had so much money he could not even notice when a little of it went missing.

And it was very clear to Elmont that Elleree had decided to steal from one and not the other.

Elmont sighed quietly to himself as the enigmatic, fiery young woman followed him outside. A thief with a heart of gold. Would wonders never cease? Yet seeing Charles, and Annie, and how clear it was how much Elleree cared for them, he felt he truly could understand.

But what in the name of the king was he going to do with her...

* * *

Elleree couldn't quite believe what had just occurred in that little house she had come to call home for this short time, but it was more... _goodness_... than she'd seen in a very very long time and it filled her with a feeling that was both unfamiliar and strangely comforting.

The man she'd seen in the market was not the man that stood before her just now in the moonlight and for the first time Elleree had to consider the possibility that she had been entirely wrong about him.

"That was very kind of you, Captain," she said, her voice quiet as they reached the fence. "Thank you."

He lifted his head to smile at her, and even in the darkness his eyes seemed to gleam, a fierce stormy blue that captivated her mind and her heart.

"I'm glad to have met them."

"I haven't seen Charlie smile in days and days, you know."

Elmont nodded, looking at the ground and then back up at her and the sadness on his face was obvious. "I hope he feels better soon."

Elleree felt her throat close, and a wave of despair washed over her. He was so young, it was so unfair, but maybe with someone like Elmont on their side... Maybe anything was possible. "I hope so too."

The Captain turned to continue walking and when the two of them reached the old fence Elmont shifted, stopping to look at her again and considering her a moment before he spoke. "Do you have work?" he asked.

Elleree swallowed, looking at the ground. If she answered truthfully, which she seemed to be compelled to do with him, he would know she had no means to buy medicine, a luxury in these parts…

A deep sigh escaped when she glanced up at him, and her silence seemed to be just as telling to him as an honest answer. For a moment, he looked her intently and she held her breath, but he seemed to decide something, and smoothed his hand over his beard, his entire demeanor relaxing with the gesture.

"I'm sure Mrs. Bennet appreciates the time and care you are able to devote to her family," he said.

Elleree tried to keep the emotion from showing on her face, but found she couldn't quite manage it and ducked her head. What good would it do in the end if they were to suffer anyway?

But Elmont surprised her again when he took a step toward her. "Chin up," he said, breaking the somber mood and tapping a finger under her chin. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but return it.

"You're doing a good thing, helping them," he nodded toward the house.

She took a breath. Who knew the Captain of the King's Guard would even care one little bit about her, or them, or anyone out here in the slums...

Who was this man? She wanted to know, to know more. To know _everything_ , and that made her more scared than she'd been in a long time.

But she didn't care; and she felt an unfamiliar urge to say something, anything to figure out the connection she felt between them and whether he felt it as well, but the long established walls she had built held her back. Elleree didn't realize she was biting her lower lip until she felt the tinge of pain from where it was caught between her teeth.

Then Elmont stepped outside the fence and so Elleree forced herself to turn to walk back into the house before she said something silly.

Still, a smile turned up the corners of her mouth. The chances she would even see him again were slim, and she tried to tell herself it would be better that way but she couldn't forget the look in his eyes. The way he furrowed his brow when he was thinking. The way he smiled...

"Rowan."

Elleree turned clumsily. She was startled out of her thoughts by the sound of him calling her name but found she kind of liked it. Her heart gave a betraying flutter as she met his gaze in the moonlight.

"I'll be watching you."

Despite herself, she smiled.

To her surprise, she found she kind of liked the sound of that as well.


	19. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elleree and Elmont find time to get closer, and Elleree gets her latest wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after chapter 12 of Between. I apologize for the randomness of my timeline postings, my muse is a wandering one :) This chapter is for Cathie Dimly, she inspired me to write it, and all of her work has inspired me so much. Thank you! Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

A number of days passed before Elleree was able to return to Elmont's bed and his warm embrace. As much as he had needed a break, the work left to be done seemed almost insurmountable, at least to Elleree. Elmont soldiered on, though, determined and indefatigable, and she admired him, as she always had.

 

Elleree had her own work to attend to at the tavern and most nights passed in a happy blur. It wasn't long before Elleree was to travel again, arranging their next trade and further business with the neighboring town.

 

When she told him, Elmont grumbled, worrying and complaining about her traveling alone, unprotected and out in the street alone for such a distance, for too long. Elleree tried to temper both her amusement and exasperation.

 

"John," she admonished him. "You know, it was exactly the same trip that had me far away from Cloister when the giants attacked. And you know how many years I spent all alone on those very streets. I won't have you or anyone worrying so over me. Not after the past 15 years I've proven I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

 

Elmont grumbled again, but kissed her lips tenderly, acceptingly, before wrapping his arm around her waist. "But I'll miss you.” He very nearly pouted.

 

She did laugh outright at that, but she felt exactly the same.

 

* * *

 

 

When she returned, Elleree couldn't think of anything but him. It was late at night, she was exhausted and so was he, but she made haste, meeting him at his house in the darkness, and they went to bed together, curled up under heaps of warm woolen blankets.

 

The thought of waking up with Elmont in the morning, rested and ready, was deliciously tempting. Perhaps he would be slow in waking and she could rouse him - with her hands, her mouth... A smile curved her lips even as she drifted to sleep, wondering what he would taste like, how hot he would be to her touch. She had thought of it often since she had first voiced the notion during their tryst on the couch downstairs. She couldn’t deny she had thought of her mouth on him before, but she had never had the courage to ask, and he was too much the gentleman to ask it of her. Things were different now.

 

When she woke the next morning, it was to the gentle press of his lips against her forehead. In the grey pre-dawn light, Elleree blinked, her head hazy with dreams and sleepiness.

 

"I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye." His voice was warm, rich in the darkness and Elleree hummed her pleasure at the sound, closing her eyes again until the words finally caught up with her fuzzy mind.

 

"L-leave?" She mumbled, finally sitting up and rubbing at her eyes.

 

Elmont’s expression was serious, apologetic. "I received word only an hour ago," he replied. "There's a problem abroad, in Eyre. We have a treaty with them for security. I must leave at once."

 

One good thing in the wake of the giant invasion - all had been utterly peaceful and calm in Albion, citizens and commoners and everyone alike treating each other with overwhelming kindness and grace, but elsewhere pedestrian turmoil went on just as before, it seemed.

 

"Oh." Her head was still a little foggy but she got the gist of it; he would be gone, again.

 

"You're welcome to stay here as much as you want, love. The servants from my parents house are by every other day, now that I've been living here more often, and you have the key."

 

Elleree nodded slowly, covering a yawn with the back of her hand. "When will you return?"

 

"Three days, hopefully." Threading his fingers through her tousled hair, he cupped the back of her head and brought her to him for a drugging but brief kiss, and then he was gone.

 

Elleree sighed quietly as he shut the door behind him, slumping back to the bed and she drew his pillow into her arms, breathing in the scent of him. Three more days.

* * *

 

 

Elleree spent the majority of those days working very hard, and getting as many things done in the tavern as possible. On the eve after the third day, she begged off early with her uncle's leave and left for Elmont's house, hoping he might arrive at anytime. The house was dark when she got there but she had hope he would turn up sometime during the night - perhaps he was already at the castle finishing his business.

 

After warming the house with a fire in each hearth, she dressed down to a fine nightgown she'd recently bought with the money she'd earned and climbed into Elmont's bed. Not quite tired enough to sleep, still she closed her eyes and let her mind wander.

 

She couldn't help but imagine Elmont, laying there beside her, curled around her, his arm holding her tight, the palm of his strong hand stroking her stomach. Elleree let her mind wander in fantasy and she was almost to the point of drifting off when she heard the floorboards in the room creak.

 

Turning her head, she opened her eyes to find Elmont standing just inside the room, watching her while his fingers made quiet work of the clasps that held his leather armor on.

 

When she met his gaze he smiled, his eyes crinkling in warmth, sparkling and he took a step toward her. "What a welcome sight to come home to," he murmured. His eyes swept along the length of her under his blankets, the heat in his gaze unmistakable.

 

Elleree smiled, tucking one arm under her head as she watched him. "Welcome home. How did it go?"

 

"Very well," he answered, moving across the room to put his armor away. "I thought about you the entire time."  

 

Elleree smiled, turning in bed to follow him with her eyes while he continued to undress, stripping down until he was in nothing but his leggings. As he carefully stowed his armor in the wardrobe, his back to her, she let her gaze slide over the planes of his strong back, to the curve of his arse, perfectly muscled and appealing in the tight black leggings. She sighed softly, and he turned, one brow raised and a grin curving his mouth, for sure knowing exactly what she was looking at.

 

"Rake," she murmured teasingly.

 

He climbed into bed at her side, reaching to brush his fingers across her shoulder as he did. The blankets had slipped down her body and the top of her silky gown, a soft cream color was clearly visible. "What's this?"

 

"I bought it last week." Her voice was quiet, and she dipped her head suddenly feeling shy. "Business has been quite good...and - I've never owned a nightgown before. Well not since I was a child, anyway."

 

Her gaze had fallen to the covers as she explained, but when she lifted her head to meet his eyes again, the soft heat she found in his own made her belly flip-flop.

 

"It's lovely," he grinned. The tips of his fingers slid along the edge of the low neckline, brushing across her collarbone and the tops of her breasts.

 

"Thank you.”

 

He slid his arm toward her and she shifted to lie within his arms, her head on his shoulder. Her own hand went to smooth the patch of red-brown hair on his chest and she looked up at him as his hand slipped below the blankets to her hip.

 

“Are you tired?” she asked.

 

The playful grin he cast her told her sleep was the last thing on his mind at the moment, and she laughed softly in response as his hand kneaded her hip.

 

"What did you think about, while you were thinking of me?" she asked.

 

Elmont smiled, drawing her closer. "Your hands," he started, catching her fingers and drawing them up to kiss the tips. "Your eyes." He dropped her hand and pressed his palm to her cheek. "Your...mouth," he smiled suggestively, letting his thumb caress the curve of her lower lip.

 

Elleree grinned, feeling desire begin to unravel within her, hot and stirring. "I thought of you, too."

 

"Oh?” he lifted his brow. “What did you think of?"

 

"Let me show you."

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Quick work was made of the remaining articles of Elmont's clothing until he was bare, and Elleree pushed the covers aside with eager hands.

 

The pillows at the head of the bed were propped behind Elmont's back; he cast her a warm smile, waiting as patient and composed as ever. He reached for her, trailing his fingers along the curve of her jaw.

 

Elleree returned his smile, steeled her courage and turned to the task that had occupied every one of her dreams, day and night since the last they had been together. He was hot and hard in her hand, her fingers curving neatly around the width of his shaft. She pumped him once, twice, slow, even, and he groaned.

 

On his back, breath ragged, she felt a power she never had before. He was laid before her, at her mercy, eager for her will and it set a fiery heat to life in her belly.

 

"John," she purred his name, a little breathless, and shifted to rest on her hip at his side.

 

Carefully, gently she stroked him again, savoring the weight and feel of him in her hand. He grew harder, larger still and she gave a little sigh, scooting closer. A tiny bead of liquid formed on his tip and she watched, mesmerized, enchanted, then she could simply watch no more. Bending fully she lowered her mouth to his cock for the first time, her tongue darting out to catch the drop before she slid her lips around him.

 

She savored the taste, for it was him and it was wonderful. As careful as she could, as she didn't know fully what to do, she moved her hand to his muscled thigh and she bobbed her head, sliding him deeper into her mouth. Then she lifted her head again, swirling her tongue around the crown, hoping to catch another taste of him.

 

Elmont gave a quiet groan as she did this and he slid one hand into her hair cupping the back of her head. The motion gathered the mass of copper-colored hair that had been draped over his side and held it back and she knew it was meant so he could watch the movement of her mouth over his swollen shaft as much as it was meant for him to touch her.  

 

Kissing the tip, she grasped him once again in her hand and let her gaze slide up his body, noting the tension in his flat stomach, taut with his effort to maintain control.

 

His eyes were hooded, his breath short and she watched as he licked his lips. "Is it alright?" She couldn't help asking.

 

"Oh yes," he answered. His voice was hoarse and thick. Gently, his fingers rubbed against the back of her head, and he shifted, flexing his hips, encouraging, so she lowered her mouth back to his cock.

 

The taste of him was musky, a little salty and...warm, she licked and sucked at the head again, reveling in his answering groan and then she tilted her chin down to take him farther in, relaxing her jaw as much as she was able until he bumped the back of her throat.

 

Elleree pulled back quickly, afraid she might choke a little but he gasped, harsh and needy and it was such a beautiful sound she had to do it again. It was easier the second time, and she inhaled through her nose to keep relaxed. Elmont moaned deeply and Elleree instinctively hummed, bobbing her head, her lips sliding up and down his shaft.

 

As she sucked at the tip of him again, flicking her tongue over the slit, he moaned her name, his fingers tightening in her hair and she finally raised her head to look at him.

 

It was surprising, but she felt her own arousal streaming through her, flooding her senses and making heat spark within her core.

 

"You are so beautiful," he whispered.

 

His hand tangled further in her hair and he gave the gentlest of tugs as he spoke. "Come here."

 

The hoarseness of his voice, and the want in his blue eyes made her heart flutter wildly.

* * *

 

  
  


Elmont took a deep breath, fighting to maintain the last of his composure as Elleree's soft, warm mouth slid down the length of his cock once more.

 

Her tongue curled around his shaft, fluttered at the tip, she licked, then sucked...and Elmont had to grasp the linens with his free hand to hold his control, to not thrust, not grip her hair too roughly. It felt good; she felt good.

 

He forced his heavy eyelids open, and focused on the sight of her - her lips pink and full, her eyes glittering in the low light.  The silky night gown she had bought was still on, and it was beautiful, the cream color highlighting the smoothness of her skin. Her cheeks were flushed and he knew she was enjoying this as well. The thought made him feel more desperate passion than he ever remembered feeling before. She took his cock all the way into her mouth again and he moaned her name, wanting her, all of her.

 

When she looked at him, he was overcome with the sight of her and he told her so. Something hot and entirely masculine unfurled within him, low in his belly, and his desire grew. He needed to take her, make her his own.

 

"Come here.”

 

Elleree took a shaky breath but smiled, sitting up a little straighter before she moved to straddle his lap.

 

He caught the swell of her hips in his hands and rubbed the slippery material of her nightgown over her skin, shifting her just enough so she was pressed hard against his shaft. She rocked her hips and they both moaned at the sensation. She was warm and soft on him, and he never wanted anything else again.

 

The swell of her lower lip caught in her teeth as he rocked his hips again, and she jerked against him, trailing her fingers across his chest. Gold caught fire in her eyes as they looked at each other and she seemed to decide something.

 

Rising on her knees above him, Elleree grasped the sides of her nightgown and pulled it deftly over her head. Without thought, Elmont lifted his hands to her bare breasts, cupping and kneading them gently as she tossed her nightgown off the end of the bed.

 

She sighed sweetly as he swept his thumbs across her nipples, watching them peak to his caress and she rubbed herself, light but purposeful, over his arousal, gasping as she did.

 

Elmont could delay no longer. Without preamble, he reached for his own swollen length, positioning himself to her, and guiding her to slide down on top of him. She was hot and slick and she felt like heaven. In only a moment, he was sheathed fully within her, stretching and filling her. Elleree's eyes were shut, her head tilted back as she gasped for breath, and made quiet little sounds of pleasure. Elmont lifted his hips and she moved with him, rocking in counterpoint, her hands braced on his stomach. With the tips of his fingers he caught each nipple, pinching and rolling. She opened her eyes to meet his as she whimpered.

 

"Elleree," he whispered. He let his right hand rise to thread within her soft hair, tumbled in loose waves about her shoulders. He cupped the back of her head, drawing her down, and she moved willingly, until she was pressed to him. Their lips met, touched so softly, teasing. The tip of Elmont's tongue traced the swell of her lower lip and then slid into her mouth, stroking her own tongue; the taste of her was so sweet. He needed her.  

 

In a surge of movement Elmont wrapped his free arm tight around her body, and turned her beneath him without losing his sheath, settling between her thighs, spreading them wide. Elleree cried out; he caught her mouth again, kissing her fully and used his leverage to thrust deep within her. She broke the kiss as she gasped for air, tossing her head and making her hair spread across his pillow. Her arms tightened around him, hands clutching his muscled arms as her legs drew further apart, allowing him to sink deeper within her body. Elmont pressed his lips to her throat and began to thrust, impossibly slow, perfectly even, drawing out every single sensation of his cock sliding into her and his body moving against hers.

 

Beneath him, Elleree writhed and cried, whimpering his name and lost in pleasure. Braced on one arm, he slid the other hand down her body, pausing to tweak her nipple so he could hear her cry again, then slipped it underneath her so he could cup the swell of her bottom in his hand.

 

She was soft and supple against his palm and he lifted her, pressing her tighter against him as he continued his tortuously steady strokes.

 

Elleree's breath quickened but her eyes stayed closed. Her body moved instinctively, desperate for friction, and she pleaded, her voice nearly lost, over and over as she rolled her hips into his.

 

Sweat beaded on Elmont's forehead, and between his shoulder blades, a sheen of sweet moisture. His arm began to quiver, so he shifted and dropped his body to hers. The flush in her cheeks, the feel of her hot and tight and writhing beneath him - it was all too much, and he let his strokes hasten. Pleasure danced just beyond them and he wanted it, wanted it for her, and himself.

 

Elleree cried louder and Elmont slipped his hand between them, circling his fingertip around her swollen clit. Her reaction was instantaneous; she came, calling his name, shaking hard and clinging to him as wave after wave of pleasure seemed to consume her.

 

As her body clenched tight, pulsed around his cock, Elmont felt his own orgasm cresting, then it too broke over him. He groaned, his voice hoarse and deep and buried his face at her throat, his body still pumping deeply into hers.

 

All sense of time and purpose fell away. Elleree clutched him tightly, her chest rising and falling with each deep gasping breath until her pleasure finally began to ebb into contentedness and her hold loosened.

 

Elmont slipped carefully from her slicked passage, and fell to her side on the bed. Gathering her close, he pressed her body to his and savored the feeling.

 

"That was wonderful," she murmured.

 

Elmont chuckled, bending his head to kiss her bare shoulder. "Quite," was his easy reply. He wanted her, like this, by his side forever and her soft satisfied sigh as she snuggled closer to him told him she felt the same. They stayed curled around each other as Elmont pulled the bedding up to cover them, and drowsed until they both recovered. They made love again, sweet and slow, and slept together until the sun rose again.

  
  
  



	20. Part 3: Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elleree finds trouble, and where trouble is Elmont is not far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello! I apologize for the delay! The holidays were just too busy, but filled with cheer :) Hope everyone's went well. This will be the start of a new arc and will include the events that lead up to Elmont and Elleree's first kiss. Please let me know that you think and if you want to see more! Thanks for reading :)

* * *

For a number of weeks Captain Elmont did not find occasion to speak to Elleree again, though he thought about her far more often then he knew he should have. Once - or twice - he had caught himself searching for a flash of gold-red locks in the crowds of the market square. And once or twice he had seen her, watching her carefully from afar - buying vegetables, strolling down the street. One time she turned, and though she was on the other side of the market, she stared in his direction and Elmont straightened instinctively. She smiled - he knew only because she had caught him - and Elmont quirked his lips, giving her a nod as humbly as he could manage before turning away. She looked away just as quickly.

He'd dreamt about her that night. Something about the way she would look beneath him, her long, wavy hair tousled across the cream-colored linen of his pillow.

And then his duties had called on him to leave Albion to assist a neighboring kingdom to the north that had suffered a long bout of particularly ferocious storms and ongoing flooding. Cloister was lucky to have only caught the edge of the storm. It had rained for days, but not heavily.

Still it was widely known by the time he deployed of the trouble further north. Though it was peacetimes, he briefly wondered how the kingdom would fare with his absence - if Elleree would get into trouble without him there to watch her...

But the thought was dismissed. As was all other thoughts about her that happened to cross his mind.

When he returned, he did not even catch a glimpse of her for two fortnights and he forced himself not to worry. Someone such as her - she could've moved on to anywhere or anything. And he did not think of her again. If she was not here, if she was not stealing, she was not his concern.

Yes. Most certainly not his concern.

And then one brisk Autumn day, just as the leaves had fully turned their colors and chill crisped even the daylight hours she was back in his life like a flash of wild fire he could only pray to find a way to contain before one of them was burned.

* * *

Elleree Elizabeth Rowan was eight years old when her father abandoned her and her mother in the little wooden shack on the outskirts of the village in Cloister, never to be seen again.

When she was 12 her mother fell very ill. The day after her twelfth birthday was the first day Elleree stole to survive.

Her mother had planned a little celebration for her birthday and Elleree had been very excited, as little girls sometimes are, though it would only be the two of them. But as the days ticked by her mother grew sicker and weaker until she could barely even leave the bed and Elleree spent the entire day trying not to cry and hiding from her mother so she wouldn't see the disappointment she couldn't seem to help but to feel.

The next day she had been hungrier than she'd ever been in her life and she knew her mother had not eaten either. So she'd snuck out of their meager home very early in the morning, arriving at the market before the sun had even fully risen while the merchants were still setting up and she took a loaf of bread, a hunk of cheese and some apples. The most that would fit in her worn satchel.

When she arrived back home her mother didn't ask how she had come by so much food. Whether it was because she didn't want to know or she was too sick and weak to notice, Elleree would never know.

Six months later her mother passed away, and Elleree was left without anyone one else that she knew of in Cloister. She gathered what coins her mother had saved, a few articles of clothing and her mothers plain silver ring and she left the only home she'd ever known to live on the street, scared and alone.

As best as she could, she tried to live a good life, to only steal when she needed to survive, to work when she was allowed, no matter how little she was compensated and to try not to be bitter. It was not easy...but she tried.

She refused to lose her sense of self, she would not compromise her integrity, and she would not sell her soul or her body, no matter how many times horrible, rank men offered. Some offering the kind of money she had only dreamed about.

Now she was five and twenty, no worse for wear but no richer than the day her mother died. And she faced the same trials she always had.

In the past few weeks, one man in particular - an overgrown, arrogant, crude brute of a man - had taken it upon himself to offer, and offer, and offer again. And then 'offer' a bit more forcefully.

Elleree figured she was about one more ground out 'no' away from getting knocked over the head and drug into the nearest alley.

For weeks she had tried to lay low, only venturing out when she needed to, but he found her anyway, somehow.

And she was sick of it, and on the verge of becoming just a little anxious about what he might try when he tired of the game. One way or another, she wasn't going to put up with him anymore...

Drake. She thought of him as something like a cross between a snake and a dragon. Dangerous and slimy.

With too much money and no courtesy to speak of.

So the next time she saw him, some dolled up hussy on his beefy arm, she decided she was going to put him in his place but good. With any luck the Captain was still out of town, but to be honest she didn't really care.

* * *

It was easy enough...far too easy...to brush up against Drake, flutter her long eyelashes and pretend as if the fact he had another woman at his side made her more interested than she had been before. In response, Drake puffed out his chest, boisted and strutted around as if he was the prize stud. And Elleree had slipped her deft hand into his pockets while he was lewdly trying to get a glimpse down the front of her dress.

In the next moment, sifting the coins through her fingers inside her cloak, she found she had stolen more money than she ever had before. Her stomach turned at the thought, but she told herself there were many families that needed it and she would make sure it went to good use.

Elleree might have even gotten away with it. If she had left right then, left the square and hidden away somewhere. Left well enough alone.

But she couldn't rob herself of the pleasure of his humiliation as he went to buy his newest conquest something silly to win her shallow affections.

And she couldn't help herself when he pulled his coin purse out and discovered it empty. A search of his pockets proved unfruitful. The 'lady' at his side pouted and looked like she was about to stomp her foot if he didn't buy the pretty comb she wanted. Drake turned an interesting shade of pink, his eyes widening in panic. And Elleree tried to bite back a satisfied chuckle. Tried.

"Ahh," she mock-frowned, pouting her lower lip. "Did you spend all of your allowance on whores?"

She turned to cast a sympathetic look at the girl. "You might want to rethink this, dear. I hear he's lacking in - other ways as well..."

The tips of his ears turned a fiery shade of red and he took another menacing step toward her. Elleree didn't flinch but the girl he was with seemed to shrink back, a look of distaste on her face.

"Witch!" He seethed at her. Steel gray eyes flashed and they seemed to turn even colder in his anger, heartless, as he figured out she was involved.

Elleree scoffed. "Please. I don't need magic to outsmart you."

"You're a frigid, stuck up harlot," he glared at her.

"That doesn't even make sense." Elleree rolled her eyes.

He took another step toward her, his normally perfectly styled dark hair was out of place, his face flushed a deep red and his nostrils flared as he growled at her, grey eyes glinting dangerously.

"You are a worthless whore. You have nothing and nobody. Even your da had to leave you."

Deep in her chest, Elleree felt her heart clench at his hateful words, that dark quiet voice in the back of her head whispering wickedly. _It's true. He's right. Worthless..._

Elleree huffed out a breath shutting off her mind and her heart as she clenched her fists at her side. "Bastard," she spit at him.

The hateful glare fell from Drake's face as he straightened and seemed to compose himself frighteningly quickly, at least enough so that he didn't look like a maniac anymore. Then he looked at a point somewhere above her head before he leveled his eyes back on her. "You are a no-good, dirty criminal, and I will have you arrested."

Something clicked...as he pushed his shoulders back and looked down on her, smug, bitter. This was no idle threat.

A horrible sense of dread filled the pit of her stomach, and her eyes closed as she felt her whole body tense in defeat...

Elmont was behind her, she knew he was.


	21. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elleree give Elmont little choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Cantate for her continuing support and thoughts with every chapter of this mess, and CathieDimly for her knowledge and help with the money aspect in this chapter, of which I am woefully inept, even in modern times. Please enjoy, and please review :)

 

* * *

In Elleree's sudden uncustomary silence, Drake was quick to speak up as he glared down at her. "She stole my money," he accused, folding his arms across his broad chest.

"Do you deny this?" Elmont's voice was unmistakable. Deep, authoritative, serious. Impossible to ignore. But she tried.

"Miss Rowan," he barked, urging his horse a step closer.

"Turn around if you please."

Elleree took a deep breath as she opened her eyes and turned to face the captain of the king's guard, tilting her chin to meet his chilly gaze.

"Do you deny this?" He repeated himself, his eyes grey, hard as stone.

"Can you prove it?" Elleree challenged him, cursing herself in her head for even arguing at all with someone so far above her.

From behind her, Drake growled at him. "You would give this filth a word against mine? I'm telling you, she stole from me. A Lord!"

Elleree watched as Elmont silenced Drake with one fierce look, then turned the expression to her.

Beneath her chest, her heart raced painfully at the way Elmont looked at her. Somehow she knew she was in a lot of trouble this time but she couldn't think of what to do. She'd been caught before, of course, and had never had trouble wriggling her way out of it. But Elmont was different. Formidable. And he set her off-guard in a most unsettling way. A way that made her brain freeze and her heart speed until she lost her breath.

_Annoying man._

And he was staring at her now, hard, cold...and as if she was a particularly pesky fly he wished he could swat out of his way and be done with it.

This was different than the last time. Drake was here, he was angry and he would not let this go, she knew it.

And Elleree still couldn't think of anything to say. But Drake could.

"Search her!" he snarled taking a step toward them. "I had 10 silver coin. I'll wager she has exactly that on her, as she has no penny to her own name."

Fear coursed to life inside of her and Elleree was quick to subtly disperse the coins she had stolen to the various hidden pockets she had sewn to the inside of her cloak. Perhaps some would be missed and that would be enough to maintain her false innocence. She did in fact have a couple of her own coppers, but that alone would prove no trick to Elmont.

Elleree whipped her hair around as she shifted the coins inside her cloak with one hand and flailed the other at Drake in distraction. "This is nonsense," she scowled at him.

Elmont, however, was already dismounting and coming to stand beside her. "Turn out your pockets, Miss Rowan, and you can prove your innocence yourself."

Elleree set her jaw and with quick movements she turned out the one outer pocket to her cloak, and then pushed the edges aside to show the pockets of her skirt were empty as well. With a smug look, she held Elmont's stare, but he seemed unimpressed.

Behind her, Drake hissed again, like the snake he was. "I demand you search her! I know she stole my money, she was the only one near me."

Elmont sighed deeply. "Remove your cloak, if you please."

"I thought that was beneath you. You'll have me strip right here in the market?"

"Of course not. Your cloak will do."

Elleree felt her own anger curling up inside her, burning as she felt the shame and fear of the situation beginning to overwhelm her. How dare he! She would not take off her cloak, or anything else, for him, ever. She would not give him anything.

Elleree stood her ground, forcing herself to be as hard as he was and she saw his own impatience flare another notch.

"Elleree Rowan, you will comply with my orders at this moment, or I will toss you into the deepest dungeon beneath the castle with no further questions. Your insolence is only further evidence of your guilt at this point, so I suggest you start cooperating."

Elleree bit the inside of her cheek, she said nothing, she would not, but she undid the lace around her throat and flung her cloak off, tossing it at Elmont while she glared at him. She would not look at Drake. Not see the expression she knew would be on his spiteful face.

It only took Elmont the space of one moment to find all the money, 10 large silver coins and two small copper pennies, exactly as Drake had said, save her own meager earnings. He held the money in the palm of his hand assessing it before he turned his stare to her. She knew this was clear enough evidence to condemn her against a Lord's accusations.

"Do you have anything to say?" He asked her as he returned her cloak and she quickly shrugged into it. She couldn't stand the flicker of sympathy she saw in his eyes.

There was nothing she could say now. Nothing that wouldn't get her into more trouble. Elleree bit her tongue.

"Fine," Elmont clicked his tongue, shaking his head. "I believe these are yours." He reached toward Drake to hand him his money. "And I'll return these, he held up the pennies pressed between his thumb and fingers, "upon your release, should that occur. Elleree Rowan, you are under arrest for theft against a citizen of the King."

Two knights stepped forward from behind Elmont and before Elleree could blink they were holding her arms to shackle her wrists in chains. The corner of her eyes began to sting but she pushed the feeling away.

Next to her, Drake stepped forward, shaking his fist full of coins at Elmont. "These are not the correct weight," he accused, seething and looking ridiculous. "How do you know she didn't clip them?"

Elmont arched one brow. "Under her cloak? With one hand?"

"She's a witch," he scoffed. "Who knows what she's capable of."

"That's quite enough." Elmont stepped forward guiding him away while Elleree rolled her eyes. "You have your money, I'll take care of this from here. Everyone back to your business," he called to group of people that had gathered to gawk at the scene.

Drake, finally, turned and stalked away, and Elleree gave an inner sigh of relief but flushed when Elmont looked at her and she dropped her head to hide her eyes. Why would she care what he thought? She didn't know and she didn't want to think about it.

She knew he was angry with her. She thought he regretted having to arrest her but she wasn't about to let herself wonder why and she had no idea how to get out of this mess, she couldn't think.

For one moment, Elleree was afraid he was going to let them drag her along behind a horse, or worse he would drag her along himself, but he deftly caught the reins of his steed in one gloved hand and took her arm in the other.

His hand was firm and warm on her upper arm, even through layers of clothes. She forced herself not to look at him, though a part of her wanted to explain herself. She felt like an idiot for letting her emotions get the better of her and attempting something so foolish, but then she channeled it into anger at him, and Drake and every other man in the kingdom that knew they could do whatever they wanted to her.

A part of her heart knew that Elmont was not like that, not at all, but if she let the anger go, she was too afraid the tears would come. And that was not going to happen.

Taking step without another word, Elmont urged her on, silently leading her in chains toward the castle.


	22. A Cold Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elmont tries to help Elleree but she cannont change what she believes.

When they reached the castle, Elmont unshackled Elleree and the dungeon guards took over for him, tugging on her arm to push her into a room and leaving her there. There was nothing at all inside, except two armed guards standing at attention by the door, unmoving. It felt like forever she stood and waited; eventually she took a step back, leaning against the wall and closed her eyes, trying to calm her rush of emotions.

 

After too long, the door opened and Elmont came back in with more guardsmen. An icy-hot flame of fear caught in her chest as Elmont stated her charges and took a step aside to let them pull her out of the room, but to her great relief he continued to follow as they led her down a dark, dank corridor, heavy wooden doors with giant iron locks on each side. One guard opened a door at the very end of the hall and the other gave her a little shove.

 

Elleree stumbled, tripping into the small stone room before she could stop herself. Elmont stepped in after her, his gaze still as stony as the cell itself.

 

"Leave us," he said to the guard, who nodded and shut the door as he left without locking it.

 

Elmont turned fully toward her then, his eyes holding hers before he finally spoke. "Take a seat, please."

 

Elleree looked around. The only thing in the cell was a wide wood plank, held to the wall by chains, only just long enough for a man to lay down across. Swallowing, Elleree perched on the edge of the wood.

 

Elmont sighed, taking off his own cloak and setting it behind him as he sat next to her, obviously trying to manage his own frustration.

 

"What were you thinking, Elleree?"

 

"I wasn't." The admission was quiet but it was firm, honest.

 

"That much is plainly obvious." His voice rose as he spoke, and he took a breath at the end to regain his reserve.

 

"How did you manage it? He's twice your size. And not as stupid as he looks."

 

"Misdirection isn't so hard when one has breasts, you know,"  she said, voice wry.

 

For one moment his eyes flicked away from her face, but only a second and he cleared his throat before sighing again, rubbing his hand over his bearded jaw.

 

"What do you need the money for? The boy?"

 

For a moment, Elleree was silent, then she shook her head.

 

"Then what? Rowan, if you don't start explaining..."

 

"I can think of many good people that could use that money quite more than that cad."

 

"So because of Drake? Why?"

 

Elleree shook her head again, not wanting to speak, wishing more than anything he would just leave her locked in here for the rest of eternity and not look upon her with that discerning gaze ever again.

 

But he took her shoulder, his hand warm, turning her toward him. "Why?" His tone made it clear he would have an answer.

 

"He's an ass, that's why. He deserves it. Deserves to be humiliated as he would do to others. Deserves to rot in the street."

 

"Did he - touch you?"

 

Elleree shook her head, her answer whisper soft. "No...he - no. Not yet."

 

"But?"

 

"He wouldn't leave me alone." Her answer was impossibly soft, entirely unaccustomed to sharing her struggles with anyone. "I refused him on a number of occasions, but... It was only a matter of time."

 

"Then you should have asked for help. Not took it upon yourself to make the situation worse."

 

She scowled at him, folding her arms protectively across her body. "Who would believe me? Or even care. I’m a commoner, nothing, no one."

 

Elleree shivered then, and she wasn't sure if it was because of the encroaching cold or the intensity in his gaze.

 

"I would."

 

She gave a most unladylike snort before she could think better of it, even though her heart gave an annoying flip at the sincerity of his tone. She ignored it. "Yes, you've been such a tremendous help so far."

 

"Have you never had anyone be kind to you? Want to help you?"

 

He was angry, she could tell, frustrated with her attitude.

 

Elleree shook her head without looking up. "No."

 

"You've left me no choice, now, Rowan. You've broken the law, and you've been caught at it."

 

"Going to have me hung at dawn?" she snarked.

 

"Of course not." Elmont sighed, a deep resigned sound that fell like the weight of a rock in her stomach. "You will be punished for this." He paused, looking at her, gauging her. She sat still as a statue.

 

"I'm still willing to help, Elleree. If you offer your repentance now and swear to me you will never steal again I will do what I can to at least get you out of this cell tonight."

 

Elleree bit the inside of her cheek. _Curse him to hell._ What did he want from her?

 

She would not. She couldn't. Not when she was right. What harm would befall a fool Lord who couldn't buy his next bedpost notch a frivolous, meaningless present?

 

But Elmont seemed determined as ever and just as stubborn as she. "It's very cold and it will only get colder. You do not want to stay here."

 

Elleree swallowed, daring to look into his eyes. If he felt guilty for locking her in here, that was his problem. He would have to live with it. "Would you be kind enough to tell Annie I won't be home? She'll worry..."

 

"Fine, then. It's your choice." Elmont was livid, it was clear but gripping his control in a stolid, iron fist.

 

"I've slept in much worse places." She said, not sure if the statement was to challenge him or assure him.

 

"So it shall be."

 

Without another look he was gone, and despite her resolve she flinched as the lock clanged outside the door with a grim sort of finality.

 

For a moment, Elleree felt cold fear grow in her chest and tears welled within her eyes with a stinging urgency. She shivered again and wrapped her arms tighter around herself as she stared at the bleak iron door. She thought of her mother, fighting her sickness to the bitter end with every ounce of her waning strength and she thought of every day since, every day she had fought herself, surviving all on her own. Then she got up, forcing herself to stand tall. She had made a mistake and she would learn from it. It was cold here, but it was safe. And there were no men, at least.

 

Eyeing the torch above her on the wall to her right, she took a breath and strengthened her resolve. Carefully she used the one burning torch to light the other three around the cell.

 

It would not be so bad, she told herself, with this small amount of light and warmth burning all night. It was dry and there were no rats or filth. Indeed she had experienced much worse nights.

 

Sighing, Elleree suddenly felt tired, exhausted, and she returned to the wooden cot resolved to try and get some rest.

 

When she turned and saw what lay there, she gasped, and closed her eyes, fighting once more with all her might against the tears that had been threatening for an hour.

 

Elmont had left his thick, woolen cloak. There was no doubt in her mind that he had left it on purpose.

 

For a moment she considered tossing it to the floor so he could find it crumpled and unused in the morning, but she quickly chided herself a right fool.

 

The brown cloth was draped neatly on the bench, but Elleree reached for it cautiously as if it might explode in flames when she touched it. It did not.

 

Cautiously, wearily, Elleree laid down, curling up on the cell's wooden bed and she pulled Elmont's cloak up and around her shoulders, tucking it under her chin with her hands. She took a deep breath. The material was still warm, and it smelled...nice. Like him, she could only imagine. Elleree couldn't help but feel comforted; it was quite wonderful.

 

And she fell asleep easily then, thinking about Elmont and how he was most certainly the most irritating man she had ever known.

 


	23. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elleree must face the king for her crime, but Elmont has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello! Working hard on a bunch of edits, finished writing the rough draft for the whole kiss arc! So that first kiss is coming up soon ;-) Had a rotten day, so I'm posting to put a little happiness out in the world. I hope y'all enjoy :-) Thanks to cantate for her suggestions and CathieDimly as well for support. Thanks for reading

* * *

At the very break of dawn, Elleree was awoken by the clang of the lock outside her door. Confusion set in for a moment before she remembered where she was, then surprise took over when she realized she had actually managed to sleep at all in her cold cell.

Yawning, she nuzzled her face into her blanket before remembering it was Elmont's cloak.

She had dreamed of him... The two of them alone, his expression shining with promise and tenderness, his eyes catching fire with a heat that was unmistakable...

The door scraped the stone floor as it was pushed open and Elleree sat up quickly, pulling the woolen cloak on as if it was armor. One of the King's guards stepped through, eying her coldly. "Come with me."

Elleree stood. Her muscles were stiff and cold, and she made to wrap her arms around herself but the guard stepped forward, grasping her upper arm and urging her forward before she could.

Elleree dipped her head, fighting the urge to growl at him or pull away. The trouble she was already in was plenty enough for one week. Still she couldn't seem to ignore the anxious unease building in her chest.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, and then cursed herself for speaking out of turn.

The guard gave her a look that shook her to her core and she swallowed past a lump in her throat. Unconsciously, she clenched her hands, wondering what it would feel like to loose a finger or two...or worse.

"To the Captain," was his curt reply, his grip tightening around her arm.

Elleree took a breath. Was that good or bad? She couldn't decide and she couldn't banish the gnawing feeling that was growing in the pit of her stomach.

The guard led her up a long set of stone steps and she had almost decided it was more in her favor than not when they approached a door ajar and he all but pushed her in.

The expression on Elmont's face was as stony as the walls that had surrounded her all night and twice as intimidating. He sat at a desk in the small room, dim morning light from a broad window on the far wall casting the room in abstract shadows, the flame from a lamp on the desk highlighting his features in golden hues. He looked worn.

The door shut behind her, and Elleree started, turning around to find the room empty behind her. Elmont stood, his gaze steady and unwavering.

"I've spoken to the King and the Princess as well, and I'll take you before their majesties now. I suggest you cooperate as best you can and that you plead guilty to the charges that are brought forth, if you want my help."

Elleree bit the inside of her cheek, and glared at him. The bullying... He would make sure she had no choice but to submit.

He took a step toward her. The look on his face did not soften, but she swore she saw something flicker in his eyes. "I'm doing everything I can, Miss Rowan. I hope my efforts aren't proven in vain."

Elleree shook her head after one moment's hesitation but she couldn't quite bring herself to hold his stare. It was disconcerting the way he could see right through her every facade.

With little other choice, Elleree let him lead her out of his office and into the main halls of the castle. She tried not to fidget, or gawk at the opulence...more than she ever could have dreamed; she even tried not to breathe.

At every step it felt as if her heart quickened until she was sure it was going to stutter and give out completely. In minutes they reached the huge doors that marked the entrance of the throne room and the guards stationed there opened the doors upon their approach.

Elmont nodded at each of them, and Elleree felt her face flush from her building nerves and fear. There was a long, long promenade and she could see King Brahmwell sitting in his throne far ahead of them, Princess Isabelle standing at his side. She took a deep breath, feeling it hitch in her throat, and for a moment she thought her knees would turn to jelly.

Elmont tightened his grip upon her, glancing at her and though they were nothing of friends at the moment, she was somehow grateful for his strong, steady presence at her side. She managed to regain her step without tripping and they came closer to the King, looking stern and formidable.

Elmont stopped the appropriate amount of distance from the throne and Elleree dropped to her knee, her face down. Really she couldn't bear to look up. Did the King really need to judge her over the matter of a few coin? This was Elmont's doing, she was sure of it.

She swallowed, fighting every urge and instinct she had to flee within her body and waited for the king to speak. Still when he spoke her name, his voice seeming to boom in the hall, it made her jump and she nearly toppled over.

Her voice was shaky and weak, but she managed to answer. "Yes, your majesty."

"You are charged with petty theft. You've stolen from a citizen of the crown, a Lord, in the market. How do you plea, Elleree Rowan?"

Elleree swallowed again, risking a glance at Elmont, who stood at her side. She had to crane her neck to look up at him; his expression was certain. She quickly looked away.

"I - guilty, your majesty."

King Brahmwell sat back in his throne, his expression pensive and shared a look with Elmont.

"I've discussed this matter at length with my Captain. He informs me you've been harassed in the past and present by this Lord Drake, and that his character is questionable."

Elleree started with shock, her eyes going wide. She opened her mouth and closed it again, staring at the king. She could feel Elmont's unwavering presence at her side - supporting her, not stifling her.

"Is this true?" The king asked.

Elleree swallowed. "Y-yes, your majesty. That is true."

"Captain Elmont has also informed me of the good work you have done, though you have little of your own, you spend your time and energy helping those in need."

"Yes, your majesty. When I am able, I do."

"However," he continued, "you must understand that under no circumstances will thievery be tolerated in this kingdom, even if you think you are helping. I can't allow any crime against the kingdom to go unpunished."

"I understand, your majesty." Elleree's heart was racing in her chest, so much she wasn't even sure how she was speaking except she knew she must cooperate with the utmost courtesy in this, as Elmont said. And he was very much someone she wanted on her side, she suspected.

"I see this as a petty crime...and not without good intention, and your first offense." The king eyed her and Elleree tried not to waver, not to tremble or tumble to the floor though her knees were starting to ache on the unforgiving marble.

"I've discussed this with the princess as well." He glanced at his daughter and Elleree thought perhaps it wasn't entirely to his favor that the princess was involved but she admired the young girl for wanting to be more active in kingdom matters. "And we've decided a punishment of service to the kingdom would be most prudent in this instance."

Isabelle cast her a soft smile and Elleree glanced from her, back to the king, her eyes going wide again. "Y-your majesty?"

"I've had the idea to create a community garden at the castle," Isabelle spoke up, her voice and her eyes soft with kindness. "A place where folk could come and work the land, good land, and grow food for their families in return. We will provide the crops to start, and continue to do so as needed. But we need someone to start the work and help manage it. I've been told there are some crops that would do well for late summer and autumn."

Elleree nodded, holding her breath. The princess's gaze shifted to Elmont for one moment. The corner of her lips quirked charmingly, then she smiled at Elleree again.

"I thought this might be a good project for you, in service to the kingdom, for your crime. You can repay your debt, while helping others at the same time."

Clasping her hands in front of her, Elleree swallowed. "Of course, your majesties," she said quickly, afraid this was too good to be true, that they could change their minds at any moment.

"You will start tomorrow, for the duration of one month. You are dismissed." King Brahmwell nodded to Elmont who reached for her arm to help her up. He held her arm gently as he led her out and was silent until they reached the courtyard.

Letting go, he turned to face her, but his expression was soft and she took a quiet breath of relief. She had no idea how she was feeling, a tumult of different emotions racing through her, but when Elmont looked at her, everything else seemed to fall away. And then he spoke, his voice steady.

"There's more."


	24. A Friend

Elleree took a swift breath as a flash of anxiety coursed through her but she forced herself to be as calm as he seemed to be. This was _his fault, his doing_. She felt like he was testing her and she wished she could be mad at him, but she also knew he probably had everything to do with her more than fair sentence. What more there could be, though, she had no idea...

Elmont took a breath as she watched him, looking up to the castle for a moment and then back to her. "I spoke to Princess Isabelle about the boy as well."

"The boy?" Elleree squinted at him. "Charlie?"

"Yes." Elmont braced his hands on his hips, looking down at her, his face serious. "I saw him last night..." he trailed off.

Elleree blinked, not sure she actually expected Elmont to tell Annie she would not be home. "How was he?"

"The same, I expect, as the last you saw him. Not well."

Elleree nodded, looking down to her hands and fighting her emotions. She was...angry, angry at Elmont for tossing her in the dungeon all night. _Yes. Angry._ She hardened her expression before she looked up at him again.

"As I said, I spoke to the princess about him. In addition - if you agree to continue to do your best to help with this project, whole-heartedly, and in repayment for your dedication should you show it, she would like to help the boy."

Elleree took a sharp breath. Did he mean...

"The princess would like to take him in for a few days where he can stay under constant watch of the royal doctor and healers. They can figure out a plan of treatment for him while he rests in all the comfort we can provide. After that, the healers can visit him at his home each day and ensure he receives the best care."

"Elmont..." Elleree breathed. The corner of his mouth lifted in a smile. "I mean, Captain. That's very generous. I - I don't know what..."

"It was Princess Isabelle's idea. And quite a good one, I think."

"And Annie?" Elleree couldn't bear to tear Annie away from her baby, even if it was only for a few days.

"She is, of course, welcome to visit, or stay with her son whenever she wishes. I have no desire to separate a mother from her child."

Elleree smiled despite herself, she couldn't help it. This man...

"That's very kind. I - I hope it...works."

Elmont gave her a soft smile. "I hope it's enough."

Awkward silence filled the space between them. Elleree took a step back as she noticed people were glancing at them inquisitively. "Am I free to go?"

Elmont nodded after a moment. "You are to be here at dawn tomorrow. One of my guards will meet you, and take you to the royal groundskeeper. The princess might be there as well at some point."

"Will I see you?" She asked, and then wished she hadn't.

"No. I have other duties to attend to."

"Just as well." She looked down, acting as though she was fascinated by her fingernails, at least far more than she was fascinated by him. "I'd rather not see you anyway; I'm not very happy with you at the moment."

Elmont chuckled and the sound startled her. She glanced up at him sharply.

"After all I've done?" he teased. "Would you rather spend your month in the dungeon?"

Elleree shrugged, biting back her own smile. "If it means I don't have to see you for a month... It wouldn't be all bad."

The captain laughed out loud at that and she couldn't keep her lips from quirking. No, no she didn't want to spend anymore time in there at all. The next time he caught her she would be much better prepared with an argument in her favor.

The thought of the cold night spent in the dungeon reminded her that she was still wearing his cloak. She slipped it off her shoulders and lifted it toward him before she could consider keeping it for herself.

No words left her lips but he smiled warmly as he took it back anyway. "You're welcome," he said teasingly.

Elleree glanced heavenward. And then she smiled back.

* * *

The market was busy, so instead of returning to Annie's home Elleree found work with a merchant, moving crates of produce for him and arranging the food on display to be sold. When she was done, he gave her a couple coppers and some leftover vegetables. She made haste for Annie's home.

Annie was preparing supper when Elleree came in, and she lifted her brow at her in silent question as Elleree closed the door behind her. She looked concerned, but dying of curiosity as well, and Elleree shook her head quickly, silently promising to tell her all about it once the children were asleep, later.

Charlie ate well that evening, better than usual and fell asleep quickly.

Much later that night, they took a blanket out to settle in the grass under the tree in the yard, each with a small cup of wine as the children slept in the house.

"How was your day?" Annie asked cautiously.

"I worked in the market, made a little money... I know that's not what you want to know about though."

A slow smile lit her friend's face. "Please tell me," Annie started, a teasing glint in her warm brown eyes, "that you spent the night wrapped up in the arms of that captain Elmont, and his talk about you being in trouble was all an elaborate cover for your torrid love affair."

"Annie!" Elleree tried to look offended but she couldn't help but laugh. Annie giggled as she took a sip of wine and Elleree shook her head. "Your husband's been gone too long."

"Well, I certainly won't argue with that," Annie sighed. "So how much trouble are you in?"

Elleree took a breath. "I think the captain got me out of most of it."

"He seems like a sweet boy," Annie smiled knowingly.

"Boy?" Elleree scoffed. "Sweet? Irritating...insufferable man. That's what he is."

Annie clicked her tongue. "Sounds like someone's smitten," she said.

Elleree narrowed her eyes at her.

"Come now," Annie continued. "You can't deny how handsome he is."

A long sigh escaped her lips as Elleree pictured him in her mind, she couldn't help herself. "I suppose," she finally admitted.

Annie laughed and gave her a look, one that told her she knew exactly what she was thinking and Elleree sighed again, but her lips quirked and she turned away, sipping her wine.

He was handsome, just about everything about him appealed to her, but more than that...his smile, and good lord, his eyes...

"And that black leather armor," Annie spoke again, eyeing Elleree with a grin. "Did you notice the way he looks in that armor? I bet he's very strong, and he's so serious...what would it take to really shake him up -"

"Annie!" Elleree interrupted her, but when Annie made a face at her the two fell into a fit of giggles.

When they recovered, Elleree deftly turned the conversation to Annie's sewing, and the children, and she managed to avoid the subject of Elmont and how he might look both in and out of his armor.

They didn't talk about it...but that didn't mean Elleree stopped thinking about it.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you so much to everyone that's still reading and especially everyone that's taken the time to leave comments. I really appreciate it. Summers are busy for me but I'm still writing! More to come :)
> 
> Please let me know what you think :)


	25. A Debt Paid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elleree pays her debt, and starts to make a few unlikely friends along the way.

The groundskeeper met Elleree at a wide patch of unworked land just as the sun was dawning the next day. She gave a polite nod to the guard that had noted her arrival and escorted her then turned to the wizened old man that was in charge of all of the royal grounds. The garden was to be out of the way but easy to reach, near the gates. He wasted no time in getting her to work.

"You can start with clearing the land," he said brusquely. "Do the weeding and such, and I'm hoping we'll be able to start some late season crops - turnips, spinach, radishes maybe, for the commoners to sow before the cold sets in." He cast a glance to the sky, frowning a little as he did and turned back to her. "It'll be a long, brutal winter, I can tell. Anything we can do to help…" He trailed off but then he gave a wry smile, nodding and gesturing toward a barrel with a few tools. "Best be on with it."

Elleree dutifully did as she was told. The first day she spent serving her community service went better than she could have hoped and the day passed quickly. It was hard and fairly dirty work, but she was gratified to at least be doing something worthwhile, and legal, and it filled her with a sense of purpose.

It was clear it was meant for the families to work to cultivate their own produce on the rich soil of the castle grounds, or as punishment, like in her case. The thought of asking to turn it into a job had crossed her mind but it was only a fantasy. She knew it wasn't meant for her to make any money at.

Elleree quirked her brow at the thought, wiping her hands thoroughly on her smock. For the better anyway, her hands would be destroyed even after a month.

The groundskeeper passed and he must have seen the look on her face as she grimaced at her nails. The old man chuckled and gave a pat to her shoulder. "I'll find you some gloves tomorrow, dear."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Time to get going," he added, looking toward the dipping sun, almost to the edge of the castle wall. "It will be dark soon."

Elleree nodded obligingly, but couldn't help glancing around the castle grounds one last time, her eyes narrowed against the setting sun. It was true, she hadn't even seen a hint of Elmont, and all the better for it. Surely he had important duties to tend to; she didn't care to see him anyway.

It was too late to find any work in the market. Elleree sighed feeling downcast as she walked home, despite her pride in her hard work. Now that she was faced with the truth of the matter she knew she couldn't continue to live in Annie's home without being able to contribute anything to the household. Perhaps she might be let off early enough every once in awhile to make a copper off a fortunate merchant packing up for the eve, but even so, it wouldn't be much.

She'd meant to tell Annie as soon as she walked in the door, but supper was on the fire and the children were excited and rowdy, and before she knew it Elleree was curling up in her bedroll, utterly exhausted.

When she did finally bring up the subject, Annie would hear none of it, claiming the children would be heartbroken and Elleree couldn't find it in her heart to argue with that.

So she continued her community service, working hard and she vowed to stay out of trouble. For now. She was too tired for it anyway. And she didn't see Elmont, except for a glimpse from afar once or twice.

* * *

It wasn't until the end of her service, after days and days in a row of working hard, diligent and steadfast, that she received her first surprise. Near the end of the afternoon the day before she was to be finished, Princess Isabelle herself appeared in the garden, wearing a light, belted frock and a bright smile in the hot August sun. Elleree met her by the hedgerow hesitantly when she waved her over.

"Miss Rowan," she dimpled, clasping her hands demurely in front of her. "How are you?"

Elleree curtsied promptly, feeling ungraceful and foolish. "I am well, your highness."

Isabelle smiled again, and Elleree felt a blush on her cheeks at her own awkwardness. "Um, how are you? Your highness."

"I am well," she grinned, eyes sparkling. "How is your service in the garden fairing?"

"It's very gratifying, and I think it's been productive.

Elleree glanced around; little green stalks were already sprouting, and the land was well worked, dark and rich. Some families had already been able to work a patch of their own.

"It looks so. I hope the work hasn't been too dreadful for you."

"Not at all, your highness. I'm very appreciative of this opportunity. After all, it was meant to be a punishment."

"Oh yes. That all sounded like such an unfortunate business." She paused, thoughtful. "Elmont spoke quite highly of you."

Her smile was knowing and Elleree could feel her cheeks heating again. "He - he did?"

"Yes! And that awful Lord harassing you. It sounds as if he had what was coming to him. Elmont was confident that although a petty crime had been committed, your character was unquestionable. He seemed quite - impressed."

Elleree shifted. "I'm sure he...was - simply...doing what he felt was right."

Isabelle nodded, but still the corner of her lips quirked. "Of course. That sounds just like him."

It did, and Elleree was not sure what else to say. The man was mystifying. Still it had been kind of him to speak for her. Any number of horrible things might've happened if someone cruel had caught her stealing.

"I wanted to ask something of you, if I may..." Isabelle continued. "Your service is over tomorrow?"

"Yes it is, your highness. That is - if my debt is repaid."

"Yes, of course!" She answered, her curls bouncing as she nodded her head. "I don't blame you at all, in fact. I can't stand that man." Her face scrunched, clearly remembering some past occurrence and Elleree felt relieved.

"But anyway, I wanted to ask if you might return? Perhaps once a week, for a small fee. You've done such a wonderful job, and I think the commoners would benefit from having someone to help keep things organized. It wouldn't be much money - my father won't let me hire anyone on for this project...but I'd like, well, I think you would do a wonderful job. I fear it would fail without someone to help me keep it going. He says it is not proper for me to work any of it in my own, but I will change his mind on that as well, in time."

Elleree could not help but smile. She'd come to love working in the garden this past month, and no matter how small the amount Princess Isabelle was to pay her it was more than she'd ever had to rely on before. "I would be honored, your highness. I would appreciate that very much."

It was hard work, to be sure, especially if it was not warm - but in the spring, summer and autumn she would have an actual job, a steady one, to return to each week no matter how little else she had. The thought filled her with hope and joy, an image of Elmont popping unbidden into her mind. Elleree cast it away, and resolutely told herself her eagerness had nothing to do with the fact that it gave her the opportunity to see the captain, if only a glimpse.

Isabelle dimpled at her answer, clapping her hands together. "I'm so glad. I've been trying to convince my father to agree to this since the last frost was over. Miss Rowan, you have no idea how much you've done for me."

Elleree laughed, unable to help herself - the princess's glee was contagious. "I have trouble believing that, but thank you. And you're welcome."

Isabelle took her hand, and for a moment Elleree was shocked, but Isabelle's smile was so bright she couldn't object. "Thank you. I hope to see more of you."

Elleree clasped her hand with a squeeze in return and they both turned as a voice called for Isabelle from the castle.

"I must be going. We will speak again soon."

Elleree nodded and watched as Isabelle hurried away feeling more than a little flustered. But she laughed a little to herself. She'd never met anyone like Isabelle or Elmont.

* * *

In the middle of the afternoon on her last day she received her second surprise. Elmont himself showed up in the garden, the sun glinting red-gold in his hair. The sight of him standing above her startled Elleree, for she hadn't heard him approach and she nearly toppled over in the dirt, only just managing to stay upright.

"The groundskeeper has told me you haven't taken a break all day, not even to eat," he said as she looked up at him from her perch on the ground.

"I wanted to finish," she shrugged.

"You've done a remarkable job," he commended her, glancing around before turning his gaze back on her. "I think you've done a great service to the community, don't you?"

Elleree brushed some dirt off her skirts, still crouched and gave him a coy sort of smile. "I do only as I'm told, Captain."

Elmont laughed, and then offered his hand to help her up. She took it with a question in her eyes.

"I deem your debt repaid, Miss Rowan, and as you've neglected yourself today, I'd like to buy you a meal, in gratitude for your hard work."

Elleree was startled into silence for one moment before she was able to answer. This was certainly something she had not been expecting.

"I - you'd lower yourself to be seen with a criminal, talking with me? In public?" She was only half teasing.

"I don't think of you as a criminal at all. And I think I might find it enjoyable to speak with you. Is conversation not agreeable?" He grinned.

Elleree shifted, feeling entirely uncomfortable, and she could tell he knew he was putting her off guard, again. "In fact, no," she answered, contrite. "I don't like talking at all. I'd rather remain a mystery to everyone, as much as I can. It gives me the upper hand."

Elmont chuckled, crooking his arm toward her in gentlemanly fashion, looking completely unperturbed by her brusqueness. "We'll start simply with nourishment then. You do have to eat after all."

"Well...if you insist, I suppose." She glanced around, not quite able to believe she was finished before she looked back to him.

"I do," he smiled. And Elleree couldn't think of anything else than to take his offered arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Summer's nearly over! So busy still, but only for another week and a half and Elmont has declared he simply cannot wait any longer. I have the next few chapters almost ready to go and I'm about three-quarters done writing the next love scene, so don't worry, there will be more if you'd like to see it!
> 
> I really hope y'all have enjoyed this and are still reading. Please let me know what you think and if you'd like to see more! Please review!
> 
> Hope everyone has had the best summer, cheers ~Ash :)


	26. Warmth and Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elmont and Elleree get to know each other better, and slowly work their way closer...

Beneath the warm afternoon sun, Elmont escorted Elleree from the castle grounds to the tavern in town. It was a decent sort of place, if a bit rowdy in the evening hours, but it wasn't even quite supper time and there was not a crowd inside. They received a few stares as they entered, but Elleree did not miss the way Elmont ignored them. He took her to a small table in the corner and Elleree did her best to keep from fidgeting.

He wasn't wearing his armor, but a black surcoat, and she wondered if he was actually off duty. The thought surprised her - most people had time off of course but she couldn't imagine him as anything besides the Captain. As their food was brought to the table, along with a flask of wine, she let a small smile curve her lips considering how she couldn't quite bring herself to think of him as human.

"What is that smile for?" he questioned, pouring her a small measure of wine.

"Nothing." She blushed at being caught. "Do you like being the Captain of the king's guard?" she asked, changing the subject and taking a small bite of the savory stew.

"Oh, do we have an open forum now?" He smiled at her. "Or am I being interrogated?"

"I suppose it's open. If you answer my question you can ask one of your own."

"Fair enough." He folded a linen napkin across his lap and picked up his own spoon. "Yes, I do enjoy being Captain. Do you not think it suits me?"

Elleree grinned. "Too well, sometimes. It's difficult to think of you as anything else."

His expression softened and Elleree thought it was quite a pleasant sight, she swallowed and ducked her head a little.

"I shall work to change that starting now, then."

"You are," she assured him. His actions, speaking for her as she was sure he had one month ago, and his disposition now made her think of him as she'd never considered she would. In fact, she couldn't recall ever having a meal - she was beginning to presume - she'd enjoyed as much as she would this one. Elmont was open and kind, and the only thing that bothered her was how much it didn't bother her.

Still she wondered what it mattered to him. Would it not be better for him if she was intimidated by his power? She hated the thought, it made her bristle with rebellion, but he seemed to not want that at all. She thought of their conversation in her cell, that night so long ago, and him asking her if no one had simply ever been kind to her for the sake of being kind.

The truth was she'd never had the luxury in thinking of relationships that way, for enjoyment or kindness or companionship. Certainly she'd felt and seen those things at times, but in her experience, people always wanted something from her. And she could not blame them as she often needed something in return herself.

But Elmont - she studied him for a moment. What did he want? She had no idea. There was nothing she had that he could possibly want. The thought that he was attracted to her briefly crossed her mind, and it was not an unpleasant idea. But she couldn't entertain it for any number of reasons, the most prominent being that it just wasn't possible, not really.

Curiosity, she told herself, caught hold of her interest and she decided then and there to see this through. Perhaps she would end up regretting it, but there it was. She was due a bit of fun, anyway.

"May I ask a question now?" he smiled looking up at her.

"Of course."

He thought about it for a minute, eating slowly before he wiped his mouth with the napkin and spoke. "How is young Charlie?"

Elleree smiled, unable to hold back her surprised joy at his chosen topic. "He is well, thank you. I can't tell you how grateful Annie is, how grateful we all are. That was a truly a wonderful thing you did."

"And the princess as well," he reminded her. "I was in to see him last week. He seemed much improved."

Elleree sat back. "You were?" she asked, surprised. "Annie didn't mention it."

"She was quite busy at the time. I fear I intruded a bit, but I wanted to check in on the boy myself. I asked her not to mention it," Elmont added. "I wasn't sure whether you would approve, and I did not want you to believe I was checking up on you."

"No," she shook her head. "It's alright. I'm glad to hear you were concerned. It's very gracious of you to give your time in that way."

She smiled softly and Elmont returned the expression. He took another bite of stew and then his smile grew mischievous. "Another question from me, then -"

"I didn't get a second question yet." Elleree objected.

"Sure you did," he winked. "'You were?' I believe was your second."

Elleree narrowed her eyes at him, cheeky bastard, but gave in, her lips quirking, betraying her. "Fine. Your turn," she acquiesced.

His expression brightened again, and she found it annoyingly charming. "Do you have any family here?"

Elleree took a breath, and set her spoon down after a moment. "Right to the heart, hm?"

"I apologize." He had the decency to look chagrined at least. "If that's too personal."

"No, no it's okay. I - I do not. My father left when I was very young, and my mother died when I was 13. Just after I turned 13. I had no brothers or sisters."

"Where did you go?" he frowned.

Elleree shrugged. "The streets. I have an uncle, I know, but he does not live in Cloister and I have no way to contact him. I would know him, if he ever returns. I remember him looking just like my father. But quite a measure kinder." She tried to smile.

"I hope he returns soon," Elmont said.

Elleree nodded, touched by his caring, both in Charlie and how he seemed to worry over her own well-being.

"I imagine that was quite difficult, being so young and all alone," he made a sound, shaking his head. "Actually I'm not sure I can fully imagine that at all."

She appreciated his honesty, and she felt glad he had not experienced anything like what she had. It was not something she would wish on anyone.

"It was difficult, but I managed."

"No doubt. Your resourcefulness is obvious and to be admired, as a quality in and of itself." Though his words were measured, his eyes were soft and Elleree did not mind. She was a thief, it was truth and she wouldn't pretend otherwise.

It felt odd, but she wanted him to know, wanted him to understand her and why she had done things, even why she would never promise not to steal ever again. She felt a flare of nervous fluttering but something else pushed her to continue.

She took a soft breath. "Sometimes I had no choice, but to - take - to survive. Starving and with no hope. But I never stole from anyone worse off than myself, or even anyone that was struggling themselves. At least I tried. And I tried to do as much for others as I could. I vowed I would repay everything I took somehow, in some way, even if it wasn't directly. I made my own principles…" She took another deep breath, looking away. "Sometimes I wished for death instead. But then I thought of all those I might be able to help in the future if I survived."

Elmont was quiet, serious as he listened and she knew then for sure he cared. "I saw that in you," he answered, his voice soft. "From the beginning. Despite what happened, Elleree, I believe you. I believe you are a good person."

The declaration made her heart flip, and she felt shy, but could not hold back the smile curving her mouth. "Thank you."

"You might be happy to know I've kept an eye on Drake. He's a poor excuse for a man, and even worse for a gentleman. I'm sorry you had to suffer him as you did. But it won't happen again."

Elleree nodded. "It was a mistake, what I did. And I'm sorry you were put in that position."

A grin came to his lips. "Friends then?"

She laughed when he reached for her hand. It felt odd, but he was sincere. "Okay. Friends."

Instead of simply clasping her hand though as she expected, he brought it to his mouth, brushing his lips so gently against her knuckles she almost didn't feel it. Still the sensation sent a spark of electricity through her, all the way to her toes.

She thought she could feel her cheeks pinken as he regarded her with a warm gaze so she was anxious to change the subject when she pulled away.

"My turn," she said. "Do you have family here?"

"I do. My mother and father have a large estate. I have a small house on their land but am not there often. And I have an older brother. He's set to inherit everything, but that's all fine with me. Rather boring, I'm afraid."

Elleree finished with her meal, pushing the plate away, belly satisfied and her cheeks warm. Elmont poured her a little more wine, smiling as he did so.

"What were your mother and father like?"

Elleree noted this was really more like two questions in one - Elmont really was a sneaky one - but found she didn't mind. It was hard for her to open up to others, but he seemed genuinely interested and it felt good, better than she might have expected to share some of her burden.

"My mother was very quiet, very caring. She loved me more than anything and she made sure I knew so every day. When she became ill, it felt like my entire world was crumbling to dust. It was really. Sometimes I'm not sure how I was able to bear that."

"And your father, he left for work?"

Elleree swallowed. "I don't know. If my mother was everything warm and loving, he was the opposite. At least how I remember him. He wasn't cruel...but he wasn't loving either."

"I'm sorry."

Elleree shook her head, casting him a reassuring smile. It was not something she dwelt on and she wouldn't start now. Even if the truth was that every person she had ever loved had left her, it didn't matter anymore. All she really needed was herself.

Elmont finished his meal and then the wine was gone as well and Elleree realized she had spent most of their luncheon talking entirely about herself. She tossed her napkin on the table. "You're quite the trickster," she accused, mock glaring at him.

"Ohh!" he protested.

"I've said things I've never said to anyone else. Opened up completely and you've barely told me anything. I think you must find some way to make it up to me now. I would have us as equals, at least in that way if we are to be friends."

Elmont chuckled. "And how shall I do that?"

"Well I don't know. There must be something. Something personal and meaningful that would be terribly sensitive that you can reveal to me."

He thought for a moment, his eyes glinting and his expression one that made her heart race. "Come," he said suddenly, standing up and reaching for her hand. "I've an idea."

He gave her a charming wink and Elleree had little choice but to happily comply. She stood and took his hand, hardly able to believe this was real.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is everyone? Well, I hope. I miss posting and I miss reading. Let's see some more stories with the lovely Elmont and a lady of his choice ;)
> 
> Steadily working towards their first kiss! And their first...more :D Please let me know what you think, I love hearing from you all. Cheers ~Ash


	27. Opening Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elmont opens up to Elleree, and she finds she can hardly resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How are y'all? Here's the next chapter, and the one after this will be posted soon as well. Let me know if you like it! Thank you so much to everyone still reading, and thanks to those who have reviewed! Many thanks to CathieDimly for helping me come up with Elmont's special place!
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

 

* * *

Offering his arm again, Elmont escorted Elleree back towards the castle grounds, but took her to the stables. He readied his own mount and one for her then led her off towards the woods. While they rode, Elleree could not keep from smiling, wondering where he might be taking her. She did not mind the mystery at all, indeed she felt a little thrill at the adventure of the whole thing and she was eager to see what he wanted to share. She couldn't remember feeling happiness such as this in a very long time.

He led her into the forest and guided them carefully through the trees and over the brush. After a bit he approached a wide stream and crossed it. She followed him, her gentle horse splashing in the shallow water, a few droplets falling on her skirts.

Elmont stopped next to a huge oak tree, and he dismounted, hooking the lead over a branch.

"The rest we go by foot," he said as he helped her down and settled her own horse.

He took her hand then, his own warm and rough on her skin and led her through a thick copse of trees. It didn't seem anyone else had ever traveled here. The plants and grass and branches - untouched and undisturbed.

Guiding her on, he was careful to help her through the thick foliage. After a few minutes it thinned and then they were coming into a small clearing. There was a small pond, with crystal water and long grass, and flowers at its edges. A massive tree, good for climbing, stood at one side. There was a rope swing with a wide plank seat hung from one thick branch. Underneath the the tree there was a little hut, made of mismatched stones and heavy thrush. It looked weathered but sturdy and wonderful. Sunlight streamed down through the break in the trees, casting everything in a golden hue.

It was beautiful and Elleree was struck by the picture it made. Turning to Elmont, she looked at him with wide eyes. He smiled a little sheepishly, and she realized this must be a special place for him - somewhere only he came by the look of it. Elleree was suddenly and deeply touched. More than she ever had been, more than she imagined she could be.

"What's this?" She managed, her voice a little soft, a little breathy.

His smile grew, and he took her elbow gently, leading her toward the big tree. "I found this place as a child. I came here to play, get away. When I was older, to think or train. I haven't been here in quite awhile actually, but I wanted to show you...something; something I could share."

Elleree grinned, stepping forward to look at the little fort he must have spent ages building as a child. "I bet you say that to all the girls," she teased.

Hands on hips, he shook his head, seeming almost embarrassed. "I've never brought a girl here. Never anyone. My older brother followed me once. I showed him the fort I was building, and he told me I was doing it all wrong, so I forbade him from ever coming back." Elmont chuckled, smiling fondly at the memory.

He looked so handsome, standing in the sunlight, his hair shining gold-red and his face bright. Elleree was quiet for a moment, simply looking at him. He was easy on the eyes and more so by each minute that passed it seemed.

At the beginning she had been determined not to like him, but even then she knew she was inexorably attracted to him. And now - well that arrest still made her bristle with indignation - but even during that he had shown her only respect and kindness. Even more - at times he had shown true caring. She couldn't help but feel drawn to him and she bade her suspicious mind to hush. Somehow she knew he was good.

"You built this as a child?" She asked smiling, reaching out to touch the thatch that was about the height of her shoulders.

"I did. I started as a child, and continued to work on it well into - well older than I should have, perhaps. My own special fort."

He smiled at her, proud, and she giggled, stooping to peer in the entryway.

"It's a bit dusty and worn," he frowned, picking at the some stray leaves that had fallen and were rotting on the roof.

"It's beautiful," she grinned. She joined him, circling around the other side and plucking the debris off to drop it as mulch in a pile on the ground. "Perhaps one day you can bring your own son here and build it up some more. Or daughter, of course -"

Something stopped her in motion, a frisson that started at the nape of her neck, and she froze, her hand paused in mid air reaching for a clump of needles and dirt in the thatch. She looked up to find him gazing at her, such fire in his eyes her breath was ripped right from her body. A shiver raced down her spine, and her tongue darted out to wet her suddenly parched lips. He watched the motion unabashedly, the heat rising even more in his gaze, and she very nearly swooned then and there but he seemed to shake himself right out of it in the next moment, perfect calm slipping over his face like a mask.

"Perhaps," he smiled.

Both gone quiet, they returned to their impromptu task, cleaning up the thatch and threading loose reeds back in their place as needed. When she had done that, she used her fingers to brush dirt off some of the stone and looked up to find him watching her again, but with a soft smile.

"Welcome to my humble estate, my lady," he said haughtily and made a wide gesture with his arm toward the entrance. Elleree giggled again, dipping into a curtsy then stooping to go inside.

It was not tall enough to stand in so she dropped to her knees to settle on the sparse dry grass and Elmont followed, kneeling across from her.

"Well what do you think?" He asked glancing around. The light was dim, there were no windows and Elmont's body blocked most of the light from the entryway.

But still...he was adorable and she couldn't help but smile. "It's...cozy. Romantic," she quipped.

Elmont laughed, his eyes crinkling around the edges. Elleree had never seen anything so heart-stopping.

"Let's sit in the sun," he said after a moment. "We shouldn't waste such a beautiful day holed up inside." His eyes twinkled with merriment, and he reached his hand out for her after he stood, crouched over.

She took his hand easily and he led her to a soft patch of grass in the sunlight, never letting go of her hand.

They settled next to each other on the ground, the sun warm in her hair and in her skin. She plucked a flower from the grass, twirling the stem between her fingers, and they sat quietly together, listening to the birds and the soft rustle of the wind in the trees.

Elmont shifted, leaning back on his hands and looking up at the blue sky before turning his attention to her. "What will you do now? Now that you're free from your service?"

Elleree smiled, turning toward him. "I'll help whenever the Princess needs me to but besides that I'm not sure," she answered, arranging her skirt over her legs. "I'll have to find somewhere to stay as well."

"Oh?"

"Annie's husband has returned. A week ago. I insisted on leaving, but she wouldn't hear of it while I was still - well, I fear she felt somewhat responsible for my trouble. Anyway, now that I'm done, I'll go. I've no place intruding on her family."

"I'm sure she doesn't think of it that way."

"No, perhaps not, but it's true. They don't need me getting in the way around every corner. Especially when he's been away for so long." Elleree cast Elmont a reassuring smile. Really this was nothing new for her.

"What will you do?" He asked softly.

"Find some work. Actually, I believe I heard the baker in town is looking for help. I'm quite good at baking with the right supplies and equipment."

Elmont nodded, pensive. A frown drew his lips in a tight line. "He's not the kindest man I've ever met..."

"I know," she wryly quirked her mouth. Again, for her, this was nothing new but she was touched by Elmont's concern. "I'm tough, though, I can handle it. And it's honest work," she teased.

"Good," he smiled at her, chuckling. "Indeed it is. I'll have to come by and sample your work."

"My specialty is sweet breads, glazed and warm," she grinned. She felt a little glazed and warm herself right now, with the way he was looking at her, his messy hair and blue eyes shining in the sunlight.

"Mmmmm. Oh speaking of sweet -" he shifted to reach into the pouch that was on his belt, pulling out a bit of food she assumed wrapped in paper. He unfolded it to reveal a block of something - she had no idea what - that was a rich brown color.

"What is that?"

"Chocolate," he answered, eying it critically. "It was a gift from a Spanish Lord that was visiting. I think his daughter was a bit - er - preoccupied with me."

Elleree laughed. "Were you not charmed by her attentions?"

"She seemed nice... I couldn't understand a word she said."

Elleree laughed again, quietly pleased. "Shame," she gave a coy smile. "So what's this chocolate like?"

"I haven't tried it yet, would you like to experiment with me? I've heard it's quite good though. The princess says she's never tasted anything as wonderful."

"Well if Princess Isabelle approves I suppose it would be quite churlish of me to refuse."

Elmont broke off a piece, offering it to her and she picked it up off his palm, holding it between her fingers. He took a piece for himself and she met his gaze, her mouth curving, and together they tried the exotic treat.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know if you enjoyed!


	28. Sweet Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elmont can't resist the taste...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Hope you're all well :) Here is the continuation of the kiss! Please let me know if you enjoy it. I have the next installment, M rated, almost ready to post, so let me know if you'd still like to see that!

The treat seemed to melt on her tongue the moment she put it in her mouth. The taste was a little sweet, but not overwhelming. It was dark and smooth. Creamy. It was divine and Elleree was humming her pleasure at the experience before she realized it.

Elmont turned to her, his eyes crinkling again in amusement. When he finished with his small piece he smiled. "It is quite good, isn't it."

"It's amazing." The tip of her tongue flicked out to lick her lower lip, savoring the flavor that lingered on her tongue.

"Would you like another?" He grinned.

Elleree felt her cheeks heat at her indulgence. "No that's alright," she answered, hesitance obvious in every syllable.

Elmont chuckled, and her blush deepened. "I insist." He broke off another small piece and tucked the rest away. She took the piece of chocolate and popped it in her mouth, soft from having sat in the sun for a moment, but not having lost any of it's texture or flavor.

Elleree savored it on her tongue, letting it melt slowly. She closed her eyes, working it slowly in her mouth until it was gone. When she opened them again, she found Elmont watching her with a look she could not define.

"Here -" He lifted his hand touching his fingertip to the corner of her mouth, his gaze intense, and Elleree froze, her breath hitching. "You have a bit - " he trailed off, his voice rough.

Elleree felt as if she was in a haze, she had no idea what he was fussing over or what he meant. She was entranced by the heat in his eyes.

Without breaking her gaze he licked his thumb and then touched her lip again, rubbing gently. "Chocolate," he murmured, his gaze shifting to focus on her mouth.

Her lips parted, she was breathless. He leaned toward her.

Then he brought his thumb to his own mouth, sucking on the spot of chocolate he had swept from the corner of her lips. Elleree watched, rapt, as he tasted it. "Very good," he said, his smile growing until he couldn't seem to help but chuckle. His eyes focused on her mouth again, desire flaring in the depth of his blue, blue eyes and Elleree knew then he wanted to kiss her.

Heart racing, breath shallow, she'd never wanted anything else as badly as she wanted that very kiss right now.

Elmont must've sensed her echoing desire or simply wanted it that badly himself for he was spurred into action quicker than she could follow and he pulled her confidently toward him, his hand shifting to grasp her waist. His gaze froze on her lips and he leaned closer. Before she could take a breath he was kissing her. And it was good. Warm and steady, his lips clung to hers, his mustache tickled under her nose. Then he tugged more determinedly at her, his hand on her body gently urging her even closer to press against his firm chest.

In a sweet rush of excitement and desire her imagination took off as he tasted her mouth, his tongue flickering at her lips and then stroking in her mouth, picturing them together - she could almost _feel_  his skin, all of it bared, smooth and hot, his hands and fingertips, coaxing and teasing.

She would cry for him, arch and shudder. He would kiss her throat and her breasts and her belly, he would hold her in his strong arms, tight and sure, and he would take her. Spread out helplessly beneath his powerful body, he would -

Elleree gasped, starved for oxygen, and the spell was broken. The kiss softened, as he let her breathe, and then ended - his mouth softly brushing against hers one last time.

When he pulled away, Elleree could hardly catch her breath, she knew her eyes must be wide as saucers, her lips still parted a little in shock and delight.

To her surprise, Elmont looked much the same. She thought she could even see a touch of pink heating the tips of his ears as he stared at her. The smile he'd been wearing only a minute ago had faded, his eyes going dark. His lips pressed together into a tight, grim line.

"I'm not sure we should've done that."

For a half moment, there was a dreadful silence between them...then Elleree laughed out loud. She couldn't help herself.

"I _know_ we shouldn't have done that." She laughed again.

Surprise colored his features, then his face broke into a grin as he chuckled as well. Her hand slipped through his arm, and she leaned against his side, tipping her head to look up at him. He seemed to welcome her closeness.

"That's what makes it fun," she teased. "Have you never done anything...naughty?"

He laughed again, looking away. "Perhaps once or twice."

Elleree smiled, catching her lower lip between her teeth and shaking her head. "My good captain," she murmured. "I fear I must challenge myself to change that."

He shook his head, but his eyes went a sharp blue even as his gaze dropped to her lips once more and he stared at her.

After a moment he dipped his head and kissed her, nipping her lip wickedly as he did. "Three times," he counted. He kissed her again. "Four."

As he pulled away, Elleree let her tongue sweep out tasting the sweetness of the lingering chocolate and something that was simply him. "You taste delicious, Captain."

"John."

A slow smile curved her mouth. "You taste delicious...John." His name was whispered, so soft she could hardly hear it herself.

He chuckled, a low sweet sound that made her belly flip. She imagined hearing that sound every day, every night and each morning. At the table, in his arms, in his bed. She could fall for this man, give him everything, deny him nothing...

The thought was startling. And it was like a bucket of cold water dumped over her head.

And then what? She asked herself, giving herself a good hard mental shake. Would they marry, and wile life away in their country house? Elleree mentally rolled her eyes and carefully disentangled herself from his side. That was a fantasy unlikely to come to fruition. No self-respecting nobleman would ever take her as his lady. She wasn't good enough for him, not by a half, and she knew it. He deserved someone perfect, beautiful and refined, courtly and confident; he deserved a princess.

Still...Elleree gave a sidelong glance to the good Captain - his blue eyes were glinting in the bright sunlight and he winked at her. She smiled back, happy despite her thoughts.

Yes. Unlikely and ridiculous, indeed, but perhaps there was no reason she couldn't enjoy his attentions while she had them.

She'd only have to be careful not to get her heart trampled by his heavy, perfectly polished boots in the meantime.

That was something she thought she could do.

 


	29. Needing Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elmont provides much needed services and warms Elleree up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ah! I'm sorry I fell behind! I'm just so slow at editing and then Darth Real Life really got in the way last week as well. However, this chapter turned out much longer than usual! So the next part will be posted very soon. Please review and let me know what you think! A million thank-you's to cantate who gave me some fantastic, much needed suggestions for this chapter! If you haven't read her stories, search them up :) Enjoy :)

Cold, dry snow fell to the ground in flakes so large they seemed more like chunks - frozen doom, hell bent on burying everything below. Even her. Elleree prayed she might pass out and be spared the rest of this night. Damn the early snow, and damn every man alive. Damn all of England too.

She could not take one more step. Her entire body had begun to shake. Elleree pulled her cloak tighter around her body, crossing her arms protectively over her chest but it made no difference. She could not stop her body's trembling.

For some reason though she couldn't convince herself that it was because of the cold; she couldn't feel it. Her mind was foggy and she couldn't feel anything except the sharp sting that burned the entire left side of her face. That was all she could think of.

_Smack!_

He'd hit her. She wondered if he'd broken anything, it certainly hurt well enough.

Gritting her teeth, Elleree forced herself to cross the street, spotting an archway with no snow beneath it. Not yet, anyway. At least she could huddle there for one moment, catch her breath and gather her wits without fear of being buried alive.

Slow, stumbling steps took her to the little alcove. No one else was about and the snow made it seem eerily quiet although she could tell a storm was kicking up. It would be a blizzard before long.

Her legs gave out as soon as she stopped moving but she was able to press against the stone wall, sliding down until she was huddled on the cold ground. _Just one moment,_ she thought. I'll just sit here for a minute.

She couldn't think. Her brain felt as frozen as her fingers. She tucked her hands further under her arms, cursing herself. She couldn't think of where to go, what to do. She couldn't think of anyone. She didn't want to bother Annie but perhaps that was her only choice. Still her house was on the other side of town and she had no idea if she could make it there. Elleree didn't think she could.

_Smack._

When she had taken the job helping the baker, she'd known what kind of man he was but it was a good job with a room to sleep in. Money and keep she earned and she had been proud. She thought she could handle him. How stupid she'd been.

The stinging slap he had bestowed her played in her mind over and over. Nothing, nothing had ever hurt so much. The shaking grew worse. Elleree buried her face against her arms.

Just one more minute she thought. Then everything grew hazy.

* * *

The ale was good and the company was decent - an evening with his men - but after an hour or so Elmont found his heart was just not in it. The men were becoming a little louder and a little more rowdy with each glass yet Elmont was thinking only of his quiet chambers and his bookshelf. A glance out the window told him the snow was picking up. The lads were sure to be here for quite awhile, but the last thing Elmont wanted was to be stuck at that tavern for the night. The servants were probably lighting a fire in his hearth at this very moment.

That thought was enough to spur Elmont to finish his ale and decide to call it a night. With a jovial slap on the back he bid his farewell to Crawe and was able to slip out unnoticed by anyone else amidst the good cheer.

Peace and prosperity seemed to be reigning in Cloister at the moment, with the aid of a bountiful summer, but Elmont knew those illusions could never last forever. If this early snow was any indication it would be a long, tough winter. Something more than that niggled in the back of his mind, something unsettling that he could not quell, and he was glad to be leaving.

The tavern was near enough the castle, but snow was beginning to collect in powdery drifts along the streets and Elmont took his horse at a slow pace, enjoying the peace, contemplative.

He wished he could put a finger on what was bothering him - perhaps only the unseasonably bad weather. He worried whether all the kingdom's inhabitants had been able to prepare for the storm that was sure to

build through the night.

It was then he saw a figure in the distance, on the otherwise deserted street. His worry and alertness peaked as the figure stumbled a little and then sat to huddle under the arch of nearby doorway. He had a bad feeling about this...

Elmont urged his horse forward with haste.

As he approached the poor soul, he felt he could discern from the stature and form immediately that it was a woman. He jumped off his horse, concern spurring him into action.

The cloak looked familiar. No...no it could not be. She had a place to stay, she was safe. This person was smaller...younger...

Elmont crouched, grasping the girl by the arms. When her head did not raise, he gave a little shake to her shoulders, growing more anxious by the second. She made a little murmur and Elmont could not stand not knowing any longer. He gently grasped her head, lifting it so he could peek beneath the cloak of her hood. His heart froze.

"Elleree!"

"Hmmmm." Her eyes fluttered, meeting his for one moment. "John..." Then they slipped closed again.

"Elleree," he shook her again. "What happened?"

Her eyes opened, dark and hazy and she shook her head once. "He hur...hurt."

Elmont helped her to sit up, drawing her closer and he felt her trembling. "Elleree..." Oh, this was not good. Someone had hurt her, he had an idea just who it might've been and now she was out here freezing. He wondered how long she had been outside then he jumped into action, his mind whirring with a list of everything he should do - he had to get her warm, someplace safe and sheltered. He had to save her. It was the right thing to do, afterall.

Elmont had seen men suffer before from prolonged exposure to the cold, seen them tremble and freeze and pass from this world. He prayed this would not be her as he shifted to scoop her into his arms. Perhaps she had not been out here for too long. He had only just seen her stumble to the ground. She was shivering still, that was a good sign.

Carefully he slid his arm around her waist, brushing his lips over her ear. "C'mon Elleree. Can you stand? Stay with me, Elleree."

She murmured, insensible, in response. _It's something at least_ , he couldn't help but think.

Elmont helped lift her to her feet. She could barely hold her own weight at first but then she seemed to gather herself and was able to walk leaning heavily on him.

"Elleree?"

"I - I'm okay."

He kept his arms tight around her, hoping it would warm her as well as support her and somehow managed to get her on top of his horse before swinging up quickly behind her. She fell back into his chest, cold and trembling and he wrapped one arm tight around her waist to keep her secure and nestled against his body.

For one moment he spurred his horse forward with no clue of where he was going to take her. She had nowhere to go and he could not bring her to the castle. He needed to watch her, to care for her and make her safe - he felt this with the same determination he had done everything else in his life. He did not pause to wonder how she had so quickly become so important to him.

At once the answer came - his home, on his family's estate. It was not too far and it was secluded and private. He could light all the fires, wrap her up in every quilt in the house and watch her all night. The thought made him feel a surge of protective affection, and he could not help but draw her tighter against him.

She murmured again, soft, but her shivering had lessened and he gave a sigh of relief. She wasn't as tense in his arms, and he felt her breathing deepen and even with each passing minute. As her heart seemed to grow stronger, his finally began to calm.

After ten minutes they were approaching his home. Elleree was relaxing cozily against his chest and her breathing was normal. He was almost loathe to break the moment.

"We're here, Elleree," he spoke gently as he slowed his horse to a stop.

"Hm. Where?"

She turned to look up at him, her eyes soft but clear and he couldn't help but smile. "At my home."

"The castle?" She frowned, shifting in his arms and lifting her head.

"No," he drew her closer, comforting her. "My home, on my family's estate. We need to get you warm, and get you something to eat and drink."

"Oh - 'kay."

He breathed, relieved. "Alright?" He asked as he helped her to sit forward, his lips brushing against her ear.

Elleree took a shaky breath and nodded bracing herself with her hands against the horses neck. Elmont pressed his hands to her waist as he moved back, to assure himself she was steady without the support of his body.

When he was as sure as he could be, he dismounted swiftly. He helped her down easily, wrapping his arms around her and setting her gently on her feet. She wavered a little but did not collapse. When she was steady, he guided her, slow and careful, into his home, letting go only to open the door. Seeing her standing on her own, he breathed a sigh of relief at the strength she had seemed to regain and took a look around his home.

The house was dark and cold, Elmont had not been there in weeks, but everything was as he'd left it and the sturdy walls kept out the biting chill of the wind and the snow.

Elleree followed his outstretched arm through the doorway and came to stand in the very center of the room her arms wrapped around herself as she glanced about warily. Since she had now began to recover physically, he could see her emotional hurt as she raised her guard. Fear was clear and sharp in her eyes and he wondered again what had happened, how badly she had been hurt.

Elmont secured the door and then he kept one eye on her even as he went to work, lighting the lanterns and starting the fire in the hearth as if she might collapse or bolt for the door at any second.

For one moment he considered changing out of his armor, but then Elleree looked to him, her hazel eyes wide and vulnerable, her lips full and almost trembling. He wanted to wrap her up in his arms, take her to bed and never let go - as his chest tightened, his heart thudded inside it and he decided he could use all the armor he had for now.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, his voice unexpectedly gruff. He cleared his throat.

Elleree took a breath, then nodded after a moment.

Elmont returned her gesture with a curt nod of his own and went for his satchel where he had rations left over. Elleree turned to head for his table, but he shook his head, nodding toward the couch in front of the hearth.

"Go and sit by the fire, I'll be there in a moment."

Elleree nodded, and they looked at each other for one moment, blue eyes locked on hazel, before she lowered her eyes. She had not said one word since he'd brought her into his house and Elmont repressed a sigh. If only he could figure out what was in that head of hers...

He thought back to their encounter a month ago. The kiss. He'd kissed her - and she had most certainly kissed him back - but clearly now she was completely on guard. Afraid. Afraid of men? Afraid of him.

He made a mental note to give her as much space as possible. The last thing he wanted was for her to think he had brought her here for his own gain, to take advantage of this situation.

Elmont grimaced. It was a vile thought and he truly hoped she knew he would never take advantage of her; he had far more honor than that.

Efficiently, he unwrapped the cloth around the cut of cheese and dry bread he had, arranging them on a plate he pulled from his cupboard. He set a kettle of water to boil for tea - one thing he knew he always had in his kitchen - and then went back to his bag. He was sure he had a bit of dried fruit in there and Elleree looked like she needed any and every bit of food she could get.

As he waited for the water to boil, he took the food to her, letting her take the plate and giving her the most encouraging expression he could muster. "Eat," he said. "Please. You need some strength."

Elleree nodded softly taking a nibble of the dried fruit. She kept her head down though, her hood still pulled up and partially hiding her face. A tendril of icy fear curled down his spine. This was not the Elleree Rowan he knew. A handful of scenarios flipped through his mind, each one worse than the last, and he felt a fierce sort of determination to make this right. No matter what, she did not deserve to be hurt, in any way. He wished he would've found her sooner.

The water was boiling then so reluctantly he left her side to make two mugs of tea. He found he could use a little something to calm his own fraying nerves at this point.

When he returned he saw she'd eaten half the food he'd given her. Not a lot, but something at least. He held out the cup of tea for her to take and she moved her plate to the table near the couch. Slowly she took a sip, her hands curling around the cup as if it was the only thing she had to hold onto. The mug was surely warm on her frozen fingers.

Elmont watched her closely, patiently waiting, the light from the flickering fire was dim. She took another sip and then finally seemed to relax, taking a deep breath as if it were her first in ages. Her shoulders fell, losing some of the tension and she lifted her head, pushing the hood of her cloak back.

That was when he saw.

A deep, purple bruise marred the far left side of her face, right over her cheekbone, from her temple to her ear and over the apple of her cheek, tender and awful.

A frisson of fiery anger flared to life in Elmont's chest and he growled a curse before he could temper himself. He couldn't remember feeling anger like this before.

"He did that to you." His voice sounded low and dangerous, even to his own ears. Elleree did not look up or meet his eyes.

"He was angry," she said after a minute. "I couldn't finish an order he wanted. It was impossible, but he didn't care. He yelled. He threw out what I had made and told me I was useless. He shoved me against the wall…. I told him to go to hell."

She looked up then, her eyes wide and bright - her own innate strength warring with fear and uncertainty. The pain she felt was clear. Elmont had been hit more than once; he knew she must be hurting terribly with a bruise like that. He wanted to kill the man that would do this to her.

Standing up, he turned away, anger surging like fire through his veins. "Justice will be served, I guarantee it."

Elleree's voice was quiet but steady, pleading. "Elmont, please. Not now. Not tonight."

He sighed, letting his anger release as if through a valve. She was right. The only thing that mattered right now was her. "I wish I would've been there."

The side of her mouth quirked. It was a good sign, at least. "Me too."

Elmont took a deep breath and retrieved a blanket for her before retreating to his table to have a bite to eat himself and to give her some space while she thawed by the fire. Out of the corner of his eye, he checked on her every minute. She sipped her drink slowly while her color evened and all the tension left her posture until she was relaxed, sunken cozily into his couch, amidst the extra pillows and the blanket. When he was finished eating, he moved to stand before her again, caution in his approach. As he looked her over, she tilted her chin, and the corner of her mouth turned up in a soft, reassuring smile.

"Are you warmer now? Yes? Let me get you something for...that," he gestured toward her bruised cheek.

Elmont found a towel and went outside to pack a lump of snow inside it. Sitting next to her on the couch, he had her lean back and pressed the cold towel gently to her cheek, hoping to keep the swelling down. He wished there was more he could do, but her contented sigh minutes later as she closed her eyes made him feel better.

At least she was no longer scared of him, and she seemed much more herself. The tension seemed to have all but melted away between them.

As soon as he was convinced she was fully warm again and the snow to sooth her injury was turning to water, he gave her a measure of wine and watched with increasing relief as her cheeks pinkened, softening her features. She was okay, she would be, if only exhausted.

"I'm tired," she murmured as if she had read his thoughts. "I should..."

He didn't know what she was planning to say next but he would hear none of it. She was staying.

"You'll stay here. At least for tonight," he amended. "The weather will only get worse, it's too treacherous out there."

Elleree nodded; he couldn't read the expression in her eyes.

"You'll take the bedroom." He stood up but Elleree reached forward, grasping his wrist.

"No, no. I won't take your bed. It's not right. I can stay on the couch."

Elmont looked down at her. "I won't hear of it. Not after the night you've had, you need rest, decent rest."

"We'll have to share then."

* * *


	30. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elmont and Elleree come together on a cold night for the first time.

* * *

The declaration should've shocked Elmont but it didn't; _this_ was the Elleree he knew.

He wanted to argue; he wanted to downright refuse but he had a feeling if he did she would be out the door in a flash. An ache of affection surged through him at the determination and vulnerability in her eyes. He could guess she didn't want to be alone, not right now.

"That way you can keep an eye on me," she added, her voice very soft. "And I'll stay warmer as well."

Elmont sighed. He could not argue with that and she knew it. "Fine then." He softened his words with a quirk of his mouth. "Let me light the fire upstairs."

She nodded, and he thought he could detect the hint of a pleased smile in her eyes.

Taking the stairs two at a time, Elmont bent to light the fire, building it up strong and steady in the hearth in his bedroom then shed his armor, hanging it carefully on the manikin in the corner.

For one moment he glanced around the room, then at his bed. The room looked presentable at least. He wondered what was in her mind, his worry over hoping she wouldn't think he would take advantage of her was very far away. She seemed to know exactly what she wanted, and he found himself happy he was a part of it. Even if it was only for warmth.

Elmont straightened his shirt and went back downstairs. Across the room, Elleree sat peacefully on the couch, the flames of the fire making her skin glow softly.

"Alright?" he asked.

Blinking she looked up at him. He wondered briefly what had her lost in thought but he didn't ask.

"Yes, thank you. A little sore. And tired." She smiled, and after a moment he reached out to take her hand.

Elleree grasped it, using his strength to help her stand then he led her up stairs. She moved slowly still, but not too weak. When they arrived in his room he helped her take off her boots and her cloak.

"Please," Elmont said, voice low when she turned to him. He couldn't keep the affection out of his tone. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll be back in a moment. I promise," he added when she gave him a doubtful look.

Elmont went back downstairs, extinguishing the lamps and tending the fire before returning to his room. This really was not a good idea, he couldn't help but think, but he could not deny her. He wanted to comfort her more than anything else.

Entering his room, he found Elleree curled up on one side of the bed, his blankets pulled up to just under her shoulder. Elmont grabbed an extra woolen blanket out of the wardrobe and she smiled softly up at him as he moved to put it over her.

He gave her a wry smile and circled to the other side of the bed, taking off his boots and socks and slipping in quickly next to her, trying not to let much cold air under the blankets. He settled facing her and for a moment they looked at each other.

"How do you feel?" he asked at length.

"Better, thank you. John."

"It's my pleas -" He stopped himself from saying the word, not wanting to admit to himself why, but she smiled anyway.

After a minute her eyes closed, and he thought she might have fallen asleep. Expression relaxed, he savored the peace she seemed to be at now, and he let his gaze sweep over her face. _So beautiful._ He swore again he would bring justice to the bastard that thought it was alright to hurt her.

 _God, when had these feelings grown so strong?_ There was a stirring low in his belly as he thought about the fact that she was in his bed, and how right it felt, how much he wanted her to stay. He couldn't look away. Her lips were perfect, full and soft and curved.

He was startled when she opened her eyes again and bit the lip he had just been admiring.

The corner of her mouth quirked and she spoke. "Do you have any more of that chocolate?"

"Er - yes." He chuckled at her answering grin and the way her eyes lit up. "Yes I do." He smiled at her then left the bed, pulling the covers back up to her chin and left the room. When he returned he had a small paper wrapping in hand. He only paused for a second before shrugging to himself and getting back into bed with Elleree and the chocolate. Propped on one arm he broke off a piece of the treat for her and a tiny piece for himself.

She took it, looking up at him and then popped the chocolate in her mouth, closing her eyes in pleasure as it melted on her tongue.

He did the same, but he was so distracted by her expression he hardly noticed the taste.

"So good," she nearly moaned and then licked her lips.

"More?" he asked. He watched her lick her lips again.

"I might like another taste..."

Before he could answer she was pressing her mouth to his. Elmont was absolutely frozen in shock, but when the tip of her tongue flickered against his lower lip, a fire unlike any he'd felt flared to life inside of him and took hold, bursting like a sun-ray through dark clouds.

"Mmmm," she sighed, having pulled away just enough so she could speak. "Still delicious."

Indeed. Elmont made a quiet moan from deep in his chest, and then he was kissing her again, rolling Elleree over onto her back and pressing her to the bed.

When he opened her mouth with his own she whimpered. The sound of her pleasure sent a thrill of want through him and he deepened the kiss. He stroked his tongue against hers, once, asking, and she answered by doing the same to his when he retreated. The arch of her hips into his body made him wish there was nothing between them. That thought gave him pause.

Breaking their kiss, he pulled back to look at her. The desire he saw in her eyes was clear and potent. Her lips were pink and swollen from his mouth and she was nearly panting for breath.

She wanted him, and he knew exactly how she was feeling. "Elleree," he sighed, dipping his head to nuzzle her throat. The look in her eyes was too much, too much to take, too much to resist.

"Yes."

Her voice was so soft he almost didn't hear her, but he felt the vibration against his lips. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and tilted her head up for his questing lips, pulling him closer.

The pulse on her neck fluttered wildly, and he kissed her there, tasting what she offered him. Her skin was sweet and soft, and he didn't think he could fathom stopping now.

Elleree whimpered again as he nipped just below her collarbone. Elmont settled to suckle gently there, stopping himself before he marked her. She'd had enough of that for tonight.

Elleree didn't seem to notice. Her fingers clenched in his tunic at his back and she pressed her thigh between his legs, moving wantonly against him. Elmont knew she must feel how hard he was for her. She was perfection - warm and sweet and needing him, trusting him and it had been so, so long. No one had ever caught and held his attention like she did.

Still, he gathered all the chivalry he could muster and he stopped one more time, pulling away from her warm body and giving her a chance to change her mind.

But her eyes were bright and clear, and she looked happier than he had ever seen her.

"I think this is another one of those bad ideas," he murmured, returning her grin before he could stop himself.

Elleree laughed, lifting one hand to run it through his tousled hair. "I'm full of bad ideas."

"Are you sure Elleree? After everything..."

She nodded, her eyes glimmering. "I don't care about him, or anyone else or _anything_. I don't want to think about - I'd rather make good memories for the rest of the night."

He sighed deeply, kissing her mouth and her throat, again, then lower, unable to resist tasting her pale skin once more.

"Slow," he murmured, gathering her close. Perhaps she would come to her senses yet; he knew he was already lost.

He turned to his side, pulling her with him. Their legs tangled beneath the blankets and he arranged her so his knee was parting hers, letting her press against his thigh gently.

"Have you? Before?" he asked her, murmuring quietly. His hands moved to caress her back, slipping under her shirt to tease bare skin.

She kissed him, her lips soft and sure, then pulled back. "Yes," she answered, quiet. "When I was young." She paused. "I thought we were in love."

Elleree dimpled at him, and he thought she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. The tip of her finger rose to touch his bottom lip and she traced the shape of his goatee. "We were just kids. I don't think I'd really know love if it hit me upside the head."

Elmont frowned, reminded of her bruise, but she smiled softly.

"I'm sorry. Poor choice of words."

"Hmm." He couldn't take his eyes off her, pulling her closer, further into his embrace. Cupping the back of her head, he drew her near, gently, and pressed his lips to the angry purple bruise that marred her upper left cheek, kissing her with all the tenderness he could.

She sighed, closing her eyes. He shifted the other hand to caress her side, his fingers tracing the curve of her breast. He stroked her there tenderly and she sunk further into his embrace, wriggling against his thigh. Still intent on going slow, he continued the simple caress of his hand, holding her, and savoring the moment.

Eventually, relaxed, she looked up at him again. "And you?" She asked, returning the question.

"Once or twice." It was true he had been with a few fair ladies, but not in a very long time. Since he'd been promoted, he hadn't courted anyone, nor even thought of it. At the moment, he wasn't sure anyone else even existed outside of this haven. His fingertips could not get enough of her skin, tracing, caressing, mapping every square inch he could reach. She was petal-soft and he reveled in her warmth - she was alive and well and wanting him, she was heat and joy and everything that felt right.

Elleree managed to snuggle closer and shifted at just the right moment so that his light touch turned into his hand curving around the swell of her breast.

She smiled at him, triumphant, eyes sparkling. "I bet all the prettiest girls line up outside your door," she teased, arching into his touch. "That's why you had to bring me here instead of to the castle."

Elmont chuckled. "I don't have the time."

Her brow furrowed, and he knew he'd said the wrong thing. Her hand rose once more to stroke through his hair, her gaze hesitant.

Elmont cursed at himself for giving her pause. "I have time for you." And he couldn't help feathering his fingertips over the edges of her bruise again, wishing he could make it go away, wondering if he would be able to soothe the emotional bruises if not heal the physical ones.

"It was only a slap," she murmured, shaking her head.

"Abominable." He brushed his lips over her cheekbone again before kissing her mouth.

She sighed softly, eyes closed. "Touch me. Make me forget."

Elmont obeyed, slipping his hand further under her shirt until he was fully cupping her breast and his thumb was able to sweep across her nipple. He only lingered there a moment before he bestowed the same attention on the other then his hands began to wander as he kissed her again.

* * *

It felt as though his touch was fire-hot, thawing and melting her from the inside out and awakening her body, bit by bit.

His lips teased at hers, soft and warm and clinging, coaxing her ardent response into flame. There was nothing she could do but give him everything, for this moment, for tonight. His touch and his gaze filled her with heat and desire and...love. The feeling startled her. She didn't love him, she couldn't, but she could pretend while he was next to her and looking at her like that.

The touch of his mouth was intoxicating; she parted her lips for him and he groaned, his tongue searching hers out and stroking eagerly into her mouth. Elleree arched her body against his and nearly melted to a puddle when she felt his hips press against her. She needed this, she needed to be happy and worshiped like this, but he was going so slow.

However much she wanted him now though, her shyness wouldn't fade, and she battled with herself for a moment before she thought of a solution. "Turn out the lamps?" She asked him quietly, stroking her fingers over his cheek, looking into his eyes before she wouldn't be able to see the light in them anymore.

Elmont did as she asked until the room was dark, then returned to capture her mouth in the space of a heartbeat. The sensation was wonderful but she was ready for more.

Breaking the kiss on a gasp, Elleree sat up and removed her over-tunic. She did the same for him, tugging on his shoulders and the cloth until he cooperated but unlike her, he was bare beneath. She savored the expanse of his naked, muscled chest highlighted by the flicker of flame from the hearth, running her fingers over his warm skin. Elmont wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in heat and tumbled her back to the bed, turning her beneath him. The rough hair on his chest tickled against her breasts and before she realized it, her leg was wrapped around his and he was pressing right against her.

They were both still half dressed, but she felt a rush of breathless excitement and anxiousness at their intimate position.

He tangled one hand in her hair, looking at her with such tender affection she swore she felt her heart crack just a little.

"It's been a long time," she breathed. A flash of nervous energy coursed through her but it did nothing to diminish the fire that burned for him inside her.

Elmont searched her eyes carefully, his own full of passion and heat, and he kissed her brow. He did not need to say anything, she knew he would be gentle and giving, and she wanted him more than she'd ever wanted anything in her life.

"Elleree." He breathed her name and the tender ache he felt for her was clear and strong in his voice.

"Please," she very nearly whimpered.

Elmont made quick work of his trousers then he was kneeling before her on the bed, completely bare. His erection was thick and swollen, curving up toward his stomach. Elleree felt her heart speed and her cheeks flush; she wanted him so badly. She wanted to feel alive and free and wanted.

He leaned toward her, kissing her mouth then her shoulder and trailing down. His hand cupped and lifted her breast gently. He slipped the material of her chemise down just enough to bare the tip, then he flickered his tongue over her nipple before he caught it between his lips. Elleree cried out loud at the zing of pleasure but he was already moving on, pushing her chemise up around her waist and brushing his lips over her belly. Once more, he looked up to her, seeking silent permission. When he found it, surely in her eyes, he straightened and his hands met over the ties of her breeches.

Closing her eyes, she reveled in his sure touch and deft fingers. Before she knew it, her legs were bare, and he was curling around her, pulling her close, nuzzling her throat while his hand slipped over her hips and between her knees. He stroked the sensitive skin of her inner thigh beneath her chemise, his fingertips circling gently, slowly rising. Elleree panted and she spread her legs, just enough to give him a little more room to move his fingers. She felt him rumble his approval against her throat then his palm was curving over her center, pressing gently there to the shape of her. "So soft," he murmured.

"Yes..." she gasped. One finger slipped inside her and stroked, light and firm at the same time, electrifying. Elleree gave a soft cry, shifting her thighs further apart for him.

He slipped another finger alongside the first, rubbing back and forth over her with steady, slippery light motions. All she could do was moan and whimper for him, arching closer, silently begging for more even while she tried to make it last as long as possible. She wanted him inside of her but she could not catch enough breath to ask him, and he seemed entirely disinclined to go at any other pace.

The warm blankets rumpled and twisted beneath them as Elmont continued to drive her crazy with want. Elleree writhed in his arms, loving every moment of his attention but growing more desperate by the second.

Finally she was able to muster enough coherency to reach for him even as he continued touching her. Her short nails raked across his abdomen, making his breath hitch then her fingers found the silky steel of his cock, hot and hard and straining for her. She brushed the palm of her hand against him and he gasped, lifting his head from her shoulder and biting his lip.

Elleree smiled to see him affected so and couldn't help but sigh in pleasure, teasing his swollen flesh with her touch again.

As she did, the tips of Elmont's fingers swept across her wrist as if he was going to pull her hand away but he could not quite manage it. She began to curl her fingers around him, shy but intrigued by the feel of him hot in her palm. He thrust instinctively into the gentle clasp of her hand, making a soft groan as he did.

"Elleree," he gasped. His arm slid around her waist, pulling her close to his body. The movement forced her to release him and then his length was caught between them, pressing hot against her belly.

He kissed her, and she melted beneath him, his tongue stroking over her own inside her mouth, exploring.

"Please, now," she gasped, pulling him near, settling him between her thighs.

* * *

He could not deny her.

With one hand he reached to part her for his entrance, bracing his body above hers with the other arm. He positioned himself to her center, teasing her for a moment to feel her buck uncontrollably against him.

The movement brought the tip of his cock easily into her body; it took all of his control not to thrust hard and full the rest of the way. Instead he moved as slow as he could manage, sheathing himself inside her inch by inch.

Her body tensed a little; she was slick and hot but very tight. Elmont bent his head to nuzzle at her breast, licking her nipple again, flickering at the hard little peak. She released her breath in a little whimper of pleasure, her body relaxing. After a moment he slid the rest of the way inside of her, letting her hold him and adjust until she began to move beneath him.

They found a slow and steady rhythm rocking together. Her eyes were shut tight and she tossed her head, crying out as he slid across a particularly sensitive spot inside her. He pushed harder, his speed increasing as he felt his pleasure grow. Elleree arched her back, wrapping her legs around his hips and took him deeper.

A rumbled groan of approval escaped him; she whimpered, begging for more and he felt his composure threaten to snap. She was so beautiful; they fit together perfectly.

Elleree clung to him and Elmont nuzzled her throat, burying his face there and trying desperately to hold back as he felt his climax begin to surge from low in his belly, too soon. Without lifting his head, he shifted and reached for her center, coating his fingertips in her arousal then rubbing quick, slippery circles over her clit until she was wailing, gasping and shaking on the cusp of release as he filled her.

Overcome, he caught her mouth again, swallowing her cries of ecstasy even as he continued to thrust into her, until she gave a sudden jerk then shattered at his touch, trembling as she came, flying apart.

Her body clenched around his, and he moaned at the feeling of her coming on his cock - _so good_ , _sweet Elleree_. He felt his own release quickly ascending.

At the last moment before he climaxed, somehow, he was able to regain enough sense to pull out of her - it was the last thing in the world he wanted to do, but he was sure the one thing she did not need from this night was a child. So he slipped out, regretting it greatly, but quickly pressed himself against her body, his hips jerking roughly. One touch of the warm, smooth skin of her belly against him combined with the soft cries of pleasure she was still making was all he needed to soar over the edge.

His own hoarse cry joined hers as his climax shuddered fiercely through him. He pulsed, pushing hard against her. His seed spilled between them as he came but she did not seem bothered at all. She wrapped her arms tight around his shoulders and held him, keeping him close, head to toe.

God, but he could hardly stand the pleasure of it all, the joy and ecstasy of watching her come apart in his arms, cherished as she should be and the echoing bliss of his own release. He nuzzled at her throat and her cheek, breathing harshly, his body crackling with intense pleasure. Her fingers stroked through his hair and they continued to hold each other tight for a long, long time. Neither spoke but the silence was filled with the peace of everything else forgotten.

When he could feel his toes and his fingers again, he rose, leaving her and the warm bed reluctantly to fetch a cloth. He dabbed at himself and then Elleree, gently cleaning any mess from her skin as she smiled up at him. Tossing the cloth aside, he added logs to the hearth to stoke the fire. When that was done she reached for him and he climbed back into bed, tucking her close in his arms and pulling the extra blankets up around them both to ward off the chill. She shivered in his embrace and snuggled closer. Still she did not speak but she was warm and sleepy in his arms.

He wanted to say something but he was not sure what, and he felt his eyelids drooping as drowsiness overtook him. When he fell asleep minutes later, it was a deep sleep full of sweet dreams and images of her. For the first time in awhile, Elmont felt personal happiness that he had not had in quite some time and it was because of Elleree.

Morning dawned too soon, bright and very white. The sun was already well risen when Elmont woke from a deep and restful sleep, only to find he was very much alone. Any trace of Elleree was gone except for his memories and the rumpled pillow and blankets in the place next to him in bed.

A deep sigh escaped, resigned. He was not surprised, but he was filled with disappointment; he only hoped she would find somewhere safe to stay. He tried to will himself to not be upset by her hasty departure.

Perhaps they would never make a good match; he didn't know. All he did know was that they could not be more different. Still the fact that he had given her a measure of joy and happiness the night before meant more to him than anything else.

And if it turned out they could be a good match, that he could find a way to make it work...he thought she might certainly be one worth waiting for.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! :)


	31. Light and Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elmont needs a little help from his very own mischievous thief. Will it give them a chance to finally talk after their first night together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys! What is wrong with me?! Well, first of all, I suck at plot, so there's that ;) I've been stuck on this for quite awhile, but here it is, finally! The good news is I have the chapters after this already written and finished, they only need a bit of polishing, so the wait for the next bit of goodness will be very short. I only needed this chapter to bridge their first night together and what will hopefully lead to their second night together. We can't just have all smut...can we?!
> 
> In the meantime, check out my Obi-Wan story, Fallen, if you haven't already.
> 
> Please let me know what you think, and if I should keep on going with Elmont! Thank you so much for reading <3

From his perch at the window in the tavern, Elmont watched as Elleree came around the corner of the building across the way, just as expected. The light from the street torch caught in her hair and a silent sigh of relief escaped him. The corner of his mouth quirked with the beginnings of a pleased smile. She had kept her word as planned. 

Carefully, Elleree lifted her left hand to brush her long hair behind her shoulder: the signal all was well. 

Elmont gave another inward breath of relief and turned to nod at Crawe in the darkness. He gathered him with a look and they moved together, keeping well behind Elleree and the men she was with. The signal that things were going as planned could not have come soon enough. Elmont's stomach was tied in knots at the thought of putting Elleree in this position, but he needed to catch these outlaws. 

They were nothing like his own mischievous thief - these men were ruthless and cutthroat - out for their own gain with no thought or regret for anyone who might stand in their way. 

After one moment, Elleree flipped the hood of her cloak up and over her head, hiding her honey-gold hair. Elmont kept his gaze locked firmly on her back as they moved farther through the city, to the edges. He would not let her out of his sight.

The game was on, now. All five of them, including Elleree, had full satchels of loot, and with any luck, they were heading back to their stronghold right now - and leading Elmont and the king's guard there in the process. During the past fortnight, Elleree had joined their gang and gained their trust. Trapping common scoundrels was not a normal job for a captain but these men were terrorizing the town and the situation was dire. Plus he had the perfect partner.

Not only did Elmont need to catch them in the act, he wanted to retrieve everything they had stolen, for the citizens of Cloister. Elleree had agreed. She had sweet-talked her way into their band with her charm and a promise of inside information for a lucrative heist - a key to a vault and a way into the manor of an ex-lover - but it was all a set-up. So far it was going to plan. 

As expected, they moved straight to the forest and deep within until they came to a jagged rock cliff that rose up to the tops of the trees and a dark cave. 

Elmont glanced toward the sky; dawn was near but he had seven of his best men with him and Crawe. He had only now to wait for Elleree...

After ten minutes, Elmont began to worry but he repressed the useless feeling. He had to give her time. A moment later she exited the cave alone, walking forward with her hood down, stepping carefully through the brush. Elmont tensed, but took a measured step and reached for her as she drew near him. He caught her wrist and heard her quiet rush of breath as he startled her in the dark of the forest. 

"It's me," he said, voice low. Elmont could see enough to watch her nod her head. To her credit, she hadn't made a single noise louder than the breeze but then he supposed that was an important part of her well-developed skill set. 

"Everything in order?"

Elleree nodded her head again and he realized he was still holding her wrist, the soft skin there warm and delicate. He could feel her pulse lift, and he stroked her with his thumb, reassuring. 

"I told them I needed a minute and I would be right back. They're counting their gold pieces, arrogant sods. They don't suspect a thing," she added, her voice dry.

"Good." Elmont nodded to Crawe. "Get into position. 

"Ready?" He asked her. 

She took a breath. "Yes...full out, right?" 

He winked. He couldn't help it. "All you have, don't worry, I can take it."

Her mouth quirked and Elmont lifted her hand to his lips, brushing a kiss on her knuckles. Then without warning he twisted her around, pulling her arm behind her back and pushing her into the clearing. The scream that tore loose from her throat almost knocked him to his arse but he managed to keep his composure and tugged her back against his chest, lifting his other hand to cover her mouth.

She struggled furtively, putting all her strength into the act, squirming against him and he began to wonder if he should have asked her to go easy on him. 

Deep down inside he was proud of her, he smiled to himself. 

Then she bit his hand. 

Elleree shouted again as he pulled his hand away on instinct. By this time the four outlaws were streaming out of the cave as expected. Elmont's men were ready, flanked at the opening. A brief fight ensued but the other men were not prepared and were overtaken easily. Two were injured, bleeding freely and crumpled on the ground. The other two were detained swiftly, tied and chained. 

Elleree yelled in fury as he pushed her closer to the men. He tightened his hold on her, not an entirely unpleasant sensation as she wriggled against him. Her one stipulation had been that she stay in character, just in case, and he agreed. No outlaw would take well to a traitor or soon forget the betrayal.

"Is this all of you?" He growled, jerking her back into his chest as she struggled again.

"Bastard," she seethed, glaring. 

"Answer me." He tugged on her hair, just enough, but she played along, making the action seem rougher than it was. 

"I don't know."

"Search the cave." Elmont commanded Crawe, "and toss me a bit of rope." He tied her hands, loosely, and she continued to glare at him. Elmont kept a hold of her arm and tried not to think about how it felt to touch her. “Holt - retrieve our horses.”

Crawe and the other two knights came out of the dark cave a few minutes later, announcing there was no one else as the other knight returned with their mounts.

"Take these men to the dungeon and have another group come back to collect what's been stolen. I'll take care of this one. She's been getting away with her crimes in this city for too long. I have a cell waiting just for her."

She seethed at him, but when everyone else looked away, her mouth quirked and she rolled her eyes. 

"None of that now, " he teased and tightened his grip, unable to help a swell of possession and heat at having her this close, unable to banish the memory of her in his bed. 

Elleree’s eyes flared, pupils darkening and Elmont had to call on all his will power not to claim her mouth right there. Tugging, he tightened the rope around her wrist, just a little, experimentally. She took a swift breath, her lips parting as her eyes widened -

"We'll meet you at the castle then, Captain?" Crawe's voice came from behind them, swiftly interrupting the heated moment and dispelling his torrid fantasies. 

Elmont shook his head to clear it, his voice turning formal in a flash. "Very good, Crawe." He broke eye contact with Elleree and made as if he was headed for his horse. A show was made of tying her length of rope to his saddle but as soon as the men were off, Elmont let her go, putting distance between them. 

Dawn broke, casting the darkness of the night away. The sun was just beginning to rise, a stream of dull light fighting it's way through the forest trees. Clouds were gathering overhead. 

He flashed her a soft smile as the sound of the others faded in the distance and he began to untie her bonds - careful not to rub her delicate skin, and even more careful not to let his mind wander with wayward thoughts of her at his mercy, and ropes, and that fiery look in her green eyes...

In a moment she was free and he tucked the rope away quickly. "Thank you, Elleree."

"Anytime," she said. Her eyes were soft but she didn't smile. 

Elmont glanced around as he rested his hand on the hilt of his short sword; they were alone now. He looked back to her, not wanting to leave her presence, unable to consider it now that he was with her. He inhaled, then spoke before he could think better of it. 

"I've missed you."

Her mouth drew in a straight line; she did not return the sentiment but he was not fooled. The softness in her eyes told him she missed him too, even if she wouldn't say it. 

"Will you walk with me?" he asked. He did miss her. Even if she did not want to return to his bed, he could ask for a few minutes, and he could hope. 

She nodded, and she followed. 

 

*****

Lost in his own thoughts, Elmont was only vaguely aware of Elleree following half a step behind him. The last thing he wanted was to stifle her with unwanted attention so he gave her space. It was a moment before he realized Elleree had stopped. Startled, Elmont turned to her, relieved to find it was only because her long jacket had caught in the bramble. 

"Sorry," she murmured, twisting, trying to tug the cloth free without ripping it with little success. 

They bent at the same time, nearly knocking heads. Elleree laughed softly, and Elmont grinned up at her. 

"Here," he fell to his knee, freeing her coat easily. "My lady." 

Without thinking, he reached for her as he stood. No one had ever made him feel the way she did; it was wondrous and terrifying at the same time, but he couldn't help wanting more. Brushing her hair behind her ear, his knuckles caressed her jaw and her cheeks flushed. 

For a moment her eyes shined, they stood together, just the two of them and he took a step toward her but her face fell and she shook her head, moving back. 

"It's not going to work, Elmont. It's never going to work."

Elmont set his jaw and looked away. Mist rose like a curtain from the lake nearby, fog descended from the clouds...closing in, shutting everything else out. He could always read her mindset by the name she used. Elmont for distance, John for affection. Captain for irritation. 

"You misjudge me."

She hid her face, looking at her boots. "I have to."

"C'mon." Perhaps this path would be difficult, but it was not impossible. He would not give up on her. 

Elmont took her hand and led her through the woods. Once, he glanced up through a break in the trees to see the sky darkening, the clouds turning from blue-violet to indigo. He sped his gait; she followed effortlessly. 

They came to his clearing just as the first patters of rain were beginning to fall, and he was relieved he had found a chance to repatch the roof of his little fort, as much as he had thought it silly at the time. With a grand gesture of his arm, he beckoned her to the entrance. The corner of her mouth lifted, her eyes softening despite her caution, and she ducked to go in. 

Elleree sat carefully in the corner on a patch of sparse, dry grass, the ground firm beneath it. He sat next to her, lifting his arm and drawing her close without hesitation. Despite her arguments and her previous reticence she came into his arms willingly, pressing her cheek to his chest. 

For a long time they sat curled together in his makeshift hut - Elmont leaning back against the sturdy stone wall, Elleree in his arms - and listened to the rain fall. The thatching did not leak. 

Eventually he crooked his finger under her chin and tilted her head up to see the look in her eyes. The color was the most vivid jade, even in the dim grey light and he knew no matter what she said, she could not hide her heart from him. 

Elmont kissed her then, lowering his mouth to hers precisely, going slow and giving her time to object. But she did not. She never did. He was tender, and she was soft and warm beneath his lips. 

He coaxed her response with soft clinging kisses, letting her fall into him, letting her discover how much she wanted him as he awakened her heart and her body. When she leaned closer, her hand sliding to his thigh, he shifted, tightening one arm behind her back. She made a soft sound of pleasure, and he opened her mouth with his, flicking the tip of his tongue over her lower lip. 

"So sweet," he murmured quietly when he pulled away to allow her a breath. She sighed, her breath fluttering over his parted lips, and he took her mouth again, slow and melting hot.

She pressed her body closer; he could feel the soft curves of her breasts pressed to his chest. Good Lord, but he wanted her, just like this, forever. Everyone else be damned, he couldn't care less what anyone thought.

Her fingers slid just a little bit higher on his thigh and he nearly groaned, his hips twitching on instinct. She made a little murmur of approval in the back of her throat and he kissed her harder, sliding his tongue over hers, stroking it into her mouth slowly and fully. 

The kiss faded after a few minutes, the embers cooling with the reality of the setting and circumstance.

"I have to go," she murmured quietly, glancing toward the entrance. 

"Elleree -"

"No," she interrupted him, smiling "it's alright. I just mean my uncle is expecting me. I don't want to have him worry."

"Oh, yes. Of course." He cleared his throat, lifting his arm reluctantly so she could sit up. "I'm glad he's returned to Cloister. Is he well, then?"

"Yes. He's so kind.... We're staying in a tiny room at the Inn, but he's saved up money and he's looking to buy it. The owner wants to sell, says he's too old to manage the work anymore."

"Elleree, that's wonderful. You could work there, then? Have a place to stay."

Elleree nodded, her smile growing. "Yes." She paused, thinking for a moment. "I can't promise though...I can't promise I won't still - help - those in need..."

Elmont took a breath. Indeed, he could not ask her to be other than what she was, just as she would not ask that of him. 

"I must go."

He nodded. "I'll take you." And so he did, unsure of her, of the future but with the memory of a sweetly long kiss in the rain to keep him warm at night and the fact that she was not alone anymore to give him a bit of peace.


	32. The Ball 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle is having a ball. There's no way Elmont will be able to see Elleree at the ball...is there?

The afternoon sunshine slanted through the high windows to fall and dance over the stone floor of the hallway. Heels clicking, Elmont strode briskly through the castle, headed to speak with the king about last minute details. There would be a party tonight, and he still had a hundred things to settle before these walls filled with any number of threats to his charges. 

 

One thing in particular, though, pressed at the back of his mind, annoyingly, not letting him alone for even a moment. 

 

Elleree Rowan was here, much to his chagrin.

 

They had not spoken five words to each other in the past few weeks - not since he'd last kissed her lips. Everything was a mess. During the previous fortnight, tensions in Cloister had increased. The weather had been dismal and people were going hungry. The more the temperature dropped and the more it stormed, it seemed, the worse the nobles acted and in turn...during the previous few days there had been an alarming increase in reported petty theft.

 

Perhaps he was being silly...but a part of him had hoped that now she was living with her uncle and working she would not steal, not take on the nobles anymore, ridiculous as some of them might be. He was more upset with himself than anything else that he had let his hopes rise that she might change. It was terribly unfair of him to wish such a thing on her - if he couldn't accept the person he had grown to care for as she was, he certainly didn’t deserve her.

 

Despite his frustration with her criminal behavior, there was a place, deep inside him, that was proud of Elleree. He understood. But the rest of him, the guardian in him, did not want her anywhere near a stone's throw to the castle. It was his home and his family. And he was on guard. 

 

But Princess Isabelle herself had invited Elleree here tonight to help with the preparations. The princess had no idea of his suspicions or worry, he had not spoken them, nor did he want to...but if Elleree...

 

He couldn't voice his fear. Not even in his head. And that was the reason they would always be diametrically opposed. No matter what the intentions or the behavior of the victim - stealing was still a crime. 

 

But was letting innocent people suffer and go starving more of one?

 

Elmont gave a deep sigh, resisting the urge to stop and bang his head against the nearest wall. He only hoped Elleree would finish her duties soon and leave. He felt a pain of remorse at the thought - he missed her - but he reminded himself that tonight would not be the time, and never the place. Not for them anyway. 

 

Unfortunately his wishes were not to be granted on this day. He met Isabelle on the stair, and she was bubbling with joy, eyes sparkling in merriment. The smile that brightened her face was returned most happily; he couldn't help himself. 

 

"Princess," he stopped and bowed his head before meeting her eyes again. "I trust preparations are going well."

 

"Yes, Elmont." She fairly beamed with happiness. "I'm really looking forward to tonight. I have a few surprises as well."

 

"Oh." The corner of Elmont's mouth quirked. "How wonderful."

 

Isabelle giggled, entirely unperturbed by his wry tone. "Foremost of all, is that you are to be attending tonight as a guest."

 

"Your Highness -"

 

"No arguments, Elmont! I won't have it. You've been working too hard. Even as a guest, I promise you can keep an eye on everything."

 

Finally Elmont sighed, acquiescing. There was really no point in even trying, and she was right. He would still be able to be on watch. Which he was even more concerned with now... "And the other surprises, Princess?" He asked, lifting one brow. 

 

Her grin widened. "You'll see!"

 

Elmont sighed again. 

 

"Now I must go and get ready," she added, turning to hurry away. "You too!" She added over her shoulder. 

 

Elmont shook his head, but he really had no choice. No doubt Isabelle would have a fit if he stayed in uniform and came in his armor tonight. What was he going to wear?

 

*****

 

Even despite the princess's cheery disposition, Elmont felt his own mood darken only a few minutes after leaving her. He stood in his room,  his frown deepening as he stared at his wardrobe for long minutes - which was frankly ridiculous, as there was very little even inside. 

 

The wardrobe mirrored his internal conflict precisely. There seemed to be no good answer when it came to Elleree Rowan. He was at a loss, and that was not a state of mind he was accustomed to. He cared for her, more than he should, but it seemed she wanted nothing from him at all. Except perhaps a bed warming now and again. Maybe not even that...

 

Half of him felt a fool, fretting like a maid about whether she cared about him for more than just sex. 

 

The other half...

The notion of her, the mere  _ thought _ of her, in  _ his _ bed made his body stir most interestedly and that half of him simply didn't care. He wanted her - now, here, anywhere, any way she wanted. Every way she wanted. 

 

And then he'd force his mind to return to functioning properly again. He would not let her sway him from his duty. 

 

From the back of his closet, Elmont dug out a crisp white shirt, dark breeches and the appropriate formal accessories for the night. He had not worn these things in some time, and the clothes seemed a bit dusty but they would do. He called for a bath, sinking into the hot water. Thoughts of her flew immediately into his mind, unbidden, warm and soft and eager in his bed... but he resisted the urge to fantasize. 

 

Instead he let the hot water soothe his worries and wayward desires then dressed quickly and without fuss. When he arrived downstairs, servants were bustling to and fro in the great hall, setting a massive table to one side with refreshments just as he could hear the first guests beginning to arrive.

 

Elmont helped himself to a glass of wine, and stood to the side, observing as nobles began to fill the room. Soon it was packed, Isabelle welcomed her guests, music began to play and he had not had a glimpse of Elleree. Eventually he began to relax. At one point he was speaking with Crawe, and Princess Isabelle even caught him laughing, beaming at him in return. 

 

That was when he saw her, standing at Isabelle's side. The dress she wore was a vivid jade...the same color as her eyes if either the sun or her passion touched them just so. The glossy satin clung to her torso, hugging her breasts perfectly and flared at her hips, flowing all the way down until the hem kissed the polished marble floor. Her skin was pale porcelain, and her eyes focused on him as he took in the sight of her, his heart racing in his chest. This must be Isabelle's second surprise.

 

The look on Elleree's face when their gazes met was hesitant. It struck Elmont with an unexpected flare of regret. Before he could think better of it, he looked away, turning his back on her to face Crawe and forcing himself to calm. 

 

For the rest of the evening, though, he sought her out, every other moment, her gem-colored dress and the shine of her red-gold hair catching his eye with ease. It was only to put forth an effort to ensure she was behaving appropriately, of course. 

 

Once, he found her dancing with a comely partner and he felt of swell of pure want - _ it should be him _ \- but her manner was subdued, and that allowed him to tamp his feelings back in their proper place. After that dance he lost track of her and when he could not find her again - instead of thinking she was off causing trouble he found he could only fear for her well-being. Concern and worry clouded around him like a cold fog. He turned abruptly to go in search of her only to nearly trample Elleree herself in his haste as she had snuck up behind him. 

 

Her eyes widened, startled as he stopped himself just a pace away from knocking her over. Reaching out, he grasped her shoulders to steady her so she wouldn't stumble backwards in reaction to his clumsiness. 

 

"My apologies, Miss Rowan." Elmont pulled his hands back as soon as she recovered, clasping them behind his back in a vain effort at resisting the urge to pull her closer. "I didn't see you."

 

"Well, that would be a first tonight," she answered, wry. She took a breath. "May I speak with you?"

 

Her eyes were dark and guarded, still he could not deny her. "Of course." Elmont gestured to the hall, just past the wide doors and led her to an alcove of windows, beyond the raucous of music and people. 

 

Elleree twisted her fingers together, seeming to be in search of words before she finally looked up to him, her expression sad but stubborn at the same time. "I know it's your duty to - watch...guard - but I - I'll have you know I would never, ever hurt the princess in any way, nor would I betray or harm anyone that invited me into their home. I know you're upset, but I mean no harm here." She swallowed, biting her lip for one second before she could stop herself. Taking a breath, she raised her chin. He sensed she was forcing herself to meet his eye. 

 

"Miss Rowan -"

 

She ducked her head, and he could feel her embarrassment and chagrin at being named so formally. His heart melted a little for her as his understanding of her expanded. She'd been alone for so long, this stony exterior that seemed so cold to his touch was all she had to protect herself, but her natural reaction gave him hope her feelings for him were much more than she let on. 

 

"Elleree," he amended, his voice softer, and she met his gaze again. "You continue to put me in quite a difficult position."

 

Her lips quirked, and he returned her smile. "Still, I appreciate your admission and accept it in good faith." He took a breath. "You have given me much reason as of late to be wary of your activities but I'm sorry to have hurt you with my suspicion in this matter."

 

"Truce?" She murmured. "For tonight, in any case?"

 

Elmont could not resist the soft look in her eyes and he cursed himself for it even as his heart lifted and fluttered inside his chest. He'd experienced more emotion in the months he'd known her than all the rest of his life put together. 

 

Out of the corner of his eye he caught Princess Isabelle watching them shrewdly though she was trying to seem as if she was not. He couldn't help but chuckle. 

 

"Nothing could make me, or the Princess I presume, happier."

 

Elleree's face broke into a full smile then and Elmont reached for hand, lifting it as he gave a courtly nod of his head. "May I have the next dance, my lady." 

 

Elleree gave an unexpectedly graceful curtsy. "Yes, of course."

 

They danced the next dance together and the two after as well. The pink in her cheeks blossomed before his eyes, and he hoped it was as much because of him as it was the physical exertion. Elleree pressed her hand to her chest after the third, laughing happily and begging a rest. He was pleased to see her smiling and enjoying herself in this way, she had been so reserved before. Perhaps she had missed him as well. 

 

Elmont fetched her iced wine while she waited and pointedly ignored the haughty glances of a few of the noble ladies from court, surely judging his lowly choice in companion. He didn't care. When he returned, she accepted the glass with a happy smile. 

 

It was only a moment before another young man approached her, however, asking her to dance. Instead of answering right away, she glanced to Elmont with a question in her eyes. Elmont was surprised she would consider him in such a thing, he had no rights to her. The idea she cared about his feelings in this matter touched him in a way he hadn't expected and he smiled, reassuring her with what he hoped was a warm expression. 

 

A few interested glances turned his way as Elleree took her leave of his company; he noticed them but pretended not too, instead deciding to stand back and watch Elleree as he could not when he was her partner. 

 

He was enchanted. She was radiant, proven by each new offer of another hand. Elmont was not foolish enough to think her beauty and agreeableness tonight solved the problem of the obstacles between them but it urged him to put his grievances aside for now as she had asked. It was impossible to keep his surly mood in her presence, not tonight. 

 

After how many dances he had lost count, he caught her eye and she gave him a look that plainly called for rescue, her eyes dancing with humor. Suppressing a grin, he made his way to her side, neatly cutting off a prospective suitor. He purposely guided her away from the crowd, his hand resting lightly at the small of her back. 

 

"My feet are killing me!" She exclaimed when they were out of earshot, sagging against the wall. "I'm not used to these horrid things," she added, lifting her skirt to reveal uncomfortable looking, high-heeled shoes. 

 

Elmont chuckled, and offered his arm, leading her to a bench in the hall beneath a grand window. "Where did you get the dress?" he asked when they settled. "It looks lovely on you."

 

Elleree blushed. "Isabelle forced some lady or another to lend it to me. She's too tiny for me to fit in any of her gowns," she laughed.

 

"It matches your eyes," he smiled.

 

Elleree's blush deepened, and she raised her hand after a moment to fan herself, glancing about the hall. "Hot, isn't it?"

 

"Would you like some fresh air? I could show you the towers, walk along the parapet."

 

She nodded shyly, a strand of her hair slipping free of the fancy not at the nape of her neck and Elmont couldn't help reaching to push it back behind her ear.

 

He let her rest a moment longer then stood, offering his hand. "Shall we?"

 

Elleree accepted without hesitation and he kept her hand grasped in his own as he led her to the stairs. 

 

It was dark atop the castle wall, and a breeze caught the loose strands of her hair, more escaping now, making them dance. She smiled at him, taking a breath then turned to look out over the land, her eyes shining with wonder. Stars dotted the inky night sky, sparkling like the finest crystal, and the moon was full and bright. Warm fires made the windows of homes across the city glow, and could be seen far out across the country as well. 

 

"It's beautiful." Elleree breathed. She stepped closer to the stone wall, but eyed it as though it may crumble away at any moment or something might reach out to toss her over the side. She took another tentative step and he laughed quietly; she didn't seem to hear, though, mesmerized by the sight before her. "I feel I could see all the way to Scotland. If it was light," she grinned at him, still not fully approaching the wall. 

 

"Are you afraid of the height?" 

 

She shrugged, and he thought he could see a blush. "I don't know. I've never been off the ground before. I mean not any higher than a jump."

 

"Well don't jump here," he teased, stepping closer. 

 

"No...it's quite high, isn't it?" She dared to lean toward the edge, so cautiously and so unlike her he couldn't help himself. 

 

Grasping her waist, he made a faint teasing sound of attack, meant to startle her but she yelped, nearly jumping out of her skin. She threw herself back into his chest, clinging to him and he laughed out loud, wrapping his arm around her, pleased with the unexpected result of his teasing. 

 

"Elmont! That was awful!" She scolded him, but she was fighting a smile. 

 

He lifted one hand to clasp her shoulder, wanting to comfort her. He hadn't thought to scare her that badly. Her heart was pounding, he could feel her pulse flutter against his thumb where it nearly touched her throat. She was gripping his forearm tight as a vice. "I'm sorry, Elleree," he laughed. "I only meant to tease."

 

She took a breath. "I don't know if I can forgive you."

 

"Perhaps I can make it up to you." 

 

And perhaps he'd had too much wine. He was captivated.

 

His thumb swept over her collarbone; her skin was soft and he could still feel the flutter of her heart. His breath caught in his chest - he remembered just the way she tasted, the way she felt, surrendering to him, to their desire. A frisson of electricity passed between them, and he squeezed her shoulder, massaging there. She shivered and he wondered if she was cold or if she felt the attraction as well. 

"Perhaps." Elleree turned further toward him, her eyes wide and shining.

 

Of its own accord, his hand slid up to cup her jaw, his thumb sweeping lightly across the curve of her bottom lip. He lowered his head brushing the softest of kisses against her mouth before he leaned back again. 

 

He wanted nothing more in that moment than to pull her against his body. Perhaps he should've taken care of his needs in the bath so he'd have better control of his passions now. 

 

No, but he knew better. Elmont was beginning to suspect there was little in this world that could lessen his deepest desires for her in any way. Everything he did only seemed to make him want her more. His feelings were echoed in her eyes, and every reason why he should not invite her to his room fled his mind. 

  
"I have an idea," he started. Truly, it was an innocent suggestion at its base...even if his thoughts about where it might lead were decidedly less so. Still…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! I'll post part 2 in one week. Thanks for reading!


	33. The Ball 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where is Elmont taking Elleree? And what does he plan to do with her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The continuation...thank you for your patience and I hope the wait was worth it :) Thank you to Siri-Wan for making sure I didn't forget today :) - I had every intention of posting early but this week has been a little crazy! -and thanks to Cara, this was originally written for her birthday a year ago but I couldn't post until I had worked out the inbetween parts, but here it is done and making more sense so happy birthday again. My Obi-Wan story, Fallen, will be updated again in two weeks so please check that out but feel free to let me know what else you want to see here.,

Elmont nodded his head back toward the stairwell and took her hand. Elleree followed without hesitation.

 

His room was not far away, and he made haste, for the sake of privacy. She smiled as he let her in, and he locked the door against the servants behind them. 

 

"Here," he murmured. Leading her across the dark room, he opened the shutters to his window. The ledge was higher than the castle wall, and she could lean there, looking out over the land safely for as long as she wanted. 

 

Elleree’s eyes lit and she grinned at him before she turned to the window. "Beautiful," she murmured. 

 

Elmont removed his jacket, stoking the embers in the hearth, adding fresh wood and coaxing them to flame. He lit the lantern on his desk then sat on the edge of the bed to watch her. "Quite," he heard himself say, but he was only looking at one thing. If she suspected he was speaking of her and not the view, she gave no sign. 

 

"The lights out there look like fireflies, glowing..." She gave a soft sigh, entranced by the sight. 

 

"What is that?" she murmured after a moment. "Perhaps a bonfire..."

 

Elmont stood and went to her side with every intention of looking, but as he drew nearer his every sense was overwhelmed. Her skin looked soft and warm, and he could smell her perfume, feminine and delicate, she was divine. "I don't know," he murmured. His hand fell at her hip and he leaned in closer. 

 

"You aren't looking," she chided, glancing sidelong at him. 

 

"Hmm." His gaze fell to her mouth. Her lips parted in supplication. 

 

When he met her eyes again, they were wide and blazing green-fire. Caught, he was transfixed for an impossibly long moment then he felt all his will crumble away. Reaching for her, he cupped her face in his palms, making her take a breath. His fingers threaded into her hair, pulling it loose. He captured her mouth with a fierce determination. She all but melted beneath him, surrendering to passion, beautiful and perfect. 

 

Elmont broke the kiss, torn, and pulled her tight against his body. He was sure she could feel him hardening against her, for her. "I shouldn't ask..." he murmured, his voice husky as he brushed his lips against hers again. She responded in kind and it kindled his desire further, too hot to withstand. "Will you stay?"

 

He took her mouth before she could answer, unable to wait to taste her again. His hands wandered uncontrollably, caressing her bare shoulders then sliding down to press against her bottom, wishing there was far less cloth between them. Her lips were sweet, her tongue tasted of wine and her mouth was hot beneath his. 

 

He felt his erection swell further and she whimpered, clutching at his shoulders. "Are you sure?" She asked, breaking the kiss suddenly on a desperate breath. 

 

"Elleree," he groaned. Good God, he was aching for her, how could she doubt him? Even still, he took half a step back and closed his eyes, pressing his forehead to hers and taking a breath, forcing a moment of calm. "I am sure, if you are Elleree. I will always defer to you in this."

 

She gave a mischievous smile. "How gentlemanly of you."

 

"I assure you," he said, his fingers slipping to the front laces of her dress to begin to untie them - for he took her hand sliding over his cock as a definitive ' _ yes _ ' - "behaving as a gentleman is the last of my goals right now."

 

Elleree laughed happily, having cupped her prize fully in her palm. Elmont stripped the bodice from her torso, tugging the laces free in haste. Her breasts were full and gorgeous, nipples already peaked in arousal. He lifted both hands to caress them, palming their weight with aching desire as he buried his mouth against her throat.

 

She stripped his shirt easily, as she had already been playing the ties lose, and she now seemed just as eager as him. His cock was free within another moment, his breeches sliding down his thighs and she was gasping herself even as she teased him, her fingertips trailing fire over his skin. 

 

The heat was burning bright between them and burgeoning. With fumbling, urgent fingers, he worked to loose the rest of her clothes not much caring at the moment if he ruined them. Eventually he had to raise his head from the spot on her neck where he was suckling to see what he was doing. 

 

Elmont left no spot on her covered or untouched, stripping her until she was entirely bare to his eager gaze for the first time - full breasts, smooth belly, long legs and slim thighs

 

"Lay on the bed, my lady," he murmured, his voice low. He watched as she arranged herself atop the coverlet and pillows while he struggled to remove his pants without tripping on them. 

 

She laughed, and he might've been embarrassed if he'd not been distracted by the enticing way her breasts bounced as she did. He wanted to taste every bit of her, ravish her, make her never want to leave his bed. Finally he was bare, clothes discarded haphazardly on the floor and he slid into bed at her side. 

 

Her expression was eager, and she reached for him as soon as he was at her side. A groan escaped him when she touched his chest, carding her fingers through the thatch of hair there. Elmont felt an urgency he'd never experienced before. Despite his own needs though, a fierce determination gripped him to give her all the pleasure he could. If she was going to leave again in the morning, he was going to make sure she had something to think about while she was away. 

 

A plan formed in his mind and Elmont shifted closer, letting her feel him. He grinned, looking up at her, and she chuckled. 

 

"You look as though you're suddenly full of bad ideas." She dimpled. 

 

"Indeed, I am." His voice was low, a little rough; his smile widened. Tenderly, he kissed the tip of her nose, her chin then pecked a kiss on her lips. Reaching for her hands, he lifted them to rest on the pillows above her head. Then he gave her one last look before he began to trail kisses down the arch of her throat. 

 

Elleree tilted her head back obligingly and he heard her take a breath, holding it in anticipation. He tickled her collarbone with his beard and smiled to himself when she gasped and squirmed. 

 

Then he continued on, down... He nuzzled the uppermost curve of her breast and lifted his hand so he could circle the tip of his finger around its peak. The delicate skin puckered at the light touch, her nipple grew stiff and she bit her lip. 

 

His hand withdrew and he moved to repeat the action on the other breast before he lowered his mouth to her skin. She cried out loud when he caught her nipple in his mouth, and he answered with an appreciative rumble. He suckled and nibbled, cupping her soft flesh in his palms. His teeth scraped over her nipple as his fingers plucked at the other and she cried out in pleasure, arching before he settled to sweep his tongue around and over the swollen peak again and again. 

 

When her breath was harsh and fast and she was pleading, he moved on trailing kisses across her belly, pausing to swirl his tongue around her navel and sliding further down the bed. The flames of the fire flickered behind them, casting her bare skin in a golden glow and he savored the sight. 

 

Elmont leaned down to brush a kiss on the inside of her knee and urged her legs to part, caressing her thighs until he was positioned right above her center. 

 

"Elmont!" She cried his name when he touched her with the tips of his fingers. "What - ?"

 

He glanced up to look at her, but her head was tossed back, her fingers wrapped tight in the folds of his pillow case. "I want to give you all the pleasure I may," he said, stroking her lightly again. "Elleree?"

 

"Yes," she gasped. "Yes."

 

He watched as she bit her lip, smiling fondly then bent his head to kiss her inner thigh again, slowly making his way toward her center. When he touched her with his tongue, she wailed. Her hips bucked, and he had to press her back down to the bed. She threw her arm across her face to muffle her cries as he parted her with his fingers and swirled his tongue around her clit. She gasped and nearly shrieked, overcome with surprised pleasure. If not for her arm over her mouth she surely would've roused the entire castle. Suddenly he knew then with certainty that no one had ever done this for her before and it filled him with a fierce sort of pride and pleasure that this would be his, _ theirs _ \- he was the only one to give her this bliss. 

 

He groaned as he bent his head back to his task, plying his tongue between her legs with all the skill he had. She bent her knees, pressing her feet to the bed and arching into his touch with abandon. "Elmont..." she begged, "I can't - John please..."

 

The breath in his lungs left him in a whoosh, and he hardened further by her pleas. Reaching down, he eased his cock against the bed, groaning at the touch of his own hand on his aching flesh, but he did not stop his ministrations. The low sound of his pleasure vibrated against her body and she cried out again, bucking. Elmont knew he could not wait much longer. 

 

Carefully he shifted, pressing her knees wide to the bed, and holding her open with gentle, firm hands. He pressed his tongue to her, licking softly until she was gasping again then he flickered the tip of his tongue, firm and quick right against her clit. 

 

Elleree was wailing now; she turned her head, pressing her face into his pillow, using her arm to hold it against her mouth. Her legs trembled, straining against his hold then she shattered, sobbing his name and writhing head-to-toe from the force of her climax.

 

He lightened the touch of his tongue to almost nothing then began again - faster, harder and she screamed into his pillow, coming harder. 

 

When her cries and shaking subsided and she could take no more, he withdrew to her side, cupping her with the gentle pressure of his palm while she trembled and panted with aftershocks rocking her hips into his steady touch. "John," she whimpered, seemingly overcome and reduced to the intimacy of using his given name. He snuggled close to her side, nuzzling her cheek, letting her cling to him while he kept his hand between her thighs. 

 

"All right?" He murmured at length, kissing her shoulder, brushing his bearded chin over her sensitive skin to see her shiver. 

 

Her eyes were still closed and she nodded her head but the corners of her mouth tugged into a grin. "I've never..."

 

"Good." He knew he sounded smug. 

 

She laughed, then turned toward him, pressing her face into his chest and sliding her hands over his ribs. "C'mere," she whispered.

 

"With pleasure, darling." 

 

Elmont turned her to her back and slipped between her parted thighs with ease. She was very slick and soft and he pressed forward, sheathing himself fully with little effort.

 

Elleree hummed her pleasure at his intrusion, lifting her hips to take him deeper. Elmont lowered his body close to hers, resting on his elbows and cupping her shoulders as he began to move, long, slow thrusts into her body. He could hardly catch his breath, she felt so hot, so tight. 

 

She spread her legs further, sliding her fingers into his hair and Elmont groaned dropping his head to nestle against her throat. "So good, Elleree. So beautiful."

 

She moaned in reply, clenching her muscles around his length. Elmont shuddered and began to thrust with abandon, fierce and strong. 

 

Elleree moaned again, lifting one leg to curve over his hip and he felt the stirrings of his climax start to build in the pit of his stomach. Unable to help himself, he pulled back to look at her, to revel in the pleasure on her face as he filled her.

 

The expression of pure satisfaction on her beautiful features combined with the sweet clasp of her body was enough to begin to take him over the edge. Elleree sensed his intention to pull out before he could leave her, however, and she wrapped her arms tight around his body. "It's alright," she breathed into his ear. "Come for me..."

 

A low, husky groan escaped his lips as his orgasm surged up uncontrollably at her words. Elmont gave a final thrust of his hips, shouting as he came, pulsing and spilling inside of her. She kissed his temple, holding him tight as his hips spasmed until he finally collapsed, half on top of her, sated and spent. 

 

After he calmed, he cleaned them both a bit and climbed back onto the bed, reaching as an afterthought to pull the curtains, shielding them from the outside world. 

 

He sighed, sinking into the cozy mattress and tucking her in tight against his body. His softening cock fit neatly against her bottom. One arm wrapped tight around her and he slid his knee between her thighs, tangling himself with her so they might be inseparable. Not seeming to mind in the least, Elleree snuggled in and fell straight asleep. 

 

He slept deeply but his plan worked - for the second she began to stir, he woke immediately. It was still dark, not yet dawn and Elmont smiled to feel all of her bare warm skin against all of his. His cock was already swelling and she wriggled against him luxuriantly, still half asleep. 

 

Shifting slow and with determined purpose, he turned her over and pressed her close. She sighed a little, murmuring, then he took her mouth letting the kiss go hot and sweet without hesitation. She was warm and perfect in his arms.

 

"Mmmmmm," she sighed, blinking sleepily and smiling at him. 

 

He kissed her again, stroked his tongue over hers, deepening the kiss. She responded with eagerness, to his delight. When he pulled back to look at her, her eyes were shining so he slipped his body between her thighs, reaching to test her. 

 

She was warm and already wet, and she shuddered as he touched her, moving her hips against his fingers and gasping. The smile she wore turned mischievous and he chuckled, positioning himself and filling her with a single thrust. 

 

Elleree cried out softly and arched beneath him. "Please," she sighed, trying to move beneath his weight. 

 

Chuckling quietly, he took mercy, taking her with long, smooth strokes of his cock. He sat back on his knees and slipped a pillow beneath her bottom so he could angle her hips just so. When she cried out loud, he knew he had gotten it right. Then he began in earnest, riding her hard and settling his thumb to slip against her clit. Her hair was spread in a wild tangle over his pillows and she lifted her arms to press her hands against the headboard, gasping and crying.

 

Each time she seemed close to the precipice, Elmont would slow his movements, shift his thumb away until she calmed then he would begin again. By the third time she was going wild, begging for more and he felt ridiculously proud to hear it, hoping it would indeed be something she could not easily set aside in her head after she went. 

 

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew she would leave him again as she did before. What else was there to do? He couldn't very well marry her that afternoon, even if she did agree to it which he knew she wouldn't. But he wanted something, something for them both, a memory at least to treasure on those cold lonely nights that were sure to come.

 

And he was determined to make it good. So when she was strung as tight as she could bear, moaning and desperate for release, he gave in - knowing it would be all the better for his drawing it out. The tip of his thumb rubbed perfect slippery circles in place, his hips moved hard and fast, pushing his cock into her as Elmont began to lose control, his own pleasure building rapidly.

 

"John," she panted his name, pleading. "John, John..."

 

He groaned at the bliss in her voice and the sound of his name from her lips and took her harder. She almost never called him by his given name, and it nearly drove him crazy.

 

A sturdy thrust seemed to hit just the right spot inside of her and Elleree gasped, shattering and coming hard on his thumb and his cock. Her body arched beneath him, pulling him deeper and clasping his length in the tightest, sweetest of grips. 

 

She cried loudly as her body shuddered, her orgasm drawn out in endless bursts of pleasure. Elmont dropped to his elbows pressing the full length of his body to hers and gave half a dozen more fierce thrusts before his climax overtook him as well.

 

The next minute was a blur of blind passion. Her hands were desperate, clinging to his shoulders, and he buried his face at her throat, moaning his pleasure as he came inside of her, wave after wave of ecstasy consuming him. Soon their pleasure ebbed, but she held him still, her arms secure around his ribs. Sated and spent, he must've fell straight asleep, comforted in her warm embrace, because next he knew he was being woken by the sound of rustling. He reached out but she was already gone from the bed and he cursed himself in his head. 

 

"Elleree?" Elmont sat up, throwing the curtains aside, to find her standing at the side of the bed, in just his shirt, slowly working the buttons closed. 

 

"May I borrow some clothes?" She smiled. "I don't want to put that dress back on. It's not mine anyway."

 

He returned her smile ruefully. "If I said no, would you stay? Naked in my bed for the rest of time?"

 

Elleree gave a quiet laugh, finishing with the buttons, but shook her head. 

 

"Stay." He whispered, and it escaped before he could think better of saying it. 

 

"You know I can't." 

 

Elmont reached for her hand, bringing her knuckles to his lips, and letting his mouth linger there over the curves. 

 

"My uncle will be expecting me." She smiled softly as he caressed her palm and her wrist. "And I should slip out before the castle is about. You know it just as well."

 

He knew. Reluctantly Elmont released her hand, leaning back against the soft pillows to watch her finish dressing. As the dimmest of grey light began to creep in around the edges of the drapes, so did the realities of their lives. A quiet sigh escaped his lips, and she gave him a sympathetic look as she finished fastening one of his belts around her slim waist. 

 

"Once a thief..." He accused her fondly. 

 

Elleree grinned. "I'm only  _ borrowing. _ You're welcome to reclaim your clothes at any time. You know where to find me."

 

The sentiment made a lovely warmth flare in the pit of his belly. 

 

Indeed, he did. 

 

A moment of silence passed between them before she spoke again. 

 

"Will you see about returning the dress for me?"

 

"Of course."  

 

Elleree gave him one last glance and then she was gone as suddenly as she had appeared the night before. 

 

Elmont couldn't see much use in laying around, sulking about something he could not change so he rose as soon as she was gone and dressed, ringing for his squire to help with his armor. The leather was sturdy and comfortable and he felt better with it back in place, eager to begin the early morning's training. 

 

Unbidden, images and memories of his night drifted through his mind as he made his way through the castle. He could not be disappointed with the turn of events, and at least she had not left without a goodbye this time. Elleree Rowan made him almost wish for things he had never considered could be his. 

 

His daydreams took him swiftly through the corridors but he was drawn short in the main hall. Isabelle bounded up to him, out of  _ nowhere _ , all smiles and cheer, far too early for a princess. 

 

"Elmont!" She burst out, laughing and grinning as she grasped his arms, clearly delighted beyond reason... 

 

_ Oh, balls…  _ Elmont froze. Had she seen Elleree leave?

 

"Did you kiss Elleree last night?!” Isabelle exclaimed. “You look so happy! I know you must have!"

 

He chuckled, taking a relieved breath. It was only the happy expression he couldn't hide the princess had seen then...

 

Yes, he had kissed her indeed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you liked :) Cheers!


End file.
